I Carry Your Heart With Me
by Marilyn LinLithgow
Summary: CHLARK. Begins the day after CRIMSON. Clark and Chloe's relationship through training and to his embracing his destiny as Superman. Follows SV storyline somewhat but is more AU. Many thanks to Elly for her use of the TRUST poem for the Ritual.
1. Repercussions

I Carry Your Heart With Me

Disclaimer: All of the characters and the Smallville Universe belong to the CW or DC Comics, not me. Many thanks to Irra who found the poem for me!

Timeline: Day after Crimson. Lois has just left the loft. She not only talked about what neither of them could remember (well, Lois, anyway), but told him that Chloe was devastated by what happened and raked him over the coals for how he has treated her over the years.

i carry your heart with me

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in

my heart)i am never without it(anywhere

i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear

no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want

no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows

higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

--ee cummings

Chapter 1 - Repercussions

After Lois left, Clark stayed up in the loft thinking about what she'd said. How could he really _not_ be in love with Lana, but in love with the _idea_ of being in love with her? As long as he could remember, Lana was all he ever wanted. He was smart, but that one bent his brain. He was interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. He looked up to see Jimmy approaching. "Hey. Sorry about my behavior last night. I don't know what happened, but that wasn't me."

"Yeah, I know. Chloe said it happens sometimes," said Jimmy.

"Well," Clark continued, "I sure put my foot in it this time. I not only insulted Lex and Lana, but my mother and my apparent date, and to top it off, my best friend. I am not sure I can mend that one. Mom didn't say I insulted you too – did she just leave that one out?"

"No, you didn't say anything to me," Jimmy crossed his arms and glared at Clark. "You have no clue, do you? I went to see Chloe this morning to make sure she was ok, because yeah, you were a total bastard to her. She was devastated and humiliated last night, but today, she's totally fine and says she's forgiven you. She loves you so much she'll forgive you anything."

He crossed over to the window and looked out over the farm, then turned back to Clark. "I broke up with her this morning. I just can't compete with you any more. The kicker is that you are totally unaware you were the competition. Of course, she denies she is in love with you, but even before we started dating Lois told me that she's loved you since she was fourteen. She's always been your best friend, but has been in Lana's shadow forever, suffering in silence and deserves better. I can't give her what she wants because she doesn't want me, she wants you, and you don't get it. You're stupid and blind."

"Wait–" said Clark. "You broke up with her?"

"Yes. I could deal with the two of you being best friends and working together on these special projects or whatever it is you do. I just couldn't deal with the way she always looks at you when she thinks I'm not looking. I never get that look from her. I can't do it any more. I deserve better too."

Clark sat down on the couch and looked at the floor before looking up. "I am so sorry that I have come between you and Chloe. She's my best friend, so of course I do love her – but I love her as my best friend, that's all. I never wanted to come between you. Are you sure you can't mend things between you?"

As he watched him, and saw how he took the news, Jimmy could tell that Clark, if anything, was as honest as they come, and could see that he was wracked with guilt not only by what happened at the party but the resulting repercussions. Chloe was right when she had told him that Clark took responsibility for things even he had no control over. "C.K., I believe that you're sorry. It doesn't mean I'm not mad at you but I'll eventually get over it." He paused and walked to the stairs. "I've gotta run. You should probably go to her; she wasn't doing well when I left her at Lois' an hour ago." Jimmy held out his hand to Clark, and then turned to leave. On his way down the stairs he called back, "You're kidding yourself if you think you don't love her."


	2. Counsel

Chapter 2 – Counsel

Clark turned and stood in the window and looked out over the farm for the better part of an hour, thinking about his dad, and wishing he were here to turn to for advice. Jonathan always had the best counsel. It may not have been what Clark wanted to hear right then, but he was always right. His mom was gone for the day with State business, so he couldn't talk to her. He didn't think Lois wanted to even see him, and he just didn't see her as someone to turn to for help in this situation. He got out his cell and dialed a number. "Hi. It's Clark. Do you have plans for the afternoon? I need to talk to you about something that happened here. Great. See you in a few minutes," He closed his phone, went into super speed and headed down the road.

Five minutes later Clark stopped near the house and walked up to the door. Before he could knock, the door opened and Pete greeted him. "Hey man! I timed it right this time and got to the door before you did. I still think it is so cool that you can do that. Come in."

Pete showed him to the kitchen where he had some sandwich fixings and lemonade on the counter. "I was just starting to make lunch when you called. Help yourself if you're hungry." They made sandwiches and sat down to eat. "Not to jump right in, but you did call me…" Pete began. "We just went camping a few weeks ago, and the hike in Colorado isn't until Spring Break. You wouldn't just run up here with a moment's notice if there weren't something wrong. What's up?"

Clark didn't exactly know how to begin. He took a breath, and just started talking. It took about an hour to relay everything, and Pete listened without saying a word, except to ask a question every once in a while for clarification. When he finished, Clark looked at his friend, and said, "I just don't know what I am supposed to do. If my dad were here, I could ask him, but…he's not. Mom is out of town on senator business. Just tell me Pete, what do I do? Am I in love with Chloe and just can't let go of the idea of Lana?"

Pete looked at his friend and shook his head. "You're not going to like what I have to say, but you asked me what I think of all of this and what you should do," He took a deep breath and looked at Clark. "Clark, You need to get over Lana and move on. You already tried the honesty route with her. You told me about the day your dad… was elected," Pete stopped as saw pain flash across Clark's face and his own gut tightened at the memory of the loss. "So you know that she's not safe from Lex if you explain everything to her, and she won't accept you if you don't. Chloe already knows your secret and can take care of herself – she's saved both our butts so many times I've lost count. Think back, too, to before she found out. She accepted all of your really bad lies to cover your abilities – and you have to admit man, you're a horrible liar. She never hounded you for the truth; she waited for you to tell her and then when she _did_ find out, hell, she took it better than _I_ did."

Pete stopped and took a drink of lemonade. "Jimmy is right, man. - But it isn't the first time you've heard it either. I told you back in our junior year when Chloe was all dosed up on that truth serum, and humiliated me and everyone else. I have always thought Chloe was hot, but never stood a chance with her while you were around. I decided to be friends instead, and we're still friends. Clark, you have had the love of your life right in front of you since you were fourteen, but you have been so stuck in Lana-Land that you don't even see her."

"Wow, you sound just like my dad," said Clark.

"Well I should. I spent more time at your house than mine when we were growing up, and your dad was a second father to me. Get real, Clark. Who knows your secret? Your two best friends. Why have you never told Lana - again? She's not safe if she knows, and you can't always protect her. Chloe and me, we don't care; and Chloe can more than take care of herself. We both think that your abilities are awesome and are amazed that you help so many people, even those who don't deserve it, because it is the right thing to do. It is your nature. It is who you are."

He looked at Clark and continued. "I know you think you love Lana because you have had feelings for her since you were three; and that is comfortable and safe. But really look inside yourself: Who do you look to whenever you have a problem? Who do you tell your most secret thoughts to? Who do you want to wake up to every day? Then ask yourself what do you really love ABOUT Lana. I think you'll find your answers."

Clark looked at Pete and thought about what he'd said, and realized on some level, that he needed to step back and really think about things. He nodded and headed toward the door. "You're right. I need to do some hard thinking. I knew you'd be able to help me see things better. Thanks. I'd better head home. The chores are waiting."

"Any time, Clark. I'm here if you need me. Hey – see you at Spring Break for our hike. I'm jazzed about seeing Colorado!" Pete walked him to the door and watched him disappear.


	3. Healing

Chapter 3 – Healing

Clark got back to the farm in time for afternoon chores. He decided to do them at regular speed so that he could work off some of the tension he was feeling and try to think things through. The more he thought about what Pete, Lois, and Jimmy told him, the more his head spun: He DID turn to Chloe for everything. He DID tell her his most secret thoughts – she knew all about him and thought it was cool. Lana was scared of meteor-infected people and wanted them locked up in Belle Reeve. He wasn't sure whom he wanted to wake up to every day. He wasn't sure how he looked at Chloe, but he knew he loved her. As a friend – he thought. Or was he just kidding himself? The pain of losing Lana was still too fresh. Did he have to have all the answers NOW? Probably not. (Whew.)

He finished his chores, took a shower, and made a couple of phone calls. One was to Lois, who told him that while she was still furious with him, Chloe was holed up in the apartment and would probably welcome a friendly face. The other was to order take out. He left a note for his mom and headed for town.

When he got to the Talon, Lois saw him enter and nodded toward the apartment and he headed up the stairs. He knocked and opened the door. Chloe was asleep on the sofa so he quietly put the food on the counter and sat on the floor next to her and took one of her hands in his own. Chloe opened her eyes and saw her best friend sitting on the floor next to her. She dissolved into tears, and he wordlessly pulled her down into his lap and rocked her as she cried. He didn't realize it at first, but tears were coursing down his cheeks as well. After what seemed like forever, Chloe finally stilled, and he moved onto the sofa. She realized that the way he was holding her, her head on his chest under his chin, she could hear his heartbeat, strong and rhythmic. She snuggled into him and he held her closer, still saying nothing, just waiting for her.

As she listened, she began thinking: Could Jimmy really have been right that she could never give her heart to another man because she was totally in love with Clark? She _did_ always forgive Clark everything, and called him probably ten times a day, and had even left several dates with Jimmy to help Clark. OUCH! She hadn't thought of it like that. She sighed. Jimmy was a great guy and he was right. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. So what exactly did that mean about how she felt about Clark? She wasn't sure she was ready to think about that.

She finally stirred and looked at Clark. He smiled and gave her a hug. "I called Lois who said you hadn't eaten all day. I brought some of your favorite comfort food. Are you hungry?" When she looked confused, he continued. "I heard you and Jimmy broke up. I couldn't let you be alone right now."

Chloe sat up. "Food does sound good. Did you get the fortune cookies?"

"Of course – 3 for each of us." He saw her smile. "How about you pick out a movie and I'll serve and bring it over?" He went to the counter and set about fixing plates for them, plus something to drink. He watched her as she moved across the room to select a movie and sat back down. She saw him watching her and flashed him one of her brilliant smiles.

The food was just what she needed, and they settled back onto the sofa to watch the rest of the movie as they ate their fortune cookies. They didn't talk much. As they sat together Chloe realized that most of the time when they were together they either talked so much they were finishing each other's sentences or they didn't' say more than a dozen words, and just enjoyed being together. She and Jimmy only knew how to talk about writing or photography, and never spent much time in quiet contemplation. Hmmm.

She turned to him when the movie ended. "Please don't go just yet." Clark hadn't moved – she didn't know why she said that. "I don't know where to begin…."

Clark began for her. "I am sorry about what happened last night. I…" He stopped as Chloe put a finger over his lips.

"No, don't apologize. You weren't yourself. You can't help what happens when you get red K in your system."

"Why do you always forgive me? I don't deserve it."

"Well, as Ollie says, you are a major Boy Scout, and when you're not, it is because you aren't yourself. The real Clark would never really say those things. I do know, though, that you internalize just about everything, and while you didn't really mean what you said, you are hurting and angry inside. Kal just lets it rip and doesn't care what people think. Kal is not you."

Clark sat back, thinking. She was right in her assessment of him. How did she do that?? He rubbed his hands on his thighs and looked directly at her. "Jimmy came to see me before he went back to Metropolis and gave me an earful. He said that we really _do_ love each other and are stupid not to see it. I am not sure about you, but I don't know what I feel right now. I love you, I know that, but I am so… raw… right now..." He stopped and she put a tiny hand on his, and squeezed, letting him know she knew what he meant. "I do know that I _do not_ want us to come together on the rebound. If we come together I want it to be because we really truly feel that way about each other."

"Agreed."

"May I make a proposal – for lack of a better word?"

"Sure"

Clark took a breath, held it for a bit, and then began. "We are best friends and have been for years. Let's just BE, and not commit to anything for a while, and give us time to heal. Let's agree to not see each other or _anyone else_ romantically for at least 6 months. After that, we'll be free to talk about how we feel toward each other and explore where we go from there."

She looked at him and realized he'd been thinking about this a lot today. He didn't usually come up with the deep stuff – he usually stayed close to the surface. She was surprised and happy he was thinking about her feelings like that. She nodded and agreed that it was a good idea. "That doesn't mean that we can't hang out, and go to movies or have dinner together, does it?"

He smiled. "Of course not. We're best friends, and we are free to do whatever best friends do, but talking about a relationship - a 'we/us,' and anything past hugging is out for six months."

She smiled back and hugged him. "Thanks so much for coming over tonight. I really needed a shoulder you always know what I need."

"Anytime." He sat with her for a few more minutes and then stood, stretching. It was late and he had chores to take care of early the next morning. "Well, if you're ok, I need to head back home. Do you want me to come see you tomorrow at The Planet?"

"Sure. I am still doing research on the projects that Ollie left for us, so I can show you what I've got when you get there." She walked him to the door, and gave him a hug. "Thanks again for coming, Clark. See you tomorrow."


	4. Amends

Chapter 4: Amends

The next day Clark paid a visit to the Luthor mansion. He was shown in to the study, where he found Lex and Lana discussing wedding plans. Lex was surprised to see him, and turned to signal security to have him thrown out, but Clark put up his hand and asked to be heard. Lana put her hand on Lex's arm and asked him to wait and hear what Clark had to say. "I can't imagine you have anything to say that I want to hear, but as a favor to Lana I won't have you escorted out."

"Lex, Lana…" Clark began, "I know I am the last person you want to see right now, but I felt I should come by and apologize to you both. I know you've heard this before, and will think this is a cop-out, but I wasn't myself. I have been told what happened and want to take responsibility for my actions," he paused and looked for any reaction from them, and got only a raised brow from Lex.

He continued. "I want to first apologize for crashing the party. I was not invited and should not have gone there. I also realize that you had not told anyone about the baby, and it was inappropriate for me to have said what I did. I humiliated you, Lana, and I had no right to do that. I also had no right to drag you out of the party, and do or say what I did in the loft." _(Oh crap! I am not supposed to remember, and nobody else was there!)_ "Lex, I am sorry I attacked you; I hope that you are not badly hurt and will recover quickly. We have our differences but I would never…." Clark's gaze dropped to the floor as he remembered that he really, truly wanted to _kill_ Lex and would have if his mother hadn't arrived and disabled him with the kryptonite.

He looked up at them again, and was met with continued silence but wasn't thrown out so he continued. "I am apologizing to everyone who attended the party. I didn't know everyone, but if you give me a list, I promise they will hear from me. Lex, I also want to pay for the damages I caused. Please let me know what the bill is and I will pay you back. I know I can't get the evening back for you but I want to make right what can be."

Silence

"Well, that's all I had to say. I'll leave now. I just wanted you both to know how sorry I am. Good bye," he turned around and left the room.

Lana came out into the hall and called to him. He stopped and turned around. "Thanks. I know it was hard to come over here."

"I can't just leave things messed up like that. My dad raised me to be better than that and I have to make amends. Or try to anyway. Good bye."

Lana watched him leave and went back into the study.

"Did you believe him?" Lex asked.

"Yeah… I do. I don't know why, but I do."

He turned and hugged her, and then caressed her forearms. "You are a better person than I am because I don't. Clark doesn't like that we are together, and he is constantly verbally sparring with me about how I don't deserve you. He knows he doesn't but I can't stand the idea that you chose someone else. He can't have it both ways. You told me he even constantly badgers you to leave me. I for one, am tired of it," said Lex.

Lana looked at him and sighed. "Lex, we love each other and that is all that matters. We are going to have a beautiful baby and be happy forever. Nell taught me that I needed to let go of what I can't do anything about so that I can move on or it will just poison me," she turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't want the issue with Clark to be one of the things I can't let go of. Yes, I told you I still love him in some way, and you heard me admit to him that I loved him the other night. I know that had to be hard to hear. Hear this, Lex Luthor: I am IN LOVE with YOU. That is what matters. I love him because I've known him practically all my life and he's been my friend forever as well," she next put her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down a bit so she could look directly into his eyes. "I am choosing to forgive him so that I can get past this and start the next phase of my life: My life with YOU. Lex. As Mrs. Lana Luthor. Do you have a problem with that?"

He looked at her and for a second she thought he was going to break into a rage, but he suddenly smiled, and bent to kiss her, pulling him into a passionate embrace. When they were both breathless, he broke the kiss and looked at her, smiling. "I know why I love you. You are so young, yet so wise and are the ying to my yang. I may not be at the point where I can forgive him his actions, but I will think about it for your sake. You are right. If I am to move forward, I must be able to let go of the past."


	5. UnDates

Chapter 5: Un-Dates

Martha sat at the desk in the study musing about recent weeks. She had been completely horrified the night of the party when Clark had shown up uninvited and said and done those horrible things. She'd also immediately recognized what was wrong, because he was dressed in black leather and completely overconfident – only Kal does that - but couldn't figure out how he'd gotten the red K. She thanked God again that she'd gotten to the barn in time with to disable Clark and keep him from really hurting Lex. He'd never have forgiven himself if he'd killed or seriously hurt anyone, even Lex.

She had watched without comment as Clark worked to make amends for his ghastly behavior. He'd practically prostrated himself at her feet when he realized what he'd said to her, and she cried with him because she'd had to hurt him with the green K to neutralize the toxin in his system. He'd spent most of a day with Chloe helping her get through the breakup with Jimmy. He had also apologized to Lana and Lex, and the latter had surprised them with his appearance in the kitchen later to invite Clark to the wedding. Lex didn't say aloud that he'd forgiven him for what happened, but refused to let Clark repay him for the damages, or to give him a guest list, saying it was "water under the bridge' – pun intended." Hmmm.

She was watching through the window as Clark supersped through his chores in order to get ready for Chloe's arrival. She laughed and smiled to herself. She loved Chloe like a daughter, and knew that the girl had had a crush on her son from day one. Martha had liked Lana, but she had always felt in her heart of hearts that Chloe was Clark's "one and only." Martha's own heart had broken with Clark's when he had broken up with Lana the last time, and it pained her to see him moping around but had hoped he'd find a way to work through it. This seemed to be what was needed. Perhaps the party-crashing incident with red K was a good thing after all? Jonathan had loved that about her – her ability to find something good in everything, no matter how awful it appeared.

Chloe and Clark weren't about to admit it, but they _were_ in love with each other. She smiled to herself as she thought of their little pact to put all of their feelings toward each other on a shelf for a time and just be best friends. Like always. Right. _ NOT! _ The more they tried not to be, the more apparent it was becoming. Even Lois had said something to her about it the other day in the Talon, and for Lois to soften toward Clark and her cousin having a relationship said a lot. She and Lois had agreed to just sit back and watch the magic as the two of them found their way. They needed this time to heal; rushing would only eventually drive them apart. It would be worth the wait. She smiled again and turned back to her paperwork. It wouldn't do for her to still be here when Chloe arrived.

Clark was thoughtful as he hurried to finish his chores. It had only been three weeks, so it was too soon to tell, but so far, he and Chloe were doing well at being "just friends." He had been happy to realize he wasn't dwelling on Lana or the past much, so putting the energy into his friendship with Chloe must be working. Sure, there were times when he couldn't help but remember, but he took comfort in that Chloe told him that change takes time and can't happen overnight. Even his mom had commented that he wasn't moping as much.

He had bought greens and vegetables for a salad, steaks for the grill, and her favorite - coffee ice cream with sprinkles for dessert. She could never get enough coffee! She was scheduled to arrive at 6, and though he'd supersped through his chores, but he took the time to enjoy his shower. He knew he wasn't supposed to be acting like it was a "DATE with a capital D," so he told himself that he just loved a long hot shower. Yeah. That was it. _ NOT _ He smiled to himself as he put on his favorite blue T-shirt and comfortable jeans. He fired up the grill and worked in the house while he waited for her to arrive. The Friday night (un)dates were trilogy marathons. They were watching all three movies in one sitting. He loved that she was a movie buff like he was and he wondered what she was going to show up with. Last week was the set of _Scary Movies_. He was personally hoping for _The Terminator _series.

Chloe was driving down the road trying to adjust her lipstick and check the rest of her makeup. She was late, as usual. Clark never minded, but she always felt like it was rude to show up late to a date – (un)date, she corrected herself. Yes, this wasn't a "DATE with a capital D," but she still didn't want to be disrespectful of the efforts he put into the evenings when it was his turn. He always prepared the food himself (she ordered pizza) and made sure to have the house clean and the coffee table set in front of the TV for their movie marathons. He was so sweet and thoughtful. She found herself really anticipating arriving tonight and being able to be near him. She knew that thinking thoughts like that were breaking the rules, so she resolved to do better, but she knew herself well enough to know that that if he was in a white t-shirt she'd be done for. _Think of something else…think of something else..._

At last she pulled down the driveway, parked and gathered up tonight's movies. She'd been tempted to choose Jane Austen's _Pride & Prejudice, Sense & Sensibility,_ and _Persuasion_, but they weren't really a trilogy and _so_ totally chick flicks so she'd gone to the other end of the spectrum and gotten the _Terminator_ series. She sighed. She was going to lobby for chick flicks when they got done with trilogies, Colin Firth was such a hottie.

Martha arrived home after 1:30 a.m. She'd stayed away as long as she could. She had helped Lois close the Talon and then they had worked on "senator stuff." She entered the house quietly, knowing what she'd probably find. Clark and Chloe were on the sofa, in each other's arms, sound asleep. She gently moved Clark enough to put a pillow under his head (Chloe's was his chest) and covered them with a blanket. She turned the television off and went to her own bed.


	6. Wedding

Chapter 6: Wedding

It was the last day to RSVP and Clark still had not made up his mind. He still loved Lana on some level and it would be the hardest thing to see her marry another man. He knew she loved Lex, but he just wasn't sure he was ready to witness something like that. He desperately WANTED to let her go. How could he explore what feelings he had for Chloe if he didn't? He owed it to Chloe to let Lana go, and yet he was stalling.

It wasn't helping that Lex seemed to be using the invitation to mark his territory. He hadn't said as much within earshot of Martha or Lana, of course, but one day when he'd seen Clark in town, he'd taunted him – "I haven't heard from you yet. I want you there. I really do. I want you to see that Lana has chosen the better man. I've won. Just admit it."

Clark wanted to wring his neck but being the gentleman, and hearing his father's voice in his head _'Be the better man, Clark. Just walk away.'_ He did just that and left Lex where he stood and went back into the hardware store. He needed to a new piece of pipe to repair the sink because the one in his hands was...a bit...flat.

He was still seething minutes later when his phone rang. It was Chloe and she immediately knew something was wrong by the way he answered the phone. Before he knew it he found himself venting to her and told her what Lex had said. "Look, I know that Lana is your best friend, and you are her Maid of Honor and all that but I just don't think I have what it takes to watch her marry that…that…."

"Hey, it's o.k. Don't worry. I'll figure out a way to duck out early so you aren't totally alone the whole evening. That or you can spend the evening helping Lois at the Talon."

"OUCH!" said Clark. "I think I would rather watch Lana get married. Thanks. I needed that. May I see you later?"

"That would be great. How about you come to Metropolis for dinner? I have to be in Smallville tomorrow for the rehearsal so movie night is canned. Don't forget our favorite comfort food! Bye."

Chloe hung up and looked at Lana, who was having a last minute fitting. Everything seemed perfect and in order. Lana saw that she was perplexed, and asked what was wrong. "Lana, right now I feel like a human sandwich. I am best friends with you _and_ Clark and trying like mad to be Switzerland and stay neutral. He's working through a lot of stuff right now and I don't want to burden you with things on practically the eve of your wedding, but I can't keep mum any more. I know that Lex isn't required to just 'let the past go' but this is too much. He's marking his territory and using you to do it. He just taunted Clark again about coming to the wedding to see the best man win. I need you to be honest: Did you invite Clark to the wedding just to turn the thumbscrews? I know you're upset with him and he's caused you a great deal of heartache, but is this _really_ how you want to leave things with him?"

Lana drew her hand to her mouth and stepped back in shock. She had no idea that Clark had even been invited or that Lex was behaving so poorly. "Of course, I'd like Clark at the wedding to celebrate with me, but I am not stupid and realize that seeing me right now is very difficult. I'd never do anything to purposefully hurt him like that. Lex is doing this on his own," she was furious with him for using her like that.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and sat on a cushion, and looked over at Chloe. "I know that you and Clark are best friends, and you have always been there to see him through difficult…things. I know that the day of the wedding will be especially hard on him. Would it help if I sort of sped up some of your Maid-of-Honor duties so you could get away from the wedding early? I know that if I asked him to, Lex would cut the cake early and then we could move on to the bouquet toss – I'll tell him I am anxious to get away."

Chloe was genuinely touched by Lana's offer. "Hey...no. Saturday is YOUR once in a lifetime fairy tale wedding. You are NOT, I repeat: N.O.T going to change anything just to make life easier for Clark or me. He will either come and get through it or stay away and get through it. He will be fine. Eventually," as she thought to herself: _(It will probably take me a month to get him out of the loft.) " _I think that is why I love you so much. You are willing to sacrifice things you want to make sure others are happy. Stop it!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Lana. She looked at her watch and immediately started working at the buttons of her dress. "Help me get out of this thing – I am late and traffic is going to be awful. Lex will FREAK if I am late he worries about me so much because I refuse to have a driver all time. I do not need him coming to look for me."

Lana left the shop and headed home. She thought a lot about what Chloe had told her and she was furious with Lex. Not for inviting Clark, but for the reasons that were becoming more and more apparent. He didn't HAVE to let it go, but he didn't HAVE to behave this way in public either.

She was almost home when she made a decision and turned left instead of right toward the mansion. She didn't even have to go far, she saw him on the tractor in he field adjoining the road, preparing the soil for planting this year's corn. He was across the way but would come around to where she was eventually so she pulled over, climbed through the fence and waited for him to see her.

Clark had seen her pull over, but instead of cutting across the field he figured she could wait until he got around there. He was still angry about the confrontation with Lex. He finally made it around to where she was and stopped the tractor, but didn't get down. "What brings you here?" he asked her.

"I have just heard that my fiancée has been a royal ass and I am here to apologize. I had no idea that you had been invited, nor did I know that he was being rude. He's going to hear about it. Trust me," she said.

"Chloe must have told you." he said, _"I can't believe she did that,"_ under his breath, but Lana heard it any way.

"Don't be angry with Chloe, please. I was with her and heard her end of the conversation. She was seething and laid into me for it and I had to explain myself to her as well," she said as she reached up and put a hand on the tractor's fender, as she couldn't reach him. "Look, Clark. We've been through a lot in our lives, and loved each other practically forever. I am sad that things didn't work out, but I would never hurt you like that. I didn't know you were invited, but I want you to know this: I love you as my friend and want you to share in my happiness. I'll make Lex stay away from you and he won't say more than 'Hello' to you."

When he didn't say anything, she went on. "If you can't do it, I understand," and she turned and walked back to her car.

"Lana, wait." She turned back to him. "Thanks. You didn't have to come by to say that and I appreciate it. I honestly haven't made up my mind about coming yet, but I want you to know that I really do want you to be happy." She nodded and got into her car and Clark watched her drive away. He checked his watch and realized he had to get moving if he was going to make it to Metropolis on time.

Later, in Chloe's dorm room as they devoured the Chinese take-out he had brought, he told her about Lana's unexpected visit. "I have been thinking about it since I got the invitation. Part of me wants to hide all weekend and avoid the issue completely. The other part realizes that if I go, I can get some closure and possibly get over this, this…THING I have for her, but knowing that Lex is making this his own little 'torture Clark' show makes my blood boil," he looked at her to see her reaction.

Chloe suddenly jumped up. She ran to her "trunk of surprises" and came back with a pair of tiny devices. She put one in Clark's hand and kept the other. Smiling, she pressed the button on hers, and his gently vibrated. She nodded, and he pressed his, and hers went off. He looked at her. "Chloe, that is cool and all but why do I want a vibrating doorbell and what does it have to do with Lana's wedding?" His eyes widened in shock. "Surely you're _not_ thinking of a mean prank and something to do with Lex's underwear? I'm NOT going to sneak into…"

She cut him off "No, silly! Only you would go there. Though…that WOULD be funny…. I digress. Here's the plan: You go to the wedding as my date, and I'll keep my button in my hand. It has this teeny ring to slip on my finger, see? Whenever things get too much, like when they say their vows, or whatever, press your button. I'll feel it, and look at you. You can focus on ME and I'll help get you through the wedding and the reception. I'll also save every dance for you, and keep you away from everyone as much as possible. Lana has even said that I can be excused as soon as the bouquet is thrown," she stopped and looked at him for any reaction.

"Wow. You're totally cool. Did you know that?" He examined his button. "Where did you get them?" He was smiling and she beamed back.

"The General gave them to me. Lois and I used to use them to send Morse code messages to each other when we were little. Oh AND—the reception is 'open bar,' and while you can't get drunk, _I_ can. Does that help?"

He smiled, and gave her a big hug. "Yes, I'll escort you to the wedding. You promise you'll get me through it and I promise to be a good boy." He pulled out his phone, dialed the number and told the assistant he'd be attending.

The wedding was difficult but he made it through. He wasn't alone, but sat with his mother, who was escorted by Lionel of all people. The ceremony was thankfully brief, and true to her word, Chloe kept her eyes on Clark and got him through it. He held onto his button, and managed to only need it twice. When Lana came down the aisle, and of course during their vows. Lana was stunning, but he found he only had eyes for Chloe. Her dress was gorgeous and looked perfect with her hair and her eyes shone like emeralds.

Lionel had apparently promised Martha that he'd be good too, and he and Clark were as good as their word. They both were polite as could be to the groom, who couldn't believe that his father said no more than "Congratulations, Son. She's a vision," and then walked back to the table he shared with Martha and Clark. Clark rather enjoyed Lex's open-mouthed reaction. Chloe buzzed Clark at that one.

Clark and Chloe danced until Lionel cut in so that Clark could dance one waltz with his mother. Lionel was a perfect gentleman to Chloe, and turned her back over to Clark as soon as the music changed. Suddenly the D.J. said it was time to toss the bouquet and and garter, and all of the eligible ladies and gentlemen were needed in the front entryway. Everyone watched as Lex removed the garter, and then Lana climbed the stairs to toss the bouquet. The girls were all at the bottom of the stairs, hands in the air. She threw it, and it came down in Chloe's hands! Lana beamed at her. Lex climbed a few stairs and the men were asked to come forward. Chloe buzzed Clark and motioned for him to _get out there_, so he did, hanging in the back. He waited for Lex to toss it, and suddenly found the thing headed right for him. He grabbed it and looked at Chloe who smiled back. His mother smiled to herself.


	7. Magic

Chapter 7: Magic

That night, as Clark drove Chloe home from the wedding, he looked at her and pulled her close. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Seeing her eyebrows go up, _(Oh crap!)_ he stammered. "I mean, of course, how much I love that you are my best friend? I couldn't have made it through the night without you, and I do feel better having seen for myself that she really is happy with him."

"I think Lex about fell on the floor when you told him you were happy for him."

"Yeah. That felt good, actually, because I meant every word. Oh, and you are going to totally think I am full of it, but while Lana looked lovely, but you were all I could see. You look amazing in that dress, and I really mean it."

Chloe punched him on the arm and told him to keep his mind on the road and get her to the Talon safely. He dropped her off at Lois' apartment and headed home to his own bed. As he lay down that night he wondered if his button would work long-distance. He pressed it, and waited. He smiled as he suddenly felt his vibrate. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in months, fell asleep thinking of someone other than Lana.

Several months later, Clark and Chloe had settled into a routine and were doing a decent job of sticking to their promise to keep things low key. Sort of. Their (un)dates were varying from movies to dinner, and even a show once in a while. Lionel had tickets to a show in New York, and sent them his private jet. Lois teased Chloe mercilessly about that _not_ being a date. "Flying. Private Jet. New York City. At Night. Times Square. RIIIIGHT."

Chloe just smiled and insisted it was all BFF and totally innocent. She wasn't about to admit that nightly, as she was falling asleep, she'd picture his gorgeous green eyes and work her way down his equally gorgeous body. Using the buttons to say 'goodnight' had become ritual too. Those things had amazing range. Lois would never let her hear the end of that one if she found out.

By the end of April the weather had warmed up enough to picnic at the lake. It was late spring, and while it was swimsuit weather outside, the lake was only just warm enough to swim -in Chloe's opinion- only if you were Kryptonian and couldn't feel cold. Clark found himself more and more watching her every move when he thought she wasn't looking. He was discovering things about her that he had never noticed before, like how she licked her lips a certain way when she was about to blush, and how he found he _really_ liked her curves, especially in _that_ bathing suit. He was suddenly having a difficult time just seeing her as a friend and started looking around for red rocks. Chloe noticed his sudden discomfort and wondered what was going on. He blushed eight shades of red and suddenly took off down the pier and dove into the water. She smiled to herself and dared to hope. She dared to unlock a small part of her heart.

One Friday in June it was movie night again, and this time, Clark fell asleep almost as the movie started. He had been having trouble with his abilities because of a solar flare and had therefore done all of the chores at normal speed, plus, his strength frequently gave out. The work was hard and the poor thing was exhausted. Chloe stretched and went to look for a pillow and somehow maneuvered him onto it. _(Heavens! Kryptonians are heavy. Well… ones that are 6'4" and built like a Greek God.)_ He was so out of it he didn't wake up.

She was about to lay down with him to finish watching the movie, but she stopped, knelt down, and just LOOKED at him. She found herself drinking in the sight and smell of him. She was totally in awe of the gorgeous man asleep in front of her. Chiseled features, strong neck and arms, a washboard for a stomach, and…wow…she dared not go further for fear of pouncing on him. He'd die of embarrassment or accidentally toss her across the room. She reached out and gently traced his face with her fingertips, memorizing him: brows, eyes, cheeks, nose, jaw, and lips. As she watched him, she realized he was lying in the same spot, where years before, she had poured her heart out to him only to be rejected. She gently placed her hand on his chest and felt his strong heartbeat.

"I Love you, Clark Kent. I am IN love with you. I know I'm not supposed to say that out loud now, but I can't help myself. Every day I find myself more and more unable keep my feelings inside. You are my first thought in the morning and my last at night. I will wait for you however long it takes."

She had whispered these words so softly she'd barely heard herself, and then sat very quietly, just looking at him. He stirred a little, bringing his hand to cover hers and she heard him say, "I love you too, Chloe Sullivan." She smiled, got up, and lay down, her head on his chest, and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

Martha, of course, knew what to expect when she came in. She had no way of knowing for sure, but she thought she could see a more peaceful look on her son's face as he slept with Chloe possessively wrapped in his arms. She kissed him on the forehead as she covered them up and went up to bed with a smile on her lips and a prayer in her own heart.


	8. Declarations

Chapter 8: Declarations

Tonight was a big night. Clark was nervous as he could be and kept dropping everything all day and had gone over the plans a zillion times. He was going to officially ask Chloe to be his girlfriend! He was glad that they had agreed to the pact to keep things simple but lately he was going berserk. He had about lost control more times than he could count lately and he was not sure he could keep from kissing her much longer. After tonight he wouldn't have to worry about it. Thank God for small miracles.

Chloe was as light as a feather all day. She knew that something was up because Clark had acted funny all week. Lois, she thought, knew something, but was keeping totally mum, and threatened to gag her if she asked any more questions, so she was just going to have to wait. She loved surprises but _hated_ the suspense! She put on her prettiest dress, her favorite perfume, and headed to Smallville and the Talon where Clark was to pick her up. He had been strangely vague, but promised a special dinner and an evening to remember.

Lois beamed at her when she arrived, and said that Clark had called and would be arriving shortly. She quickly kissed her and zipped out the door. Hmmm. That was strange. Chloe sat on the sofa and waited as patiently as she could for him to arrive. Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Soon enough there was a soft knock, and she practically killed herself to get to the door. Clark looked gorgeous, in a suit to die for, and had a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her. "Clark! My favorite! Wild flowers!" she kissed him on the cheek and went to get a vase.

He stepped inside and watched her walk across the apartment, appreciating the way she fit into her dress. "I got them in Canada. All the local wild flowers are gone this time of year."

She took the flowers to the sink, and as she put them in the vase, enjoyed the thought Clark had run to Canada to pick fresh wild flowers just for her. When she turned around she nearly bumped into him. He was right in front of her, looking at his watch. He took her hands in his and said, "Chloe, it has been 6 months to the minute, --not that I was counting, of course—since we agreed not to discuss our relationship, and I have something I can't keep inside any longer: I love you. I know I truly love you and I hope to GOD I haven't missed my chance again," he paused for half a second, and continued. "If you don't feel the same, I'll understand – eventually – I know I've had my chances with you and have let every one of them go, but I have to take this one. I say it again because I can't say it enough. I not only love you, I am IN LOVE with you. There. I've said it. I. Am. In. Love. With. You."

Before Chloe could say anything he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss, which deepened until they were both breathless and had to come up for air.

He was still holding her, his forehead touching hers, looking into here eyes, when she suddenly realized he was waiting for her to speak. "OH! Yes! I love you too!" She hugged him and then realized she needed his lips again so she turned her face toward him and was rewarded with another kiss. Or two. She stopped counting after three.

When they finally broke away from each other, he said, "I so totally enjoy kissing you, but we do have a dinner reservation," he offered her his arm. "Ready to go?" She wiped the lipstick off his lips, re-applied some to her own and took his arm. As he escorted her down the stairs she realized what had seemed wrong to her earlier. It was the lack of noise coming from the coffee house! Friday nights were the busiest time at the Talon and the noise was easily heard in the apartment.

Tonight, it was empty, lit only by the soft light of hundreds of candles. Lois was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs and led them to a small table set for two. She kissed each of them on the cheek and disappeared saying she'd return in a moment with the wine and an appetizer.

Clark noticed the questions in Chloe's eyes, and told her that he had asked Lois for help in finding a quiet place for him to make a private dinner reservation. Lois had apparently talked to Lana and gotten permission to close the Talon tonight for him. Clark further explained that when Lionel heard about what he was doing, he had sent over his personal chef for the evening.

After dinner, Clark turned on some music and they slow danced, enjoying holding each other and kissing as the beautiful songs played one after another. Chloe thought that the night couldn't be more perfect. "Clark, I can't imagine a more perfect evening. I am so touched that you - and Lois and Lionel - went to all this trouble just for me. Thank you," she kissed him again as they gently swayed to the music.

"It isn't over, yet. I have something important to talk to you about. Usually one sits down for important conversations but I don't much care to let go of you so if you don't mind we'll stand for this one." Chloe nodded.

"I know you've loved me for a long time, and often loved me as more than a friend even though I didn't always return the feelings. Whenever I _did_ feel that way it was never the right time. Six months ago, we were both reeling from broken hearts, and it would have been so easy to turn to each other for comfort but somehow I knew in my soul that would have been a disaster. Instead, we agreed to put our feelings aside and to just not think about relationships for a while. I am _so thankful_ for that time to heal and grow, and I just have to say again, that I love you totally and completely, and want to start now to build our future together. I know we're nowhere near ready to get engaged, -yet, but I _am_ sure that I only want you. So please don't laugh, because this is totally corny coming from someone who is almost twenty years old, but will you be my girlfriend?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold claddagh ring. "This ring belonged to my grandmother, and my mother gave it to me in hopes that I would one day give it to the woman I gave my heart to. The heart symbolizes our love, the hands our friendship, and the crown, loyalty. When you wear it like this," he took her right hand, and started to put it on her ring finger such the heart pointed out toward himself- "it means you are looking for a relationship. But when you wear it like _this_," he turned it so the heart faced inward toward Chloe, "it means you are unavailable – that someone has captured your heart. Will you wear it for me?"

Chloe smiled, put the ring on with the heart facing in, stood her tiptoes, and as she pulled him down to kiss her, she said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Lois turned away from the window in the kitchen and looked at Martha and smiled.

Clark left Chloe that night at Lois' apartment and ran home in seconds. He stood in the loft, looking out at the stars in the sky and marveled at the heavens. He hoped his dad was watching, and happy for him now that he had found his soul mate. He went inside and was changing clothes when he suddenly realized that the truck was still outside the Talon. _I guess being in love makes your memory into Swiss cheese, he_ thought to himself. He was about to go back for it when he saw headlights coming down the driveway. How did the truck get home? He went outside as it came to a stop by the house and his mother got out. She smiled at him when she saw his puzzled expression. "Hi, Sweetie. I saw you head out and you'd forgotten the truck so I just brought it home."

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I was in town… in the Talon's kitchen, to be exact. You didn't think you could keep your big plans a secret from your mom, did you? Honestly, I knew something was up when Lionel called asking what your favorite foods were. He spilled the news that you were planning an elegant dinner for a certain Miss Sullivan. Plus, Lois told me she had gotten The Talon for you and needed help getting everyone chased out, and the table and candles set up and lit. That part actually ended up being the easiest. Right after Chloe arrived, she told everyone the shop was closing for a special event was about to take place and that everyone needed to help clean up, set out ten candles, and head out the door. I guess it doesn't hurt to grow up watching a dad managing military units. I stayed to help the chef in the kitchen, and then since we've been watching the two of you since you made the pact, Lois and I had our own celebration tonight."

"You were _spying on us?! _Mom!" Clark sounded hurt, but inside he was glad his mom had been there to share the event with him even if he heard about it after the fact.

"No, no, no. Of course not! I didn't need to peek because Lois was your server and was reporting on everything she saw but we _never_ eavesdropped. We'd never do that. Though Lois did see you give Chloe the ring. I am glad you found someone to give it to."

"Mom, I am so happy I don't think I'll sleep for a week. Chloe loves me. I love her. I'd fly if I knew how to again. Well, that and wasn't afraid of heights," he hugged her. "The day I realized I was never really _in love_ with Lana was the day I realized I was over her. Wow, that was so freeing! Now I have the love of a woman I don't have to keep secrets from, and accepts me totally for who I am and what I can or may become and I love her so completely in return. I-I have the love that you and Dad had."

Clark hadn't talked about Jonathan in months, and he suddenly realized tears were silently coursing down his cheeks. Martha moved to him and wiped them away with her thumbs as she cupped his face in her hands. She gently kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "Yes, I can see you now understand the love your father and I had for each other. He'd be so proud of you right now. You have grown into a man just like he was."

"Thanks mom. It means so much to hear you say that. Goodnight."

Clark went up to his room and climbed into bed. He thought about Chloe and the future they would share. He knew in his heart of hearts he would marry her someday, but was content to wait. She was in school, and he had figure out when he'd go back, plus he had to fulfill his promise to finish his training with Jor-El. He was reminded that it had been a while since he'd been to the Fortress. He supposed he should take Chloe back and make proper introductions. Sleep was finally claiming him. He picked up his buzzer and pressed the button. Seconds later he was rewarded with his answer. He smiled and dropped off to sleep with her face in his mind and a smile on his lips.


	9. Bliss

Chapter 9: Bliss

Chloe was on the moon. She had a gorgeous boyfriend who put wild flowers on her desk at least weekly and had taken her on fabulous dates literally across the country. Of course it helped that he had super speed, and could take them just about anywhere in seconds or minutes, depending on where they were headed.

Having a Kryptonian for a boyfriend was totally cool and the fact that he looked like a Greek God was didn't hurt one bit. It was fun to watch every female stop what she was doing and openly stare at him whenever he stopped by the Daily Planet, or when they were out in public. A few had even tried to flirt with him, but he was totally oblivious to their attentions. Apparently, when a Kryptonian decided he was in love, he had blinders on. Totally, totally cool.

She was puzzled, though. Since that first night when they began officially dating, Clark seemed ravenous for her, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow every chance he got, but made no further advances toward her. She had actually started dropping nonverbal hints that would have taken down an elephant but he was either ignoring them or wasn't getting the idea. She had decided that if he didn't take the hint tonight she'd have to take the bull by the horns and address the situation. Sure enough, as they sat on the sofa that night watching a movie that was made for a serious make-out session, he was content to simply hold hands and kiss her until she was breathless.

She clicked off the television and turned to face him. "Clark, do you find me attractive?"

"Of course I find you attractive. Is this a trick question?"

"Well, you are going to think I am being silly but we _are_ dating now. I didn't think I would have to say it out loud, but it is ok to…um…you know…touch me if you want to. That sort of advance, if made, would be…um…welcomed. I am on the pill, and am not afraid of you hurting me, if that is what is holding you back. I have tried giving you nonverbal hints and you seem oblivious, and I am about to go crazy with wanting you," Chloe tried to look nonchalant but she could tell it wasn't working. "Don't get me wrong, it isn't that I don't enjoy kissing. I had no idea that something as simple as a kiss could be so totally sensual and mind blowing."

Clark was puzzled by her question, and then realization suddenly dawned on his face. He pulled her to him and gave her a big hug and a warm kiss and then sat her in his lap. "Chloe. I am so sorry! We are always so in sync I forgot to tell you what I was thinking about shortly after we started dating. It **isn't** that I don't want you, heavens no. I want you so badly that I catch things on fire if I am not careful." She smiled at that. He held her hands, rubbing his thumb over the ring she wore.

He was silent for a moment, as he was carefully putting his thoughts together. "Almost right after we started dating, I started planning out our first night together, figuring out ways to make everything perfect and romantic for us. I then remembered how disappointed my parents were when I slept with Lana. They had taught me that a physical relationship was meant for marriage. I thought I was ready for one when she and I were dating, but I was mistaken. Real commitment wasn't there, and I think we suffered for that. That is when it dawned on me that I…no… we, needed to wait. Chloe, I love you so much, and I want our life to be perfect. I don't want to make the same mistakes ever again. Not with you, not ever."

"I want to be what our generation calls 'Old Fashioned' and wait until our wedding night." He didn't know why, but he blushed crimson at that. Chloe smiled and put her hands on his cheeks and he leaned into them, closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked right at her. "I know you are the woman for me and there is no doubt in my mind that we'll marry, and so I am willing to wait to make love to you. Does that make sense or have I just totally blown your opinion of me?"

Chloe looked at the man she loved and studied his face. _(Look at his face, just his face) _ His green eyes were full of love and acceptance, and she thought about what he had just told her. She thought about her bungled relationship with Jimmy, and how she later regretted not waiting for the right man – though honestly at the time she thought he was – honest mistake? She knew too, deep in her heart that she would someday marry Clark Kent so waiting would be ok. Difficult, yes, but ok.

Wow. He loved her and wanted to wait for marriage for a physical relationship. Double WOW. That was just about the most romantic thing she had ever heard. Could she possibly love him more? "Yes, Clark," she said. "It makes total sense, and while I may go crazy with desire, and plan and conspire daily to get you to elope with me, I can wait for you."

"AAWWW Man! I thought for sure you were going to seduce me right here. I was kind of looking forward to that," his eyes twinkled with delight and she almost misunderstood him for a second.

"Really?? I can go for it, you know. I know all of your weak spots and can turn you into a quivering puddle in ten-seconds flat," Chloe pushed him over and threatened to tickle him into submission.

He laughed and hugged her. "Of course, you know, there is NOTHING wrong with serious lip locking. This movie is perfect for kissing during the boring parts. Turn it back on and bring your lips over here," she moved up and kissed him deeply and then cuddled her head on his chest and turned the movie back on.

As usual, Martha came down very late to find the television still on and the couple asleep in each other's arms. She turned it off, covered them with the blanket and went back to sleep. She hadn't meant to, but had been on her way downstairs and overheard Clark's declaration of pre-marital celibacy. She couldn't have been more proud of his decision and the reasons for it. He had matured so much lately and she was even more sure he had grown up to be a man just like his father.

One lazy afternoon they actually made it through the movie without falling asleep and were lying together on the sofa in their usual spot, his arm around her, and she with her head on his chest. Chloe finally broke the silence. "Hey…you still haven't done your training yet. Do you think you will do that before or after we get married?"

He rubbed her back. "I don't know. I am not sure how long training will take. Jor-El hasn't really gone into detail, but all of our encounters have been, shall we say, unpleasant. If I were to guess today, knowing what I know about that _infuriating_ A.I., I'd say that training will go on for years and he won't let me leave. In that case I hope we get married before," Clark started to think aloud: "But then I'll be miserable because I'll miss you so much and want you so much. – Then if we wait, we won't know what we're missing and yet we'll STILL be miserable. There is no right answer to this question!" He put a finger under her chin and turned her face toward his. "We haven't talked much about the future, have we? I like talking about the future with you," Clark kissed her and then sat up and pulled her into his lap.

"No, we haven't, but we need to start talking about what needs to be done so we can start making plans," Chloe took his hands in her own, feeling his strength and tenderness at the same time. Her mind started to wander and she got lost in a reverie of thoughts that were suddenly guaranteed an X-rating.

Clark heard her heartbeat quicken and felt her flush and suddenly little alarms rang in his head. "Chloe… hello?" He snapped his fingers at her.

"Oh! Wow! Sorry! I guess I got distracted by your big, strong, hands," she blushed.

He did his best to ignore her comment. "I've been talking to J'onn J'onzz and there are a still few of the Zoners loose. With your help we should be able to capture them soon. After that, I should probably go to the Fortress and arrange with Jor-El to finish my training."

"That sounds reasonable," said Chloe, "I hope that he doesn't decide to make training last too long. Of course, I'd wait for you but I'd go nuts. Or maybe by then I'll be an ace reporter and have that to distract me," she was running her finger up and down the row of buttons on his flannel shirt as she spoke.

She had been looking into his eyes and suddenly was extremely aware of his maleness. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He returned it, giving in and deepened it. She broke away, breathless. "I think we need to go outside and take a walk or something. You smell awfully good, and sitting here next to you is making me seriously want to torture you into a trip to Las Vegas."

"Good idea. Want to help me with the chores?" He liked having her in his lap, but suddenly his jeans were feeling constricted. He needed a change of scenery or the torture wouldn't last but seconds, and the trip to Vegas even shorter.


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10: Revelations

One night Clark quietly left the house, and went to the Fortress. As he stood there, looking at the crystals, he realized that for the first time, it felt peaceful to be there. He didn't call to Jor-El, but stood quietly, appreciating the beauty of his homeworld, and waited for the A.I. to address him.

"_Hello, Kal-El. Have you completed your mission to recapture the criminals and are now ready to resume training?"_

"No…I have some questions that need answers," said Clark. "What else do you know about the Kawatche people and the caves that house the portal? You knew enough to store the journal there for me to find."

"_All children in the House of El were taught at an early age of our ancestor who journeyed to Earth and hid the 3 stones. Ancient prophecy foretold the destruction of Krypton, and the need to send a child of our house to earth to preserve our people. He would locate the stones and rule over the people. Every 100 generations, the eldest son of the House of El was to journey to Earth and make sure the stones were safe. As was the custom, I was given the mission and sent to Earth."_

"Then you also know about the drawings depicting Numan, his human friend Sigeeth and the human woman said to be the True One. The Kawatche people have embraced me as Numan and expect great things of me."

"_Yes, I know of the legend that the People refer to. They are descendants of my ancestor. You __**are**__ the one Numan spoke of, and the fulfillment of their prophecies. I've told you before, Kal-El. You have a destiny."_

"But those legends and prophecies talk of my being God-like and ruling the world. I am _not_ a God and I don't want to dominate anyone. If anything, I feel drawn to use my abilities to help and guide rather than to conquer and rule. I cannot believe you intend for me to rule this planet."

"_What do you think your destiny is then, my son?"_

"It was through your journal that I learned that my parents' finding me that day was no accident. I re-lived your memories. I know you learned that humans are not what you expected, and you even fell in love with one. You learned compassion and felt pain of losing Louise. I felt what you felt when you met Hiram Kent and could feel your decision to choose his son to raise me. You wanted someone like Hiram to raise me, and he was a good and righteous man. If my destiny truly was world domination you'd have selected someone like Lionel Luthor."

Clark paused and waited for a response. He was met with silence, so he straightened and looked resolute. "If I must have a destiny, I would rather serve mankind and be a bringer of peace rather than a conqueror. Can you accept that?"

"_Well done, Kal-El. You have passed the final test and are now taking the first steps toward being embracing your destiny."_

Clark was shocked. Test? "I…I don't understand."

"_What my father did not know when he sent me on my mission, was that I had studied the ancient Krypton prophecies in greater depth than he had, and felt very strongly that the destruction of our planet was close at hand. It was my belief that it would occur in my lifetime. I realized that it would be __**my**__ son who would be sent to rule and preserve our race. Unknown by my father, my personal mission was to prepare for your arrival." Once on Earth, I found humans to be a more advanced civilization than my father realized or believed possible. They no longer needed Gods and rulers but leadership and guidance. While the House of El had plans for you to rule Earth, I decided in secret to change your destiny, for my father would not have believed my interpretation of the prophecies or the fact that human civilization had evolved. _

"That makes sense." said Clark. "I am glad that you realized that our world doesn't need domination," and then he thought _(Maybe there's hope for him yet!)_

Jor-El continued_. "However, I knew that the yellow sun of this solar system would give you extraordinary abilities that would indeed make you god-like. I felt strongly that if a good man of strong moral character raised you that he would teach you to use your gifts wisely and searched for such a man. As soon as I met Hiram I knew he would raise his son to be a good and righteous man, who would therefore give you a strong moral core. I was still concerned about the temptation your great strength and abilities would present so I set in motion a series of tests that you have encountered since the moment you put the key in your ship the day Jonathan Kent told you of your origins."_

"Tests? I don't understand? My ship told us that I was sent to rule this planet. There was no mention of a test."

"_Therein was the test, Kal-El. The fact that you refused to accept that statement and resisted with your very being to become otherwise was evidence that choosing Jonathan Kent to raise my son was the right decision."_

"But in defying you I destroyed the ship."

"_My plan was for you to defy me all along, but I had no idea that a key made of kryptonite would be made, and did not anticipate your solution to the problem would be the destruction of the ship. I was truly sorry that the explosion hurt your human mother, Martha Kent, and that she lost the child she was carrying. My gift to her for raising you was to heal her womb so that she could conceive a child of Jonathan's and you might have a brother. For that I am truly sorry."_

Clark swallowed hard, pushing aside the memories of that day. "So what part of kidnapping me and putting my father in a coma was a test?

"_That part of your journey was not a test, it was necessary. After centuries of attempts, humans finally broke the code protecting the locations of the stones and were about to uncover them. It was imperative that __**only you**__ activate them. At the time you were extremely resistant to any directive I gave you so I had to make sure you'd find the first stone without fighting me. Jonathan Kent was affected because he tried to protect you as any father would, and I knew that he would leave no stone unturned in that cave until you were returned to him. The security of the cave was at risk. He was safe while he slept, I made certain of that. As soon as the first stone had been uncovered, I knew that you would understand the importance of finding the others and I could let your consciousness be recovered by your mother's love. The black stone had nothing to do with it other than being a physical representation of the love she has for you."_

Clark thought for several minutes, remembering the events of that year and the one to follow. "I think I know what the next test was. After the union of the stones made the mother crystal, and I was transported to the Arctic, and this Fortress was created. You told me the future of Earth was at stake it was time to begin training. No sooner than I started, I remember Chloe calling to me. I just couldn't let her die so I broke the connection. _That_ was the test. To see if I would continue or not."

"_Yes, Kal-El, you are correct. You are seeing things more clearly. I was the one who sent the human woman with you when you went through the portal. Your training __**is**__ important, but at the time you were quite prepared to deal with the threat. When you broke the connection to save her, you proved that you valued human life above all else, and took yet another step toward your destiny."_

Clark was puzzled. "But if I passed that test, why was I punished? I didn't return by sunset and you took my powers."

"_My son, I never expected you to be able to return to me in time. I gave you a gift for having successfully passed the tests to that point. Think back. What was your greatest desire?"_

"To be human, even for one day."

"_Yes. The immediate threat had been removed so I felt it was safe to give you your wish. I chose the human you call Lionel Luthor to be my vessel in case any need arose to protect you."_

"So you knew ahead of time that I would be killed, and that a life would have to be traded to keep the universe in balance?" Clark had to check his temper.

"_No, Kal-El, I cannot foresee the future. I did not know you would be killed, but also could not allow your Kryptonian body to die. You see, your human body died, but you never were really human. Just as Kryptonite will stop your breathing and your heart, once the poison is removed, your body heals and comes out of suspended animation. However, in order to let you revive, I had to remove the force that was blocking the yellow sun's radiation. I changed the balance of the Universe, which required a life for a life. Again, I did not have the foresight and am truly sorry. It seems that my gifts, while meant well…" _he did not continue

Clark was quiet for a long time as he thought about what Jor-El had just told him. "It has taken me awhile, but now that I understand, I forgive you. You were trying to use your abilities to help us and make us happy," he paused, and had another revelation. "So the only test I failed was the one where I chose to change the past."

"_That wasn't so much a test, but a lesson. You didn't make the best decision, but truly if I had asked you to choose who would have to die, would you have been able to? I think not. Your lessons have all been hard ones but they have shaped the man you have become: One who will be a protector and bringer of peace to the human race."_

"If that is my destiny, when I am ready, I will embrace it." Clark was quiet, and studied the fortress for several minutes. "Jor-El. I have been studying the cave drawings and know whom the figures represent. I know who Sigeeth is and I know who my True One is. Is that knowledge another step?"

"_All knowledge is part of the process of becoming Earth's Protector, Kal-El. Now that you know who your enemy is, you can watch him carefully and use your knowledge of his weaknesses to keep him from harming you and the people you protect. You say the True One has been revealed to you? Have you given her the bracelet?"_

"No. I haven't even told her the true meaning of all of the drawings in the caves. Something inside me tells me I will know when the time is right. She does know about my secret and accepts me without reservation or question. She has even helped me on several occasions adapt when a new ability manifests," Clark stopped, his eyes wide as he was suddenly struck with the realization: "Wait, you know the True One is Chloe, don't you?"

"_Yes. I sensed who she was the day she came through the portal with you. That was not the reason she was transported, it just happened that she was the one who was there."_

Clark tried to figure out a way to ask his question so that it didn't sound like he was asking an artificial intelligence for permission to marry. "Jor-El…Chloe and I…we… What I am trying to say is that we will marry someday but have not made those plans because I need to know some things first. How long will my training take? Am I supposed to marry Chloe before or after?"

"_Your questions are fair ones. You must complete your training before you marry, but you will be give the bracelet to her before training begins. During your training you will be assimilating the knowledge I have gathered not only of Earth, but also of the 23 known galaxies. This is no small task and will require approximately 2 of your earth years. If you choose to leave to visit loved ones, you will only be allowed to leave for 24 hours each 6 months. You will know when it is time to come to me to begin your training. Until the time comes for you to give your True One the bracelet, she does not need to come to the Fortress. Humans are not able to withstand the temperatures here. There is no need to cause her discomfort."_

"I accept my destiny as Earth's protector and will return when it is time for my training." Clark turned to touch the crystal to activate the portal that would take him back to the cave and hesitated before stepping into the light. He looked up, as though he was trying to find something but didn't know where to look. "Father… Thank you."

"_You are most welcome, my son."_

Back at home as he lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim him, Clark realized that the A.I. had been more honest and open with him than ever before. Usually any conversation with Jor-El was a verbal battle that ended in riddles, anger, and confusion. This time, everything was clear. Clark was glad to know where things stood. For the first time in his life he knew what he was supposed to do and he felt at peace.


	11. Understanding

Chapter 11: Understanding

Clark opened his eyes and was surprised to see the sun shining. He rolled over and looked at the clock: 9:30! He had not slept past sunrise since he was about 7 when Jonathan had finally let him have some regular chores. He had loved helping his dad with the chores when he was a child. He wondered why his mom hadn't called him down. He got dressed and headed down the stairs. On the counter he found the morning paper, a coffee cup, and a fresh pot brewed for him. Martha was nowhere in sight, so he cocked his head a little to better concentrate while he listened to find her. He smiled. She was on the tractor, humming to herself as she fed the livestock.

Martha looked up to see Clark suddenly appear beside her as she worked. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Nice to see you've finally joined the world again."

"Why didn't you get me up? You shouldn't have to do the chores."

"I heard you come in really early this morning, and so when I couldn't get you up I figured you needed the sleep. Besides, I enjoy doing the chores and being a senator takes up my time and I don't get outside much any more. It feels good to work hard for a change."

Clark smiled at her. "How about you unload the round bale in the feeder over there and I'll put out the grain and finish the chores. I'll meet you back inside for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan. How do pancakes and sausages sound?"

"Perfect. Make plenty. I am going to go bring Chloe down from Metropolis. I have some amazing news to share and you may as well hear it together."

Martha was intrigued and checked her watch. "Ok. Can you finish and be back in 30 minutes?"

Clark smiled as he got out his cell phone. "Easily."

Chloe heard the phone ringing in her dream and when she finally answered it she was still in a major fog. WHO ON EARTH would call her so early in the morning on a SATURDAY? Her caller ID flashed "Clark" as she flipped the phone open. "The world had better be saved or about to be destroyed if you are calling me at…(she checked the clock) 9:50 am." ……"Morning is your opinion, oh boyfriend of mine. You weren't up late working on a term paper." ……"No I am _not_ decent! You woke me up. Pajamas are not appropriate outside the house."……"I most certainly can be snarky. I'm not a Saturday morning person and if you didn't already know that you better learn before we get married."…… "How about 20?..."Make it 10 and bring coffee. See you then. Me too. Bye."

Chloe lay back down and was getting really drowsy again while she replayed the conversation in her head and suddenly sat bolt upright. "10 minutes!!??? Crap! I have to get moving!" and she jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes as she ran for a fast shower. She was just finishing dressing when she heard a knock on her door, and opened it to find Clark, holding a huge triple shot cappuccino. He walked in and she took the coffee from him as she gave him a quick kiss. "MMMM. Perfect. Thank you."

"Are you ready? We have a few minutes before we have to head back but mom will have breakfast ready soon and pancakes aren't good cold."

"I just have to get my computer and a few files and then I'm ready to go. Unlike you, I'm not Speedy Gonzales, and need more than 10 minutes to shower, change, dress AND get my things together," she took another sip of coffee and gathered her things, and checked her watch. "You know, I believe that as it only takes seconds to get to your house from here, we have a few minutes before we have to leave …."

Clark didn't need a second hint. He crossed the room to her in an instant and wrapped her in his arms as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He definitely could not get enough of her.

Breakfast was finished and cleared away and Martha and Chloe, each with full cups of coffee, sat looking at Clark to begin. "So what has you all about to burst, Clark?" Asked Chloe.

"Last night I went to the Fortress and had a talk with Jor-El. A real talk, Mom, not the usual verbal riddles and annoying non-answers." Clark was so excited even his voice was smiling.

Martha was intrigued. "Wow, Clark. What was different about this visit? Hasn't it been a while since you were up there? I thought you weren't supposed to go back until you were ready to begin training."

"I wasn't, but Chloe and I can't plan our future until certain questions were answered, and only he could give me the answers. I had to go up there and sort things out. I am glad I did, because not only did I get the answers I was looking for, I got answers to _everything_. I understand it all now. I understand why I was sent here and what my real destiny is!"

Martha and Chloe were speechless.

"I do have a destiny, Mom, and it is one that I can live with and have agreed to. We were wrong when we thought that Jor-El planned for me to rule the earth and I was oh so right to fight him the way I did. He was putting me through a series of tests. Can you _believe_ it?"

Chloe was puzzled. "Tests?"

"Yes. Remember when I found Jor-El's journal in the caves? He was sent here when he was a young man and instead of bringing the file home to his father, he left the real journal here for me to find and took a different one back. It was through the journal that I learned he had planned for you and Dad to raise me."

Clark paused as he poured another round of coffee. "That fact had been bothering me for a while. How could he send me to you, knowing how I would be raised and yet _insist_ I conquer and rule the planet? It didn't fit. I didn't know it but by asking that question and insisting on setting my own destiny I finally passed and Jor-El could explain everything to me."

"I can see the conflict between the two ideas now that you have pointed it out, but how was that a test? I am sorry, Clark but I don't follow," Martha had tried not to interrupt him because he was so excited but none of it was making sense.

"Oh. Sorry. Jor-El explained to me that while I would be raised the way he wanted, he realized the temptation my great strength and abilities would present and he needed to be sure that I would choose the real destiny he envisioned for me."

"Seeing what happened when Eric Summers temporarily got them, and that summer you were otherwise known as 'Kal' in Metropolis, I can see why," recalled Chloe.

For the rest of the morning, Clark relayed the conversation he had with Jor-El. As Martha and Chloe listened, they could both see a visible change in him. "Mom, I feel like a different person now. For the first part of my life, I always felt so isolated and alien, and had to be sheltered from people who wouldn't understand my abilities. As I got older you let me have more freedom, but I was under constant pressure to be careful and fit in as much as possible. It was so hard because I felt so alien. Then Dad explained that I really _was_ an alien,"

"Hey, I thought you preferred 'intergalactic traveler,' " interrupted Chloe.

"-intergalactic traveler." Clark smiled at her. "Anyway – Dad showed me the key and my ship and when we put the key in my ship and heard I was supposed to rule the planet I was just plain horrified and then angry." Clark stopped and looked at his mom. "I guess I do get that from Dad. He didn't let any one just tell him how to live his life either, did he?" Clark's smile lit up the room.

"Not at all," said Martha, nodding in agreement.

Chloe had been thinking for several minutes, and finally spoke. "I see what Jor-El was doing. Had he simply told you when you were fifteen that your destiny was to protect and help people it wouldn't have meant anything to you. By making you prove to him what your destiny really was, it became something you truly wanted and believed in because you've lived it. Wow! The man I am going to marry _really_ is going to be a super hero!"

"Not yet. My training will take a while, and I won't be allowed to leave unless there is a big threat. I need to recapture the remaining escaped Zoners first. I have a feeling that will keep us busy for a while," said Clark.

"Two years is definitely a long time. I guess I'd better get going at being the world's best investigative reporter so that I'll be busy enough I don't go crazy missing you. Oh who am I kidding? I am going to go nuts. **Six months**? No offense Clark, but he can't have ever had to leave your mother or he'd know that will be near to impossible," Chloe was almost desolate.

"Let's not think about that right now," said Clark. "I'm not going anywhere without you for now. Let's put our energy into planning our future, helping people who need it, and capturing the Zoners."

Chloe downed the last of the third pot of coffee and stretched. "Some of us have a term paper to finish and don't have time to save the world today."

"Can you stay for supper? You can work in the loft, and I am sure Clark can find enough to do to leave you alone," Martha said hopefully. She really loved the girl and wanted to have her around as much as possible. Chloe was the daughter she always wanted.

Chloe gave in so that they both wouldn't have to beg her to stay. "I can see that you both are going to gang up on me to convince me to stay. Clark's ability to speed-read would be invaluable and your pot roast is not a thing to miss. I can stay, but I have to be back in my dorm tonight."

"Sounds great. I'll help you take your things over to the desk and let you get started. Thanks, Mom," said Clark as he began gathering her things.

That night as Chloe finally climbed back into bed, she smiled to herself. It had been a really productive day. She had gotten most of the research done for her paper, and Clark had realized what he was going to do for the world with his abilities. Not bad for a Saturday. She pressed her button and rolled over. Not long after, she felt her answer, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Reeves

Chapter 12: Reeves

It was quiet in the loft as Clark studied the satellite photos of the craters again. He was pretty sure he'd caught almost all of the escaped prisoners, but he wanted to be sure. Lex was proving to be more of a problem as well. He had secret labs all over the world and while Ollie and his J.L. team were working on eliminating them, Clark was sure there was another one close by.

Clark felt as though the time to depart for training was approaching. Things seemed to be falling into place. He and Lois were fighting less and actually being nice to each other, and he had even come to like her. Jimmy still worked at the Daily Planet and was dating a really nice girl from the Culinary Review section.

It had been an interesting summer. Chloe discovered that she was indeed meteor infected and had actually been kidnapped tagged for observation by Lex. Clark shivered as he recalled that day when she made him use his heat vision to make an incision in her shoulder and remove the tag.

He had also met Chloe's mother, Moira. She was meteor infected with a power to control other infected people. Lex had discovered this and kidnapped her and was using her. They were able to rescue her from him, and while Chloe was sad that Moira couldn't stay with them, she was thankful for the few hours they were reunited and that she was safe in Ollie's care now.

Later, Lois, hot on the trail of a story almost got herself killed researching an illegal fighting ring. Of course she had run off without telling anyone where she was going or paying attention to what she was doing and got "drafted" to fight. Clark, with no knowledge of what Lois was doing, was working to capture an escaped Zoner called the Titan, had arranged to fight in one of the matches and was able to save Lois and stop the Titan.

On a sad note, Clark and Chloe learned that Lana had miscarried. He felt bad for her, for he knew how his mother felt when she lost what Jor-El had told him would have been his baby brother. He and Chloe had discussed Lana only yesterday. She was acting strangely and Chloe was concerned about her. Chloe knew more than she was saying, and Clark knew better than to press her for details. He worried for her safety but felt sure that Lex wouldn't hurt his own wife, especially after all of his senseless posturing.

Clark's latest worry was what he feared Lex's current project centered around. Martha had left earlier that morning for Washington D.C. to take over the seat of a U.S. Senator who had recently been murdered. Lois felt strongly that Lex was behind the murder because the Senator had been a key member of the committee that designates funds for military research, a major portion of which had been awarded to Luthorcorp to develop a new weapon. An army friend of Lois' named Wes Keenan had been one of Lex's experiments, and had been turned into some kind of super soldier. He'd been programmed to kill Lois but had self-terminated before he could seriously hurt her. Lois was now working on a story to expose Lex and avenge Wes.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Lana approaching. "Hi. What brings you out here?"

"I heard your mom was leaving for Washington and I wanted to say 'Good-bye,' " she said.

"I am so sorry, you just missed her. She won't be back for several weeks."

Lana paced around the loft, looking nervous, and then stopped, looking at Clark. "I also came to say 'Good-bye' to you. I am leaving Lex…and Smallville. I have to disappear and I have to leave right now. I tried to call Chloe and got her voice mail. Please tell her for me."

"Leave? What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain. He tricked me into marrying him and I found out that he has lied throughout our whole relationship. I told him that I was through with his lies and he told me that he'd never let me leave him. I have to disappear. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I am glad that you and Chloe are happy together and I was looking forward to attending the wedding that I know will happen someday. You deserve to be happy, Clark," she smiled but had tears glistening in her eyes. She quickly hugged him and hurried down the steps and was gone.

Clark had a bad feeling that the part Lana wasn't telling had to do with the experiments and the Senator's murder. His own research had produced evidence that Lex was using meteor rock and the DNA of one of the escaped phantoms. Clark figured Lex had gotten some of Titan's blood from the scene of the illegal fighting ring that Lois had exposed. He decided to focus his research on possible sites for the lab. Lex was stepping up his research and needed to be stopped. His phone rang and he saw that Lionel was calling. "Hello?"

"Clark, this is Lionel. I need you to come to my office immediately. I'd come to you if I weren't here in Metropolis and the matter is extremely urgent."

"I'm on my way," said Clark and sped to Metropolis and was in Lionel's office seconds later. He noticed J'onn J'onzz and was puzzled but recovered quickly so as not to put the other man in danger. Lionel seemed friendly but was unpredictable and Clark didn't trust him completely.

"Clark, I know you don't trust me, and if I were you, I wouldn't trust me either, but son, you need to start. There is a great danger out there and you have to believe me if you are going to stop what is happening. When Zod possessed Lex, I was given the full knowledge of Jor-El in order to protect you. I signal to J'onn whenever I need his help and this is one of those times. The most dangerous of the escaped prisoners is still loose and is looking for you, Clark," Lionel motioned to J'onn to continue.

"This Phantom is the result of a Kryptonian experiment gone wrong and is too powerful for you to fight alone. He has been trying to get to you and travels by using human hosts but burns them out within 24 hours and has to move to the next one."

Lionel continued. "Clark, you have shared with me my your theory that Lex is working on a super soldier. I have learned that his attempts have failed because DNA donor needs to be alive. Lex knows of this wraith and has been trying to collect his DNA so that he can produce a viable prototype and then, an army. You must stop the Phantom _and _Lex. By tracking the host bodies, you should be able to find him."

Clark knew that Chloe could find the trail of the wraith's victims for him as fast as you could say 'Jack Sprat.' He promised to contact them as soon as he knew anything and went next door to the Daily Planet. He told Chloe what Lionel had said and asked her to work her magic and find possible victims. In minutes she discovered that a young boy with symptoms matching possession of the wraith had been kidnapped from the hospital and was being transported in a helicopter.

"Chloe, this is bad. I need to find the lab and destroy it as soon as possible.

Lex is looking for the wraith to collect some of its DNA. He needs it to continue his research toward creating his super soldier. Please keep working on where the helicopter went and call me as soon as you know anything. I have to go," said Clark. "If you can't get me, call Lionel. He will know what to do." Clark kissed her and disappeared in an instant.

Chloe turned back to her computer and was suddenly interrupted by a call from Lois. When she answered, she heard only gasps and wheezing and the word "blood," followed by a clatter as the phone fell to the ground. Worried, she quickly used her computer to track the GPS chip in Lois' phone, uploaded that information to her PDA and dashed out the door.

The GPS signal led her to Reeves dam and she had to drive to the far side before she found she found Lois' car parked near an entrance hidden in a hillside. She ran to the first entrance she could find and found the door ajar. Once inside she ran down the tunnel calling Lois' name and her own blood ran cold as she found a bloody knife. She kept going and found the cell phone and then fell to her knees next to Lois who lying in a pool of blood. Chloe tried to revive her to no avail and she finally stopped, exhausted and prostrate with grief. She bent over her cousin and wept. One of her tears fell onto Lois' forehead and a blinding light suddenly surrounded both women.


	13. Phantom

Chapter 13: Phantom

Clark got back over to Luthorcorp and found Lionel sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Clark walked in and Lionel looked up saying, "Lex has gone too far. I love my son, but he has gone too far this time and I cannot protect him."

"What did he do, Lionel?"

"Lana's dead. She was going to leave him and she told me that he had threatened her. I was sending a car to get her so I could meet with her and she telephoned saying she'd rather drive her own. It exploded as she got into it."

Clark reeled. He'd only seen Lana earlier that morning and now she was _dead_? She had been frightened and stubbornly refused help. Now she was dead. He had loved her once, and still did, as a close friend. Now more than ever, he needed to take Lex down.

He leaned over, put his hands on Lionel's desk and looked him dead in the eye. "What do you know about Lex's lab, Lionel? You work for him. You're bound to know. You can't play both sides of the fence any more. You say you are on our side. Prove it. Tell me what you know and tell me **now**."

Lionel sighed and told him about the lab hidden at Reeves Dam. Lex had been very secretive about it and Lionel had only just figured out what he was working on a few days ago. Clark paced around the room and was about to question him about not disclosing this information earlier when he suddenly stopped and cocked his head as though he were listening intently to something.

"No! Chloe!…No!" He fell to his knees and looked at Lionel in shock. The older man went to him immediately, his eyes full of concern. Clark blinked and said, "Something happened. Chloe is hurt. She's badly hurt, and" he broke off as he listened more intently "Oh, God – it's getting slower. She's dying!"

"What is getting slower, Clark, what are you listening to?"

"Chloe's…heartbeat," Clark was listening so intently he barely heard Lionel, who had to shake him to get his attention.

"Her heartbeat!?"

"Yes. I have always been able to hear her heartbeat no matter where she is. Just now I heard it speed up as though she were really scared but now it is barely beating."

"Were is she, Clark?" Lionel asked.

He listened again and got up and walked to the window. He looked down at the Daily Planet building and concentrated as he scanned the building. "She's not over there. I don't know where she is but she's not close by, it would be louder." Clark looked at Lionel, frantic.

"Clark, I have the manpower resources to find her – go to the dam and find that child before Lex hurts him or gets what he wants." He put his hand out to stop Clark who shook his head.

"I have to find Chloe."

"No, you have to stop Lex. If he gets a DNA sample from the living host, he'll have what he needs to create more super soldiers like the one he made out of Wes Keenan. You and I both know we can't let that happen. J'onn said that this wraith is the most dangerous one of all of the criminals. You are the only one who has the ability stop him. Look at me, Clark. I have resources and people to look for Chloe. Let me look for her."

Clark was visibly torn. He looked at Lionel and locked eyes with him for several long seconds and knew the older man was right. He sighed and turned to leave. "Find her, Lionel," he said before he disappeared in a red blur.

Clark made it to dam in seconds and found the place deserted. He could still hear Chloe's heart, beating dangerously slowly. He had to make himself stop and scan the building, for every cell of his being screamed at him to look for her. As he scanned the area looking for the boy, he reminded himself that Lionel was looking for her and that this was the greater danger at the moment. He saw a room underground in the back of the facility and could tell there were people in the room working around a table with a small body on it and realized he'd found the boy. He ran toward the first entrance he saw and ripped the door open and went inside.

As he headed down the hall he suddenly heard terrified screams and saw men running toward him and guessed he was getting close to the room. Instead of attacking him they ran past him. He saw a door open at the end of the hall and Lex ran out. Clark grabbed him, picked him up by the neck and pushed him against the wall, fighting to keep his temper under control while Lex struggled. "You're through Lex. You won't be able to harm anyone any more. I'm here to destroy your lab and destroy you. How could you kill Lana? I thought you loved her!"

Lex didn't answer any of Clark's questions and said only "Run Clark…. Run for your life. We'll all die if you don't get out now," Lex was terrified.

The door behind him banged open again and Clark put Lex down. He looked and saw the child standing in the doorway, his eyes were black as night. He confirmed what Lex had said in a voice that could not have belonged to a child. "He's right. You are all scum to be killed for the sport of it."

The sudden distraction by the child gave Lex the break he needed. He realized Clark only held him by his coat so he shook himself out of it and ran. Clark watched in surprise as the wraith suddenly emerged from the boy's body and headed toward him!

Clark braced for the impact, and was surprised as he felt the wraith pass right through him as he was hurled through the wall into the next room. He stood up and looked through the wall and was surprised to see a duplicate of himself standing there.

"Thank you, Kryptonian. I've been looking for you. I 'borrowed' some of your cells and created a suitable host for myself. I am a complete duplicate of you, and all that remains is to kill you and take your place," he rushed at Clark and tossed him across the room.

Clark stood and rushed at the Phantom, knocking him through the wall. Pipes burst all around him and began flooding the room. Suddenly Lionel appeared and helped the Phantom to his feet, asking if he needed help. Clark called out "Lionel, he's the Phantom. Somehow he copied me."

Lionel pulled out a piece of Kryptonite and pressed it to the Phantom's chest as hard as he could. It roared in pain, and suddenly the rock changed from green to white.

It looked at Lionel and tossed now useless rock away. "Thanks, I needed that," and tossed Lionel across the room like a rag doll. The phantom had absorbed the energy from the Kryptonite! Clark realized he had a problem.

The phantom and Clark eyed each other and raced toward one another at supersonic speed. The resulting impact rocked the dam and sounded like an explosion. They were both hurled through the air out of the structure as the people outside ran for cover. As Clark fell backwards toward the trees around the dam, he could see the Phantom giving chase, grinning evilly. _IT COULD FLY._

A large tree broke Clark's fall and as he stood and looked around to get his bearings, the Phantom advanced on him and tossed him easily across the forest. Clark skidded to a stop and watched it come toward him again. As he tried to think of a way to take control of the situation, he saw the Phantom's skin flicker green, as it staggered momentarily. Clark immediately rushed it and punched the Phantom as hard as he could and it flew through the air and away from the area.

He stopped, breathing hard, and heard a faint cry for help. He ran back to the dam and saw as Lex was being arrested and the boy was being taken to an ambulance. He sped back into the tunnel to check on Lionel and found him in the turbine room.

"Lionel. Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I wish I'd known that the Phantom would be strengthened by the kryptonite. I thought that because the wraith had been made on Krypton that it would be harmed instead of helped. Sorry about that, son."

"I thought you were looking for Chloe. Why are you here instead? You promised me!" Clark was distraught.

"I did. I tracked her here. I came into the tunnel to look for her and found you and your…twin."

"She's _here_?" Clark immediately closed his eyes, tilted his head and listened, holding a hand up to quiet Lionel. There. He heard it again. A faint plea for help…and a weak heartbeat! He looked up, and scanned the area with his x-ray vision. He finally saw something about half way across the waterway. Two people were trapped by debris from his fight with the Phantom. He nodded at Lionel in the direction he was headed and disappeared.

He needed to get to them quickly. The tunnels were flooding fast and they would drown in minutes. He ran across the top of the dam and found where they were, and then punched a hole through the ceiling and jumped down into the tunnel. He was just on the other side of the debris. He plowed through it knowing he was going to have to come up with an explanation but decided he didn't care. He had to get to Chloe.

Lois saw him step into view and ran over, falling into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He held her for a second and then let go and went to Chloe. She was very pale, and her heartbeat was shallow and weak. He checked her over and finding no obvious injuries, picked her up.

"Go Clark, get her out of here. I am going to document proof of the lab so I can print my story and bury Lex for good. I'll meet you at the hospital later."

That was the break he was looking for. As soon as he could, he went into super speed and got Chloe to the hospital. She stopped breathing as he walked through the door and he almost collapsed himself from worry. The doctors took her from him and all he could do was wait.


	14. Silence

Chapter 14: Silence

Lois found her phone and snapped pictures practically on the run, praying they wouldn't be blurry. She found a room that had been torn apart by what looked like a huge fight and heard men working to clear debris from a cave-in at the other end of the room. She had to work fast if she was going to get what she needed and started looking for evidence. There was a table with broken restraints and she surmised that whoever had been held there didn't appreciate it. It was then that she noticed the bodies. Men were strewn around the room like discarded toys, looking like they had been ripped open. She nearly gagged as she realized that they had had their insides pulled out of them and backed away in horror. She bumped into the wall behind her and felt a doorknob. Relieved, she turned and tried to open it but found it secured with a computer lock. She peered through the window but couldn't be sure of what she saw.

Swallowing hard to choke down the bile, she went over to the closest body and searched it for a passkey. She found one and prayed that it would work because she didn't think she had the nerve to search another body. She went back to the door and swiped the key and was relieved to see the light turn green as she heard the lock click. She opened the door and stepped in.

The lights turned on automatically and revealed what looked like a huge storeroom filled with rows and rows of shelves. As she walked toward the first row, she realized that there were men on the shelves! She approached one cautiously and looked at him. She thought at first he was asleep but realized it must be some kind of controlled stasis because he had electrodes on his head connected to a control panel on the side of his bed. She took a picture and quickly scanned a few more of the "beds."

She looked around the room and saw a computer and wished Chloe was with her. Chloe would have been able to just look at any computer and it would do her bidding. She heard the people continuing to work to get through the rubble and realized she didn't have much time. She touched the space bar and to her relief, it sprang to life and WASN'T coded. Apparently Lex figured that the security to access the room was enough. His loss. She looked at the files and saw something marked "Inventory" and opened it. Names popped up, each with a letter and number next to it. Lois realized that this must be list of the men in the room and scanned it. Wes' name wasn't on the list. She thought for a minute, and entered a name and a record immediately displayed for her. Lois gasped and entered a few more names, all of whom where displayed as being in the system. Looking over at the first man she had found, she typed in his code and pulled up his record. She didn't have a USB drive so she couldn't copy the file, so she took pictures of several of the records of the names she had queried.

She suddenly heard voices in the next room and ran down the aisle and hid among the shelves of bodies trying to figure out her next move. She recognized Lionel's voice and could stand her ground no longer. She ran through the doorway of the room and charged him. His security detail pulled her off of him and held her by the arms as she glared at him.

"Lionel, you bastard! How could you? What did you think you would accomplish? You won't get away with this. I am going to expose you and you will be able to join your evil spawn of a son in jail to rot forever!" Lois practically spat the words at him.

"Miss Lane, what are you doing in here?" he turned to one of the guards and said, "I thought you said the area was secure."

"The men in there were soldiers. Some of them were friends of mine. They died honorable deaths for their country and you've stolen their bodies and are using them for some kind of sick experiment." She was trying to claw at Lionel, struggling against the men who held her.

"Miss Lane, stop struggling and listen to me. I was not part of this project. I am here to destroy the lab and erase evidence of its existence."

"Why?! Lex needs to be exposed and brought to justice for his crimes."

"The authorities cannot find this lab. The technology Lex has developed would be dangerous in the wrong hands and must be completely destroyed. As for Lex, he will go to jail and pay a debt to society. I gather you have not heard the awful news."

"What news?"

"Lana was murdered earlier this morning and Lex was behind it. He has been arrested and charged with her death."

Lois was taken aback. She didn't know Lana well, but liked her. She had seemed happy married to Lex, but had acted strangely over the last few days. Lois wondered if perhaps Lana had found out about this lab and had tried to go to the authorities. There was probably no way to know, now. Clark and Chloe would be devastated when they heard. She blinked back the tears as she thought of her cousin and looked at Lionel.

Lionel nodded and turned to his men who let go of her arms and joined the others in working to dismantle the lab. "I give you my word that the bodies will be treated with the utmost respect and that no trace of what happened here will remain. However, I insist that you leave now. My men will escort you to your car."

Lois was taken to her car and politely but firmly put in the back seat. The men got in front and asked where she lived. "I am sorry, miss, but Mr. Luthor means for us to escort you home. You'll get your car back later."

Lois sat back in the seat and wondered how Chloe was. She flipped her phone open and called Clark.

Clark paced the hall as he waited for news on Chloe. He was trying to control his temper. The doctors wouldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family. He sat down and held his head in his hands, and waited, focusing on remembering the date they went on just the other night. They had gotten dressed up and gone to a swanky dinner and dance restaurant he'd heard about. He liked dancing with her, holding her close and watching her eyes sparkle. He saw the other men admiring her, and could see their envy as they realized she only had eyes for Clark. He even did a no-no and overheard one fellow say to another at the bar "Bob, that guy out there is the luckiest man alive and he knows it. He has the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in his arms and she only sees him. I wish my wife looked at _me_ like that." Clark had smiled and then they had shared a tender kiss at the end of the song. The memory made him smile.

He got up and headed toward the desk again. He was going to get an answer. There was no one at the desk so he walked past it and pushed into the room they had taken her into. It was empty. He turned and saw a nurse in the doorway. "Please, where is the woman who was in here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Sir, she's gone."

"Gone? Where? Nobody told me they were moving her."

The nurse realized that he didn't understand. She moved toward him, placing her hand on his arm, pulling him back into the hall. She was about to speak when she saw understanding dawn in his eyes. "I am so sorry, Sir," she watched as he suddenly reeled and stumbled away from her, his eyes wide in horror.

"No no no no. She can't be gone. NO!" He was having trouble breathing and fell back onto the wall, and slid down to the floor. Earlier he had stopped purposefully listening because he couldn't bear it. He now strained to hear her and was met with silence. He didn't even know when she had died. He looked up at the nurse, tears brimming in his eyes. "How long ago? Why did no one come to tell me? Would you have just kept me out here forever? What kind of hospital is this?"

The nurse knelt and put a hand on his arm and looked up at him, her eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sir. It happened about 30 minutes ago." She knew that telling him about the woman could get her fired, but she could see he was more than a friend her heart had gone out to him. "Hospital policy says we cannot release any information until next of kin has been contacted. We haven't found her father yet." She patted him on the arm, stood and left.

People had started to stare at him so Clark stood up and walked back down the hall. He strained to hear her heartbeat again and again, but heard nothing except the every day noises one hears. He stood, tears running down his cheeks, not knowing what to do next. Chloe was gone. His soul mate was gone. This could not be happening. The room began to spin in front of him and he put his hand on the wall to steady himself. The dizziness got worse, and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. The noise level kept rising and was driven to his knees instead as he was overwhelmed by the onslaught of sound. He screamed in agony and covered his ears to try to block the sound to no avail. It was more than deafening.

Chloe suddenly drew an enormous breath, opened her eyes and found herself in a cold, dark space. She tried to sit up but could not. She felt around and found herself in a small metal box and could not find a door. She began to panic and started screaming. "Help! Help! Let me out! Help! Help!" She banged on the walls and ceiling of her small prison and kept yelling. "Clark! Help! Help! Clark! Clark!"

Clark was in agony, for the noise was making his head throb. He realized he needed to get his hearing under control or he would draw the kind of attention to himself that he didn't want or need. He knew he had to focus. If he could filter all of the sounds individually he could put them in the background and ignore them. It was just like when his super hearing had first manifested itself and was just as painfully difficult. He pushed his grief aside for the moment and concentrated. He remembered his father coaching him to identify each of the sounds he heard and put them in the background. _Ok. Concentrate_. Heart monitors. Crying babies. Gurney wheels. Kitchen noises. Banging. Cries for help. His name.

Clark froze and tilted his head to better listen. There it was again. "Clark!" It was _her_ voice. He concentrated, and heard it. Her heartbeat! Chloe was somewhere in the hospital and she was ALIVE! He disappeared in a blur as he followed the sounds to find her. He stopped in front of the morgue. He pushed the door open and found the room empty. He could still hear the banging and realized she was in one of the drawers. Clark sped to the drawer and pulled it open his heart in his throat.


	15. Overload

Chapter 15: Overload

Chloe saw light at her feet and realized she was moving. As soon as she could, she sat up and saw Clark. In the next instant he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and holding onto her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She broke the kiss and said "Hey, whoa. Not so tight. I can't breathe."

Clark let go of her, and held her face in his hands, drinking in the sight of her. He then rained kisses all over her and took possession of her mouth again, pulling her into another fierce hug, though a bit more gently. While she didn't quite understand his sudden inability to get enough of her, she liked kissing him, so she quit wondering and let him deepen the kiss. She was glad she was sitting because it left her weak in the knees and she'd have been on the floor. He finally let go of her and stood looking at her. She read worry and relief on his face at the same time. "Oh God! Chloe!" He couldn't continue because he was so emotional.

Chloe didn't understand what was going on. She looked around the room, confused. She realized she was still cold and looked down, finding herself covered with only a sheet —which was not exactly covering at the moment. She grabbed it and pulled it up, looking at him with wide eyes. "Clark, am I…am I in the _morgue_?!! Why would I be in the—where are my clothes?"

Clark looked around and found the cabinet where decedents' clothes were stored. He found her clothes and turned his back so she could get dressed. He was so distraught he couldn't even talk about the fact that she had been dead, so he asked her how she ended up at the dam.

"I'm a little hazy. Let me think. Let's see. You had left to find the kidnapped boy; I was working on locating him, and got a call from Lois. OMIGOD! Lois! Something happened to Lois!"

"Lois is fine. I found you together at Reeves Dam and brought you here," said Clark.

"_You_ brought me here? Why were you at the dam? —And you can turn around now," Chloe added.

"Yes. I brought you here. You were unconscious." Clark took her hands. "Think, Chloe. What do you remember about the call from Lois?"

"She called, and was in trouble so I used the GPS in her phone to locate her and found her in the tunnel at the dam. Clark, she was **dead**. She'd been stabbed and there was blood everywhere. I tried to save her but couldn't. Oh Clark, she's dead!"

Clark caught her as she collapsed, eased her gently to the floor, using the wall of drawers to support her. He knelt in front of her and held her face in his hands. "Chloe. Focus. Listen to me. Lois is FINE. I found the two of you in the tunnels of Reeves Dam. She was fine but you were unconscious. I brought you here." He choked and tears welled in his eyes and said, "It was **you** who died, but something else happened because here you are." He blinked and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Chloe reached up cupped her hand on his face and wiped it away with her thumb. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as more tears fell.

Clark's cell phone rang. He sat back, swallowed hard and tried to sound normal. "Lois, hi."… "Yes, she's fine."…"No, they don't know what was wrong with her. She's not injured though and will be released shortly."…."My house."…"See you there. 'Bye," and hung up.

While Clark was on the phone, Chloe got up and walked around the room, trying to process what Clark had said. She wandered over to the desk and found her medical record on the top. She opened the file and found her death certificate on top. A sticky-note indicated that the doctor requested an autopsy due to the unknown cause and her young age but parental consent was pending. She heard Clark hang up and she picked up her file and looked at him. "This place gives me the creeps. Get me out of here."

"My thoughts exactly," and he picked her up, kissed her and then disappeared in a blur.

Clark made it home in seconds and took her in the house. He sat on the sofa with her in his lap and hugged her for several long moments. He had just lived his worst nightmare and could not believe how awful it had been.

He finally let go of her and just looked at her. "I'm sorry. I know you must think I've totally lost it but I was so…" He was having trouble finishing sentences.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here now and not going anywhere," Chloe tenderly placed one hand on the side of his face and was rewarded with a smile. He took that hand in his own and kissed it.

"Let's go through this again. What do you remember about when you found Lois?"

"Well, I ran down the tunnel, fund a huge knife with blood all over it, and then saw Lois. She had a wound on her stomach and she was pale – almost grey. I...I knelt beside her and she wasn't breathing. I tried to revive her but it was too late. She was dead." Chloe stopped, pressing fingers to her temples as she either thought hard to remember or tried to block the awful memory. "I was kneeling beside her, crying, and stroking her forehead telling her I was so sorry." She looked at Clark. "The next thing I remember is I woke up in the drawer and started screaming and then you were there," she shivered at the memory of the morgue.

Clark told her about being in Lionel's office and suddenly hearing her heartbeat change. "Lionel!" He grabbed for his cell phone. "I have to let him know I found you," he was dialing as he spoke.

"Lionel, this is Clark."… "Yes, I found her at the dam and took her to the hospital… Yes, please bring it to my house" … "Thanks." He tossed the phone on the trunk and put his arms around her again. "Lionel found your car and will bring it here for you. He'll be by this evening. Lois is on the way too. Now where was I?"

"Wait a second; you can hear my _heartbeat_? All the time? Anywhere?"

"Yes," Clark blushed at the admission and his gaze dropped to his hands. "I can hear it anywhere all the time—I don't ever eavesdrop," he looked up at her again. "I promise, I just like to hear your heartbeat. It makes me feel close to you when we are apart."

"Wow. That is so _totally_ cool. I wish I could do that," she smiled. "Oh! I interrupted you. You were in Lionel's office and you realized I was in trouble."

"If there was a lesson in today, it was that being a superhero is hard and means making choices. The hardest thing I think I have ever done is to let Lionel search for you while I went off to make sure that Lex didn't get his hands on the Phantom." He stopped as remembered that the Phantom was still out there somewhere and realized he was probably going to have to leave to look for it soon.

He continued. "The Phantom is a whole story by itself but I want to talk about what happened to you. I heard later that Lionel had discovered you were at the dam, and so I went looking for you. I found you and Lois in the tunnel. She was sitting next to you trying to wake you up because you were unconscious. She didn't understand what was going on. She remembered being attacked by a guy with a knife, being stabbed, and calling you for help. The next thing she knew, she woke up to find you next to her, and she didn't have scratch on her. The only proof she has that anything happened is that her shirt has a hole in it and blood was everywhere. Her story matches what you remember."

"I don't know what happened, but if as you say, Lois is fine, I don't care." Chloe was puzzled but relieved.

Clark stood and pulled her to her feet and bent to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck kissed him back. They were startled to hear Lois "Hey! Smallville! Let go of my cousin or get a room."

Chloe let go of Clark and flew to her cousin and about knocked her over as she hugged her. Clark blushed red because he was so intent on kissing Chloe he hadn't heard Lois' arrive. _Can't let that happen again, _he thought

"I'm famished. Let's eat." She held up bags of take-out. "I had the goons who brought me here stop at the Chinese place. I ordered your favorite comfort food – AND plenty of cookies." Clark and Chloe moved from the sofa to the kitchen as she opened the bags and began pulling out boxes and handed chopsticks to each of them. "Dig in."

Chloe knew that Clark couldn't discuss the Phantom in front of Lois so she decided to be the one to start asking questions. "Lois, why were you at the dam?"

Lois helped herself to some of the food and began. "Chloe, I know I promised that I would let the Wes issue drop, but I figured out that the numbers he told me as he died were coordinates. He had given me the location of the lab! I went there, was attacked by this guard with a HUGE knife, called you and then must have passed out. I woke up and found you next to me but the pain was gone." She showed Chloe her stomach. Sure enough, the shirt had a bloody hole, but there wasn't a scratch on her. "Something big had happened because there were cave-ins and we were trapped. While I was thinking of a way to get you out, Clark showed up. He took you to the hospital and I went looking for evidence to bury Lex."

Lois was suddenly very animated. "And Chloe, I was right! Lex was planning on building an army of zombies or something. Look, I have pictures!" She told them about what she had found deep in the facility and showed them the pictures she had taken. She went on to tell them about her encounter with Lionel. "I just don't know what to make of him. He promised me he'd have that facility destroyed and cleaned out so that the families of the soldiers wouldn't be hurt. I am not sure I trust him. I haven't had much to do with him, but I know he's the one who tried to kill you, Chloe."

Chloe looked at Clark before she spoke. "Well, I don't always trust him either, but in the last year, as Lex has slid further into the abyss of slimedom, Lionel has been climbing out and has been a help."

"Don't forget that he's been a big help introducing my mom to the right people since she was appointed Senator in my dad's place," added Clark, who hated to admit it but Lionel was a big help lately. He still wasn't sure he could completely trust him, but on several occasions when Lionel could have used his knowledge of Clark's abilities to help Lex, he had kept the secret. "I can check with him and make sure he's destroyed the lab for you if you like."

"No thanks. I can do it. Besides, the way you and Chloe were lip-locked when I got here, I figure I'd better leave before too long…except that I don't have any transportation. The goons who dropped me off left with my car at Lionel's orders."

There was a knock at the door as it opened. "I said I'd destroy it, and I am quite willing to prove it," said Lionel, as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry to arrive unannounced Clark, but I heard Miss Lane through the screen door." He looked at Lois again and said, "If you'd like, Miss Lane I'll be happy to take you there first thing tomorrow. My 'goons,' as you call them are outside with your car. Do you want them to leave it here for you or take it to your apartment?" He looked over at Clark. "Clark, if I might interrupt you, I need to discuss something urgent with you privately."

Lois began gathering her things and said, "Leave the car, Mr. Luthor, and if you don't mind, and pick me up at 8am. Goodnight, Clark. Chloe, I am so sorry about Lana, I know you were her best friend," she gave Chloe a hug and headed toward the door, pausing when Chloe called out to her.

"Lana? Lois, wait! Clark, what is she talking about?" Chloe was confused.

Lois stopped and came back into the kitchen. "She doesn't know yet? Oh CRAP! I am so sorry."

"No, Lois, I haven't gotten to that part yet." At the mention of Lana, Clark's gut had tightened as he remembered what happened. How could he have forgotten about **that**? He put his hand on Chloe's arm and looked at her. "There's something else. Something awful happened; I don't know how to tell you. Chloe, Lana is dead. Lex murdered her." He told her about Lana's visit that morning, her decision to leave Smallville, and hearing of the explosion from Lionel.

A stunned Chloe looked at Lionel who said, "Yes, Miss Sullivan, I am truly sorry."

The day had suddenly become too much. Clark held Chloe as she sobbed uncontrollably. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa and sat holding her. After a minute, she looked up at Clark, and nodded, "Lionel needs to talk to you. Lois is here. Go on. I'll be ok." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and looked at back Lois, who came over and sat with her cousin. He looked over at the two women and followed Lionel out the door.


	16. Strategy

Chapter 16: Strategy

Lionel and Clark walked out to the barn and up into the loft where J'onn J'onzz was waiting for them. "Kal-El, Lionel told me you encountered the Phantom today and it now has a body."

Clark relayed the events at the dam and Lionel told J'onn about how kryptonite seemed to strengthen the wraith instead of hurt it. Clark finished saying, "When I noticed that the sun seemed to weaken it, I was able to knock it away but because I hit it so hard I don't know where it landed. I was about to search for it when I heard cries for help and ran back to the dam."

"Kal-El, the Phantom and needs to be caught. It has already killed again today, and is apparently looking for more Kryptonite. We cannot let this happen." J'onn turned and picked up something from behind the mirror in the corner. "Apparently you and the wraith are paradoxes. While kryptonite is dangerous and weakens you, the yellow sun heals you and gives you your strength. For the Phantom, sunlight is the danger and kryptonite is the source of power. I have found evidence that it was here in your barn." He showed Clark a ripped bloody t-shirt the same color as the one the Phantom had on last time he saw it, and handed Clark a white crystal. Clark recognized the crystal as a piece of once-green kryptonite.

"Well, at least when he gets near it, he neutralizes it so it can't be used again, to help him or hurt me."

Lionel looked worried. "Clark, Lex had a safe full of refined the meteor rock at the facility. Since the Phantom is a copy of you, he knows what you do and will realize that Lex is your enemy and try to ally with him. You know, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' " He was interrupted by a phone call. "I just got word that Lex has been released on bail due to the absence of a body or any DNA proving that Lana was in the vehicle. If the Phantom finds Lex, there could be a problem."

J'onn looked at Lionel. "You haven't moved the kryptonite yet, have you?"

"No, there was too much and we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Everything we did today stayed inside the building," said Lionel.

Clark thought for a moment. "Actually, if the Phantom finds Lex that would help. Do you know if the wraith has contacted him?"

I have a contact in the mansion. I can find out. What do you have in mind?

Clark told them his idea and for the next half-hour they discussed some scenarios.

As Clark left the house with Lionel, Lois shrugged and said, "Men. They fight like vicious animals one second and are having a beer the next. I'll never figure them out."

"Ahh, but that is why we love them so much. All that maleness and masculinity," quipped Chloe and Lois nodded in agreement.

"Chloe," Lois began tentatively. "Chloe, I don't know how I was healed and I am not sure I want to know," she paused as remembered all of the men in the room who were supposed to be dead but weren't. "I am just so glad that you are ok. You were barely breathing and had almost no heartbeat when Clark left with you; I was afraid for the worst."

"Yeah, well, nothing was wrong, and I was able to come home. Science in action, I guess." Chloe didn't mention coming to in the morgue.

"Definitely." Lois looked down at her shirt and got up heading toward the stairs. "I am going to borrow one of Smallville's shirts. I'll be right back."

Lois went to Clark's room and opened his closet, scanning her choices. While she usually wore his favorite shirt just to annoy him, she figured that with the day's events he wouldn't be keen on that kind of levity. "Geez, Smallville, you have _got_ to figure out that shirts come in colors other than red, white, blue and yellow." She pulled her ruined shirt off, tossed it and chose a blue oxford.

Chloe pulled a movie from the cabinet and put it in while Lois was upstairs. She was tired, and didn't want to talk about the day anymore and knew that the only way to distract Lois was with bad horror movies. She had just the one. She'd found it when she and Clark were on their "let's watch X type of movies" kick and had a good laugh at it. She popped the DVD in and went to pop the popcorn.

"OOH! A movie! What's playing?" Lois came down just as the movie was getting started and hopped into the chair.

"It's a really bad horror movie called THE FOG. It is more funny than scary, but has an awesome shower scene and the lead actor is _serious_ eye candy," said Chloe coming back with a hot bowl of buttered popcorn. Lois took it from her and put it in her own lap and began munching happily. Chloe smiled to herself and curled up on the sofa. _Mission accomplished. Bad horror works every time._

The bang of the screen door announced Clark's return. "I got ice cream for dessert if anyone is interested. I have mint chocolate chip and coffee."

"Thanks, Clark. I'll have both!" exclaimed Chloe,

"Ice cream?" asked Lois. "There wasn't any in the freezer, I checked. Weren't you in a meeting with Lionel?"

Chloe saw Clark realize he'd goofed and spoke up as she went to the kitchen to help serve. "There's a freezer in the barn. You don't know about that one?"

"News to me. Well, I'd like mint, please. It will go perfect with the popcorn."

"Good save. Thanks," whispered Clark as he scooped up the ice cream for them. He, like Chloe loved both and dished up huge bowls for the three of them and then settled onto the sofa with Chloe.

Clark wasn't really into horror movies, but he wasn't stupid either. There were… _benefits_ to cuddling with the woman you love during a hot love scene. —He noticed that it hadn't played yet and chuckled to himself. There would be double benefits tonight. Public PDA would bug the crap out of Lois.

The movie ended and Lois stood and stretched. She looked over at the sofa and saw that the pair of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She smiled as she recalled Martha telling her about finding them like that countless times. It was her turn for blanket/clean-up duty and she did it lovingly.


	17. Bizarro

Chapter 17: Bizarro

The first thing that Clark was aware of that morning was her heartbeat. He'd heard it the first thing every morning for years and shivered to think that yesterday he'd lost it. He opened his eyes and saw her, lying on his chest, her small hand under his. He should have realized that they'd fall asleep on the sofa. He smiled and whipped out from under her at super speed the way he always did, and as usual, she was undisturbed. He sped outside to do the chores before she woke up.

Chores done, he went back inside and started preparing breakfast. The aroma of eggs, toast and bacon soon roused her and she wandered into the kitchen to find him ready for her with a steaming cup of coffee. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his and let him pull her into a warm hug. They sat down to eat.

"So tell me about the Phantom thing that you mentioned yesterday. We got sidetracked," Chloe, the perfect example of a woman, could just pick up a conversation out of nowhere with no problem.

Clark told her all about finding the facility and the wraith stealing his DNA to give himself a body. "Chloe, he is just like me but he's…bizarre…Kryptonite seems to energize him while sunlight hurts him. We have a sort of plan to stop him but it is a waiting game because he has to make the first move."

Chloe wanted very much to help Clark but knew he'd never let her near the action. She'd also been away from work for a couple of days and needed school and her job. "As much as I love playing Ghost Buster, I missed classes yesterday and I am sure that this new editor coming in will wonder where I am. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later," said Clark.

"I'd better get going. I need a shower and a change of clothes. Thanks for the breakfast," and she kissed him and went out the door.

Clark took his own shower and called Lionel. No word had come about the wraith contacting Lex, so Clark decided to go over and harass him on his own. He hoped that more visible he was, the better chance of drawing out Bizarro. He'd given the wraith that name because it had used it "I'm like you, only…bizarre." Well, that and he didn't really know what else to call it.

He was at the mansion in seconds and didn't bother being announced. Lex didn't even look surprised to see him, and the customary laptop was already closed. "I figured you'd be here today. Are you going to try to finish what you started yesterday?" Lex taunted Clark.

"No, you aren't worth killing. Though it is taking every ounce of my self-control to keep from going after you. A CHILD Lex! How could you kidnap a child? Stupid question. If you're capable of blowing up your WIFE, whom you say you love and adore, who knows what you can do. Why?" Clark prowled around the room, and found he was angrier than he thought he'd be. He had loved Lana once, and still considered her a dear friend, but technically was here just to yank Lex's chain and draw Bizarro out.

"You seem to forget that a man is innocent until proven guilty. Yes, I am charged but have been released on bail for lack of evidence that she died, or was even in the car. Why on earth would I kill her? I loved her more than my own life. As for the boy, the authorities don't know I was involved. He's back safe at the hospital and apparently doesn't remember a thing."

"Lana came to me yesterday morning to tell me she was leaving you and that you had threatened her," Clark growled at Lex. "She'd had enough of your lies and said she had proof you were involved in horrific research. People involved with you have 'disappeared' for less. You may have loved her, but you love power more. She was a threat to your plans."

"I don't have to listen to this. My lawyer has instructed me to keep silent. As for the boy, it really isn't any of your business, but he was a danger to himself and others. I was trying to protect him. I am not going to explain myself to you because I don't owe you anything. You know your way out. I suggest you leave on your own so my men don't have to throw you out," Lex nodded to his security team standing at the door.

Clark allowed himself to be escorted out, decided to go to the Talon to check on Lois. She said Lionel was picking her up at 8 and it was still early. He walked in, ordered his usual plus one for her, and went up to knock on Lois' door. She hollered, "C'mon in," and Clark entered.

No sooner than Clark closed the door and turned around, Lois slapped him hard across the face, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall "Listen Smallville. I don't know what has gotten into you, but last night you were all smoochie poochie with my cousin -which was nauseating by the way- and then fell asleep together on the couch. What in the HELL do you think coming on to me this morning, and I want a straight answer NOW!" She was furious.

"OW! Hey! What are you talking about? (He was glad he saw the slap coming so he could go with it or she'd have broken her hand but it still stung like a sonofabitch.) "I only just left home a few minutes ago when Chloe headed to Metropolis.—Oh and are you _deranged_? _I_ came on to _YOU_? Puleeze."

Lois relaxed a little at that, and let go of his shirt. "I had finished my morning run and was cooling off behind the Talon before coming up to the apartment. You came around the corner and grabbed my ass and tried to kiss me, saying something about being "crazy to have missed out on that piece of ass that was right in front of him all along."

"Like I said, Lois, I was at home with Chloe," said Clark, handing her a coffee and rubbing his cheek. "After all we have gone through to find each other and get together and the way you and I get along so famously, do you honestly think I'd leave her and put the moves on you? Especially in that manner? Get real. It couldn't have been me."

"Well, if it wasn't you, you have an identical twin, but he prefers black and leather – which you should try that sometime, by the way." She paused and said, "You're right. 'Clark Kent the ultimate gentleman' doesn't make the first move, _ever_, so it couldn't have been you. Another thing…and it was weird. You were talking about yourself in third person. That was just weird," Lois was thoughtful. "OH GOD! What if Lex somehow managed to clone you too?!!"

"What time is Lionel picking you up?" Clark had to distract her. The only answer was that Bizarro had found her. At least Clark knew he was in the area.

Lois checked her watch, and as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Lionel's driver was there. "Good morning, Miss Lane. Mr. Luthor is ready for you downstairs."

"Give me two more minutes. I'm almost ready," said Lois. "Sorry Clark, I have to go. Can we finish this later?"

"Sure. I'll tell Lionel you are on the way down," said Clark and went down the stairs to the car where Lionel was waiting. "Lois is on her way down. Do you have any news?" Clark asked.

"Only the confusion you caused by your little visit. Are you sure it was prudent to try to provoke him?"

Clark ignored the question and told Lionel about Lois' encounter with Bizarro. "She thinks it is a clone from Lex's lab," he said. "At least we know he is in the area." They were interrupted by Lois, who had arrived downstairs. Clark watched the car drive off. He wondered if it was safe to walk around town. If his doppelganger was making trouble, it was going to be his job to clean up the mess. Another one of the joys of being Clark Kent, except Red K wasn't responsible this time. Oh Joy. He decided to head home instead.

Lex was just getting back to work when he was again interrupted. He looked up to see Clark walk in – again – and buzzed his security angrily. "I thought I already had you escorted out. Do I need to call the police?"

"No, you haven't seen me today, I assure you. By the way, your security team won't be coming in. They are having…health issues." He grinned evilly and displayed his bloody hands.

Lex blanched and fell back. The being in front of him _looked_ like Clark, but his voice was very different, almost eerie, and he had a crazed and dangerous look to his eye. Lex realized he was talking to the wraith, which had somehow taken over Clark's body.

As if it had read his mind, the wraith answered his question. "Yes, I look like Clark Kent," it looked dangerously thoughtful for a moment and said, "You were friends once, but no longer. I want him out of the way as well. He will die, but first you have something I need."

"Why do you need to kill Clark? He may not be my friend any more, but I have no cause to kill him," said Lex, backing away.

"He is your enemy. He will eventually bring you down. I know about you and what you want. You were trying to capture me when I was in the old man and then the boy. You want something I have. I can give it to you, and with that you can have your greatest desire: Ultimate power. As my ally, you will be unstoppable. The first step is Clark Kent. DEAD. I need meteor rock and I need it NOW, and I know you have lots of it," he stepped to the side and motioned for Lex to lead the way and escorted him from the room. "Let's go. You drive."

Lois was walking around the tunnels, examining them for any remaining evidence of the gruesome lab that had existed the day before. She saw for herself that Lionel had kept his word and the entire operation had been destroyed. There was no evidence the rooms had even existed, and Lionel explained that they had been filled with quick setting concrete after the contents had been destroyed. She wasn't sure how concrete trucks avoided notice where trucks taking things away would have, but she didn't ask. On the way out she noticed one remaining secured door and asked what it was. "I thought you promised everything would be removed. What is in there?"

Lionel motioned for one of his men to open the door. "Inside this vault is refined meteor rock, which is highly flammable and explosive. Since this is a working dam, we could not risk an explosion by burning it with the rest. As Luthorcorp owns the facility, I have secured the room and will have the contents removed and destroyed safely soon. I would be happy to let you observe if you desire."

"No, I am satisfied. Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"My pleasure, Miss Lane." Lionel's phone rang. "If you'll excuse me I need to take a call." He listened for a moment and hung up. He motioned to one of his men to escort Lois to the car. "I am sorry but I have just been notified of something that needs my urgent attention. I will have to have one of my men take you back to your apartment. I am needed in Metropolis immediately."

He watched Lois leave under the protection of his men and immediately made another call. "I just received word they are on the way here. I'm leaving now," and hung up. He looked around and got in the car, and it pulled away.

Clark arrived seconds later at the other end of the dam, and watched as the car pulled away. He concentrated to focus his hearing and heard Lex's Porsche approaching but it was till several minutes away. He went inside into the tunnels and searched the facility to find the place Lionel had told him was the best place set his trap and waited. A few minutes later he heard Lex and Bizarro enter the tunnels and watched them from his hiding place.

Lex noticed immediately that the area looked as though it had been sterilized (in efficient Luthor fashion,) but said nothing. He hoped that the team hadn't removed the vault's contents. He led the way down the tunnel toward the vault, and looked through the window. The contents were still there. He turned to Bizarro and handed him passkey.

As Bizarro turned to open the vault and Lex pulled the gun he wore at all times and pointed it at him. "I know that you are a alien. Where are you from and why is it that you are able to look like Clark? Tell me what you are and what you want here."

"You know," said the wraith, turning to look at him, "if you kill me, you'll never find out the answers to those questions, or the ones about Clark that have been nagging at you since you met him." Lex hesitated and in an instant was tossed across the room like a rag doll by the wraith. He hit some ductwork and fell to the floor. Clark focused his vision and hearing, and could see he still had a heartbeat and was unhurt, just unconscious.

Bizarro turned, opened the vault and stepped inside as Clark stepped from his hiding place and advanced toward the vault, getting as close as he could without falling to the floor, but seriously weakening himself and grunting at the intense nausea and pain. Bizarro screamed in agony as the radiation touched his body, but the scream turned to a groan of intense pleasure as all of the energy was absorbed. All of the containers turned from an eerie green to white, depleted of their deadly poison.

"Hey! Bizarro." called Clark and Bizarro turned and looked at him. "I hear you're looking for me. I figured I'd find you to save you a trip."

Bizarro was drunk with the power he had absorbed. "Foolish Kryptonian! You will die today and I will take your place and rule here. Humans are not only weak and easily dominated; they are also fun to kill. That human…Lois…will provide some…enjoyment…until I decide to kill her," Bizarro taunted.

"Well then, come and get me," said Clark and rushed at Bizarro.

The Phantom watched calmly as Clark barreled toward him and easily punched him hard in the chest. He felt Clark's chest collapse with a satisfying crunch and watched as the impact of the blow propelled him backward and into a pair of columns that held up the roof, causing a collapse, opening a hole in the roof. He saw Clark lying in the shaft of light, not moving. Bizarro gave a satisfied grunt and turned walking down the tunnel toward where Lex lay.

Clark lay where he had landed in the patch of bright sunlight, pretending to be dead. The sun's energy almost immediately erased the sickening effects of the kryptonite and Clark lay quietly, bathing in the healing rays that washed over him. He could feel his injuries healing quickly, as every cell filled with energy and strength. A few moments later he stood up and called out, "Is that all you've got?"

Bizarro turned and saw Clark standing in a shaft of sunlight. He knew that the kryptonite had given him greater strength than Clark and that Clark should be dead. He gave Clark a look of deadly confusion as he walked back to stand in front of him studying him. Clark watched the wraith's skin take on a cracked appearance as the poison took effect, waiting as long as he could before Bizarro started to feel the weakening effects. He saw his other self sag, just a little, and smiled saying, "It's time for you to leave," and he put everything he had into a powerful uppercut to Bizarro's jaw, which sent him flying up through the hole in the ceiling. Clark jumped up through the hole to watch as the last Phantom Zone wraith flew into the stratosphere and saw red streak grab it whisk it away.


	18. Partners

Chapter 18: Partners

Chloe was having a bad day. She got to work and discovered that the new editor had indeed been looking for her. Jimmy was furious because he'd just returned from an assignment in China taking pictures of rare Pandas and the pictures he'd worked hard to get were round filed. She hadn't had a chance to meet him but the vibes flying around the basement office didn't make her too anxious. A couple of top reporters had been fired and several others had quit.

Lois had arrived and offered to take her to lunch. They were about to leave when a very loud obnoxious voice boomed through the basement calling her name. She turned to see a tall slim man walking toward her desk. "You must be Sullivan," he quipped. "Grant Gabriel, your new editor. Where have you been all day? Working on the story of the century, I hope?"

"Yes, Mr. Gabriel, I'm Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan. I've been down here all morning. This is my cousin Lois Lane. We were just on our way to lunch."

"Lane. The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. Do you work for me too?"

"No, I work for your competition, the _Inquisitor_," answered Lois.

"I'd hardly call the _Inquisitor_ competition, Miss Lane, but now I know where I've seen your name before. I've read some of your articles. They're good."

Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Lois wrote about space invasions and other fluff. _She_ got by-lines for uncovering a Russian kidnapping ring and a page 1 line for exposing an FBI fugitive. Chloe worked her rear off, and Lois is remembered for space man fluff?

"Good enough for a job?" asked Lois

"Sure. You show lots of potential. I'm going to team you up with Sullivan here. A little family competition is a good thing." He turned to Chloe. "Sullivan! Set her up with a desk next to yours and let her shadow you. You'll be working together from now on." He turned his sights on Jimmy. "Hey! Panda boy! You're their photographer," Grant whirled out of the room.

Lois looked at her cousin. "Hey, you don't look so happy about this. What's up?" Realization suddenly dawned. "You don't like that he thought I was good, do you? You can't take it that I may actually have some talent!"

Chloe back-pedaled. "No, it isn't that, you _do_ have talent, but I've been down here paying my dues for two years and…"

"And I just showed up and am made your partner," said Lois. Yeah. I'd be ticked too. How about we do what Grant said, and have me shadow you and learn from you. We'll make sure that when we get published your name goes first – for a while anyway. I don't want to fight with you but I do like competition."

Chloe looked at her cousin and knew why she loved her so much. Lois was tough as nails but had a really sweet side. She hugged her and said, "Deal. Let's get that lunch. I want to hear about how your morning with Lionel went." She was also secretly worried about Clark and hadn't heard from him yet. She'd feel better when she got a phone call. "Jimmy, are you hungry? We may as well bounce story ideas around."

They had a nice lunch and decided to do a piece on as much information about Lana's murder as they could. She had been their friend and they wanted to make sure Lex wouldn't get away with it. There were other reporters working on it for sure, because the dead wife of a billionaire was big news, but Chloe felt that because she'd been Lana's best friend, and had known Lex since 9th grade, she knew more than most.

Lois was making a coffee run that afternoon and Chloe was deep in on-line research when the papers on her desk were suddenly blown everywhere and she looked up to see Clark standing in front of her. She jumped up and put her arms around his neck. "Clark! I've been trying not to go crazy all day worrying about you!" She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. She couldn't get enough of him.

He kissed the top of her head and gently pulled her off of him. "Hey, it's o.k., I'm here, and I'm fine. Bizarro is gone. It is over. We're safe. Are you ready to go or is it going to be a late night?"

"Oh, Hi, Smallville. I didn't know you were coming to Metropolis today. Did you hear the news?" Lois handed Chloe a coffee. "Sorry I don't have one for you, I didn't know you were coming."

"News? What news?" Clark looked at Chloe.

"Lois has a job here at the D.P. We've been made partners and are working on article on Lana's death."

"Working together. Wow. Well you'll be paper's the top team in no time. With Chloe's writing and Lois' tenacity no story will be escape you," Clark was impressed.

"Hey, I can write too, you know," Lois tried to sound hurt, and punched Clark on the shoulder, which meant that all was forgiven.

He smiled at them both. "Well, then, as you are deep in a story, it looks like you are busy. Are you up for a date on Friday, Chlo?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me," she walked him to the elevator and kissed him. Call me later, ok?"

Clark got into the elevator and just as the doors closed, Lois ran in. "Hey, sorry. I wanted to ask you if you ran into your evil twin today. I've been watching the wires and haven't heard a thing. I told Lionel about him and my theory that he's a clone and he said he'd have his people looking for the guy."

"No, I haven't heard a thing. I think we can trust Lionel to take care of it. Don't worry, o.k.?"

"Sure, Clark. Thanks," said Lois and got out, heading for the stairs back down to the basement.

Clark walked through the lobby and out into the fading sunshine. He walked around the corner and as soon as he came to a quiet alley, he went into super speed and headed home. Chores were waiting.

He was thoughtful as he ate his dinner. The events of the past several months had been the impetus of major changes in his life, and he had the feeling that the recent changes were only the beginning. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see J'onn J'onzz standing outside and motioned for him to come in.

"If you'd like dinner, there's more on the stove. If you'd prefer, the cookies you like are on the counter in the tin. Help yourself." Clark motioned for his guest to sit with him.

J'onn couldn't resist the cookies and picked up the tin and joined Clark at the counter. "You've done well, Kal-El. Your father would be proud of you. All of the Phantom Zone criminals are either captured or eliminated and you've learned much from the experience. I know you said their escape was your fault, but you weren't meant to end up in the Zone, and did not know that they would be drawn to the gate when you left. You don't have to take responsibility for everything, but in making it a priority to recapture them brings honor to the House of El."

"Thanks, J'onn. I know I seem to carry the world on my shoulders but it is my fault that there are meteors here that have infected people, and that the second shower happened, and the list goes on."

J'onn got up and poured himself a glass of milk. Clark had taught him the joy of dipping the cookies in the liquid and it made them even more enjoyable. "Clark, Jor-El sent you here, but he had no way of knowing that the ship would accompany a meteor shower or the results of the rocks landing on Earth. You arrived with the meteors but _it isn't your fault_. You are the last of your people. You have said yourself that you were sent here to help and protect the people of your adopted planet. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but get over yourself and get on with your destiny," J'onn put his glass in the sink and went to the door. "Let me know when you're ready to begin your training. I'll watch over the ones you love for you. Good-night, Kal-El."

Clark thought about what J'onn said as he cleaned up the kitchen. He went to the loft and looked out at the evening sky. Much of his life he'd felt alone, but lately, he had been feeling less so. He was coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't human, but was grounded by Chloe's love for him. She fit him so perfectly and really was his True One.

Chloe cooked dinner on Friday night and she and Clark were curled up in front of the fire enjoying dessert. Clark figured something was up because she'd been quiet all evening. Not that they didn't spend evenings in quiet companionship, but it was a different quiet. He looked over at her, rubbed arm to comfort her, and asked what was up.

"You know when I said I didn't remember anything about Lois' 'resurrection' at the dam? Well, I have remembered something," She looked at Clark who didn't say anything, so she continued. "I remember crying, and one of my tears landed on her forehead. Suddenly we were both surrounded by a blinding light, and that's when memory lane ends." She looked at Clark again who still didn't say anything. "You know what this means, don't you? Most infected people go crazy. Clark, I'm afraid," she began to cry big tears.

"Hey…No…You're fine. You're not crazy," Clark pulled her into his arms and rocked her. You have a gift – you can heal," he looked at her, holding her chin in his hand. "I'm not real excited to have to you do it again any time soon, but it sure came in handy that time. Maybe it was a one-time thing, but don't worry. I'll watch over you. I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and held her close.

Chloe stopped crying and looked up at Clark who kissed her tenderly and then they sat together looking at the fire. After a while she got up to make a pot of coffee and he picked out a movie. "Do you want THE FOG again?" He looked at her with a devilish grin.

"You're just looking for an excuse to make out, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"Who, me? Of course not. I don't need an excuse to kiss you. A lot," his green eyes sparkled with mischief. "ALIEN?"

"NOT! How about PRINCESS BRIDE?" We can do a shot whenever he says 'Inconceivable!"

"Ok, but you do realize, that you'll be the drunk one and I'll be able to take advantage of you, right?" Clark reminded her, holding the Bailey's over her coffee. She smiled at him and winked.


	19. Departure

Chapter 19: Departure

The next morning he woke up and she was lying on the sofa with him as usual. She'd gotten smashed on Bailey's and coffee, but he'd been a good boy and kept it to serious kissing. He watched her as she slept. The time was drawing near for him to leave for training and he already dreaded leaving her.

Two years was a long time to be gone and he'd have to pretty much disappear. How was he going to explain that? He had been thinking about it until his brain hurt and couldn't figure out a way to help people and still be anonymous.

Chloe stirred and woke up. He smiled at her and helped her sit up. "How's the head today?" He asked.

"Not too bad, thank you. Do you want me to make breakfast while you shower and change?" He nodded and headed up the stairs.

She hummed to herself as she made breakfast and thought about the future. He hadn't said anything but she knew that he'd have to leave for training soon, now that all of the Zoners were taken care of. She'd have to make it through the next two years with a total of 4 visits and only then she and Clark could start their life together.

They enjoyed breakfast and sat on the porch swing sipping coffee. "Chloe, how will I make this serving Earth thing work? I mean, I do it all the time, but I have to keep covering for myself and I hate the lying. There has to be a way to follow my destiny and not have to lie all time. I can't, as you say, stand for 'truth, justice, and the American way' if I have to lie every second of the day."

"Definitely. Especially since you're so bad at it," agreed Chloe.

"There are two things I am sure of: My destiny is to serve Earth and you are my soul mate. In serving the first I am bound to piss some people off, and public knowledge of who you are to me will be dangerous for both of us. There has to be a way for me to do this anonymously. Too bad I can't split into two people," he mused.

Chloe was thoughtful. "Hey, maybe there is. Stay here. I'll be right back." She left and went in the house, up to his room and started rummaging. She found what she was looking for and came back and put something in Clark's hands.

He looked down and saw what she had given him. "My glasses. What do they have to do with being two people?"

Chloe pulled out a comb and worked on him for a minute. She put the glasses on him and tilted her head to see if she liked what she saw. She made a few changes with the comb and then stepped back. She held out her hand and pulled him inside to the mirror over the buffet.

"I see me, with my hair combed, wearing gasses. Ok. So what?"

"That's going to be Clark Kent, your everyday side who everyone knows. The glasses make you kinda nerdy —but very cute— and nobody would suspect you are really…." she took off the glasses, and used her fingers to muss his hair a bit, making it accentuate his already very masculine features. She pulled off his flannel shirt and tucked his t-shirt in tightly to show off his muscular physique, and stepped back. "This is your super hero face. Of course, you'll have to have some kind of suit, like Green Arrow does, so that you have some more anonymity, but I think it will work."

Clark looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't know, Chlo. I still see the same me; oh —and as to a suit, I'd rather wear a cape than a mask any day."

"That's the beauty of the whole thing, Clark. Think about it. Clark is the nerdy farm boy who couldn't talk to girls without blushing, and either faints or isn't around when the cool stuff happens. Even Lois thinks you're a weenie. Nobody expects Clark Kent to be the super hero you've been hiding all these years," she stood behind him and put arms around him, peering around him at his reflection.

He stood looking at himself for a minute, turned and picked up the flannel shirt. A microsecond later, he stood wearing the shirt, glasses, and had combed his hair. Chloe nodded. She saw a blur and he'd changed back. He changed back and forth a few times trying out the idea, and then looked down at her. "So how will people who have known me all my life not recognize me?"

"Well, you're going to be gone for two years, so we have time to set it up. You'll come back with the glasses, saying that the old injury that blinded you cropped up or something. When people who knew you see the new version of Clark Kent they'll just accept it. You can see through the prescription, can't you?"

Clark put on the glasses, and looked at himself. The prescription was pretty strong but he saw normally as though the lenses were regular glass. He looked at Chloe and said, "This just might work. How do we arrange my 2-year sabbatical?"

"Do you still want to be a journalist?" Chloe asked? "I've said before, it is a great way to be in the pulse of what is happening. You'll be among of the first to know when something happens needing your alter-ego."

"Yes, but I don't have time to go to the arctic for two years _and_ go to school."

"True," she said as she picked up her phone. She walked across the room as she made a call. "Hi. This is Chloe Sullivan. Do you have a few minutes this morning to meet with Clark and me?"... "Super"… "Do you want us to come to you, or are you nearby and can come to the farm?"... "Great!...'Bye." She looked at Clark and said, "Help is on the way. I've got to make some more coffee. Help me with the dishes."

They had just finished the dishes when there was a knock at the door, and Lionel stepped in. "Good morning, Clark, Miss Sullivan. How may I help you today?"

"Hi, Lionel. Coffee?" Clark handed him a cup and poured for him, while Chloe motioned him to a seat at the counter.

"Mr. Luthor, Clark has told me that you are one of the keepers of his secret, and that you know he has to leave for training sometime soon."

Lionel nodded. "Lionel, please, Miss Sullivan. I think we're past all the formalities."

"Sure, Lionel. Please call me Chloe…So training will require him to be gone for 2 years, and he won't have any contact with the rest of the world. I was wondering if you would give him a cover story. He needs to be able to come back and get a job as a journalist, preferably at the Daily Planet. Your corporation is huge, and offers internships and the like. Is there something you could "offer" Clark that would give him journalistic experience so that he can get a the job when he comes back, without a college degree?"

"Chloe, your talent is wasted on journalism. You are one of the brightest minds I have ever met, and you'd be an amazing addition to my team at Luthorcorp, but I know you'll never leave your beloved Daily Planet." He looked at Clark, "Would you accept my help if I offered such a plan as she describes?"

"Yes, I can do that. I trust you to continue to keep my secret," said Clark

"Son, hearing those words from you means the world to me," said Lionel. He smiled and thought for a minute. "Yes, I can work it out for you. I'll hire you on as a special intern to travel around the world, helping Luthorcorp in a sort of Peace Corps mission. You'll have the chance to see cultures and places you'd never see as a regular journalist and be able to journal about your experiences which you will bring back to share with a future editor."

"Wow, Lionel, that sounds great! I wish I could go," exclaimed Chloe.

"How will I be able to journal about places I won't be actually going to?" asked Clark. I don't want to start my new life on a base of lies and deception.

"You won't be. I was the keeper of Jor-El's consciousness, and am privy to a little bit of what your training will involve. You'll not only be learning about the 23 galaxies, you'll be learning about your adopted planet. All I can say is that you'll get the knowledge you need."

"Ok, then. I think I have to leave next month. I need time to work out the details of how the farm will be run in my absence. I'm not sure if I will be able to keep it. Can you get the details taken care of by then?" Clark asked.

"Easily. You know, Clark, this job comes with a salary. All you need to do is hire someone to work the land and care for the livestock," said Lionel.

"Lionel, I can't let you do that. I'm not really going to be working for you. It would not be honest," Clark objected.

"Son, consider it a gift or a scholarship fund, whatever. If you're going to accept the offer of the job, my books have to show a salary. I'll pay you what it costs to run the farm so you won't have to worry about anything. I'm sure Chloe would live in the house for you and your mother, and supervise the bills, etc., wouldn't you?" Lionel suddenly had it all worked out.

"You're not a bad mind yourself, Lionel," Chloe said. "Yes, Clark, I'll be happy to stay at the house to take care of things for you and your mom. What do you say?"

Clark couldn't believe how most everything was falling into place. He looked at Lionel, a former threat turned friend and protector, and Chloe, the love of his life and soul mate. He smiled, held out his hand and said, "You have an intern, Lionel."

The days and weeks leading up to **the day** went by quickly and Chloe was dreading tomorrow. She'd be saying good-bye for six months. They had worked out the details of his "internship" with Lionel, and gotten her signing privileges for the accounts to take care of the farm. Last night Lois was had a "Going Away" party for Clark at the Talon and he'd been touched that so many people wished him well. Chloe was glad that tonight was just the two of them and a quiet night at the farm. He was in Washington D.C. saying good-bye to Martha and she expected him home any time.

They had a quiet dinner and tried to do their ritual movie but it played unwatched so Clark turned it off. Instead they held each other and tried unsuccessfully not to shed any tears. She sat in his lap, drinking in the sight of him, and he couldn't get enough of her either. Every time he let go of her mouth he had to claim it again, kissing her until they were both breathless. They held hands, kissed to block out the world, and cuddled all evening, and finally when it was very late, Clark asked her, "Sleep upstairs with me tonight, please? I don't mean sex sleep, I mean sleep sleep. I just want to lay next to you and hold you in my arms." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

When she woke the next morning, there was a bunch of wild flowers on the pillow next to her, and a note: Six months, my love. Six months. — Clark. She pulled his pillow to her, drank in his scent, and sobbed. Six months. Hold on to that.


	20. Rygata

Chapter 20: Rygata

Chloe found flowers all over the house that morning. They were in the cup that held her toothbrush, on the tub floor, in the closet, and next to her coffee cup. She drove to Metropolis with them carefully balanced on the seat next to her so they could decorate her desk. Of course, the ones on the pillow were still there, but these she had to take with her. She arrived at the Daily Planet and stepped off the elevator to find everyone crowded around her desk.

"Hey guys, what is so interesting?" She asked as she walked up. The crowd saw her and parted, revealing her desk, covered with wildflowers. There were several bouquets in her coffee cup, pencil cup, and other containers she'd had on her desk, Bachelor Buttons framed her monitor which was covered with colored sticky notes, all of them saying "I LOVE YOU." More flowers covered her keyboard, and a daisy chain necklace was draped over the back of her chair.

Jimmy brought the necklace to her and put it over her head, and then stepped back to take a picture. "Smile, Gorgeous. Perfect!" He held out his arm and escorted her to her seat. She tried to keep the tears at bay but they coursed down her cheeks as she took in the sight.

"This has to stop. I've cried buckets already and have a headache from it," she protested.

"Hey, it is normal. I'd worry about you if you didn't have this reaction," Jimmy said.

"Well, I don't know how I am supposed to get anything done today. I can't see my desk, but I can't bear to disturb anything."

I took lots of pictures, and will give you copies so you could move some of the flowers. Here let me help you," Jimmy said as he carefully picked up the flowers from the keyboard, arranging them on a less used part of the desk.

Chloe looked at him. "Thanks, Jimmy. You're a great friend."

"Thanks. No problem. I know you're not my girl any more, but I think Clark won't mind my looking out for you. Besides, that's what friends are for," said Jimmy, smiling at her.

Chloe looked across at Lois' empty desk. "Where's Lois?"

"She's off checking on something. She should be back soon," he answered.

Chloe nodded and looked in her briefcase for her latest research on Lana's death. The three of them had already produced some good articles that Gabriel had printed and he was beginning to consider them the go to team for assignments on the Luthor case. The trial was to start in three months. The D.A. had decided to wait on the charge of murder because of the lack of a body or any evidence Lana had died. Conspiracy to Commit Murder, on the other hand, was thought to be an open and shut case.

Since there was no statute of limitations for murder, Chloe and the team were still actively looking for clues. There was no evidence to show that Lana had been in the vehicle, and yet there was a recording of him saying she'd never get away from him alive. She and the team had decided to search for evidence of Lana's survival. Lois' had a theory that by looking for what can't be found, you find something else. The three of them figured it would work better than anything else they'd tried.

"Did you do any research after I left last night?" Chloe asked.

"No, sorry. Gretchen called and I figured that I needed to pay some attention to her."

"Yeah. I can understand that. We aren't pressed for time, yet, but that doesn't mean someone else isn't on the story as well. Ready to get to work?" she asked.

Chloe flipped on her computer and continued her search. She had drawn the chore of looking through the Lex's finances – personal and Luthorcorp. Searching through all of the accounting was no easy task, because there was a massive sum of money to search through. Several times she had thought she was on to something but every time found it was a legitimate account.

"Hey, Cuz. I like your decorations. How are you holding up?"

Chloe looked over and saw Lois and gave her a smile. "I'm fine. Right now, anyway. Who knows about later? What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I was trying to do some of my own research and hit a roadblock. I don't know what to make of this account. Can you look into it for me?"

"Sure, Lois." Glad to give up the green paper chase for a moment, Chloe took the piece of paper from her. Lois had found an account that had been opened a little more than a year ago in Denmark, but at that time neither Luthorcorp nor Lexcorp had no business dealings in that country. Chloe quickly discovered it was a trust account under the name of a Rygata Lhanrul Holmes, the 6-year old daughter of a wealthy Dutch socialite.

"Hey Lois, I wonder if Lana knew that Lex had a child by another woman? Look at this," said Chloe as she made room for Lois next to her.

"Wow. I knew he was a playboy but you'd think he knew how to prevent accidents like that. At least he's taking care of her. Do we publish it?"

"No, not yet. We don't have proof, only speculation she's his. For all we know, he's benevolent." She picked up the phone and dialed the travel office. "Are you up to a trip? Gabriel said we have a budget for travel. I think he'll spring for this. Take Jimmy and go to Odense and see if you can find her. Be discreet, we don't want to arouse suspicion. Research what you can over there, and Jimmy will take pictures. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I've always wanted to go to Denmark. Jimmy! Get your cameras and all that photography stuff. We're off on a trip. Don't forget your passport!" Lois kissed her on the cheek and bounced out the door on the way to the travel office.

"Don't forget your laptop! I'll email you the information I've got to get you started," Chloe called after her.

She continued to work on the name, still not finding much. The child was 6, living with her mother in Odense, and had a large trust fund of over ten million dollars. She emailed what she had to Lois and saved what she had in her file.

She opened her drawer to look for a stick of gum and found more flowers. She brought one to her nose and smelled its sweet aroma. She closed her eyes and thought of last night…

She'd allowed him to lead her up the stairs and into his room where he turned and handed her his football jersey. He said he wanted her to have it because she looked better in it than he did. When she asked when she'd ever worn it, he blushed and told her about what happened in the loft the time she drank the love potion. He'd looked so cute when he blushed! She kissed him went to change and brush her teeth. When she came back he was looking totally sexy in his white t-shirt and pj pants and she modeled the jersey for him. They got into bed and he put his arms around her, kissed her, and held her as they both fell asleep…

Six months until she'd see the green eyes, perfect mouth, fabulous smile…she'd better not go further...here anyway. Sigh. How was she going to get through the day much less the next 179? She decided to focus on the future. She'd manage the farm and think about the research for her ongoing series of articles. She had to make things right for Lana.

Lois and Jimmy got back from Denmark late one afternoon two weeks later, and didn't have much to report.

"Here are the pictures, Chlo, she's a beautiful child," said Lois. The child was lovely, with a strawberry blonde hair, so it was plausible that the child was Lex's. He'd had red hair until the first meteor shower. "I went to the courthouse and found the records of her birth. The mother didn't name a father but that doesn't mean anything. She comes from a prominent family but seems to be on her own now, and works for one of the top European modeling agencies. You may have seen her picture on _Cosmopolitan_. Here," and she handed Chloe a couple of pictures.

"Wow, I can see why Lex was attracted to her," said Chloe. "What else do you have?"

"A big nada," said Jimmy as he lay down pictures like so many playing cards. "I took pictures of them the entire time we were there. It was fun playing private investigator for a while. Of course, I didn't break into her apartment, but I followed them everywhere I could. She doesn't do anything out of the ordinary."

"Model, huh? Well that helps," said Chloe.

"How?" Jimmy was confused.

"Well, I checked all of Lex's personal and corporate travel records to look for a trip to Denmark when Lex could have met her seven years ago with no luck." The fact that she's a model means he could have met her anywhere."

Chloe began tapping at the keys on her keyboard, looking through the database she'd created. "Here…I see at least six trips to major cities where supermodels might happen to be. This on in Paris is especially interesting." She found the modeling agency's site on the web and then entered the woman's name to find out where she'd been assigned during that part of seven years ago. She'd been in Paris during the same time Lex had been. "Well, we don't have absolute proof that Lex is Rygata's father but they were in the same city at the same time so that checks out. See? The trip was worth it."

Lois checked her watch. "Man! Jet lag is crazy. I feel like it is the middle of the night but it is only quitting time. Are you up for something to eat, Chlo?"

"Sorry, I can't. Martha is home for the weekend and we're going to have dinner and catch up. I haven't seen her since before Clark left and I want to show her how I've been handling things. See you later?"

"Sure. I'll call you sometime this weekend. 'Bye."

Chloe thought about the little girl, Rygata, on the way back to Smallville. It didn't make sense for Lex to ignore an heir, but at least he'd provided for her.

Martha was at the farm when she arrived and had already started a pot roast for dinner. Chloe couldn't help the tears that fell when she saw her; she still missed Clark so much. Martha went to her and pulled her into a motherly embrace. "I miss him too, sweetheart. I miss him too."

Chloe wiped her tears away and offered to show Martha around and they were off on a tour. She showed her how the men Clark had hired had not only brought the crops in at a profit, they'd tried an experiment on one of the fields to see if a new fertilizer would yield a better crop next year. She had approved it because she figured it couldn't hurt. The men had also gotten to work making sure that all of the equipment was in good working order and had started working on some of the older, antique pieces. They'd repaired the fences and had started on restoring some of the older parts of the barn.

"Chloe, this is wonderful. I know that Jonathan would be proud of how well you are doing with his grandfather's farm. You're going to make a wonderful farmer's wife." Dinner was ready so they went back to the house.

Over dinner, Chloe filled Martha in on the latest they'd learned about Lex, expressing her frustration. "I can't find anything that shows Lana is alive. We can't prove she's alive and we can't find her body. I hate this."

"Keep at it, I know you'll find something," said Martha. "Have you heard anything from Clark at all?"

"Not a word. I press my button every night but get no answer. I don't know if it doesn't have that range, or if he's not allowed. I would imagine he's being isolated from everything," answered Chloe thoughtfully. "I thought I'd go nuts but I've gotten used to it and am just waiting for him to come home. At least I have plenty to keep me busy."

The two women talked late into the night about everything, finally retiring hours after midnight. As she fell asleep that night, Martha thought about the young woman across the hall and how much she loved her. She smiled and thought about when she and Jonathan were young and planning their life together, and fell asleep remembering the sweet thoughts of new love.


	21. White

Chapter 21: White

The months came and went and the trial was at hand. They hadn't published anything about Rygata because they couldn't prove anything. Chloe felt it was a key piece of the puzzle and had created what Lois dubbed the "Wall of Lex" on the break room bulletin board. They'd written some great pieces and felt they were so close and yet so far away. Chloe and her team were no closer to finding anything and were really frustrated.

They were assigned to cover the trial so Chloe and Lois took turns sitting in the courtroom with Jimmy. Chloe had especially loved it when the D.A. asked the bomber why he came forward, knowing he'd be going to jail. "Five thousand dollars is a lot to a guy like me, but when you're a billionaire, and it is only worth $5 grand to kill your wife, you're asking to get turned in."

The defense had tried to counter with the fact that if he were going to kill his wife, he'd have made sure nothing was traceable. They also produced evidence of Lionel's previous meddling in Lex's affairs in an attempt to prove reasonable doubt. They'd tried using the fact that no proof existed of Lana's death and the objection was sustained because he was being tried on the conspiracy, not the actual result.

After a week, the case was turned over to the jury and the waiting game began. They deliberated for three days and finally everyone was being summoned for the verdict: Lex was fund guilty and a week later was sentenced to 3-7 years in prison. He was of course, appealing but the judge said he could work his appeal from behind bars and had him led off.

A few days later Lionel went to see him, and was shown to the visitor's room. Lex was definitely not in the mood to see his father, but curious as to what he wanted to discuss. "You know, my lawyers are all over this and will find where you paid that bomber to say I hired him."

"You know I did no such thing, Lex. I do have to tell you thought, that your lawyers are not doing anything right now, because they aren't working for you any more. You see, son, you failed to read all of the fine print when you were so busy crying "Check," and took the company over the last time. Of course, the fact that my lawyers drew up the paperwork and you decided to trust them helped. If at any time you were convicted of a felony crime, the entire company and all assets would revert to me."

Lex was livid. He now had no resources to fight his appeal, and Lionel enjoyed the look on his face as he watched understanding and rage flicker on his face. "I'm not a total bastard, you know. I've set aside a small amount in an account for you to live on upon your release, but as of now you have no need of income, so you cannot touch it. I'm afraid you'll have to depend on pro bono assistance to run your appeal. The judge will appoint a qualified attorney, I am sure."

On the way out the door, Lionel looked over at Lex, who was purple with rage and said, "Checkmate."

Chloe and the team were extremely happy when in late winter, Grant Gabriel was moved to Los Angeles, and a new editor was hired. She smiled when she saw a familiar face walk off the elevator the following Monday. He walked up to her and said, "Miss Sullivan, isn't it? It's been a while, I see you've made it here."

"Mr. White! You remember me? It is so good to see you again. I never stopped reading your work and wondered when you'd get back here. Editor! Wow! I get to work for Perry White. Cool!"

"I remember Smallville. How could I forget a place and the people who helped remind me what journalism is, AND showed me that sober was a better state of being as well," he said smiling and looking around. "Where's your friend Clark? I recall he was your partner in crime back then."

"He's off on a two-year study abroad program right now. He got an awesome scholarship opportunity from Luthorcorp and left about 4 months ago. When he gets back his plan is to get a job here and partner up again."

"Study abroad, hmmm? Asked Perry. "I will be happy to look over his portfolio when he returns. So, Gabriel told me that you head up a team with your cousin and a photographer. Are you available for a lunch meeting? I want you to tell me what you've been working on and what you'd envision doing in the future."

Chloe was stunned. She quickly recovered, grabbed her purse, told Jimmy where she was headed and left with Perry. _I work for the amazing Perry White!_ She thought as she entered the elevator with him.

They had a lovely lunch where she showed him all of her research on the Lex Luthor case. He agreed that it was a good file to keep open and encouraged her to continue working on it. "We have a forensic accountant who can check over the finances if you like. They are specially trained to look for things we don't see. Now, to why I asked you to lunch. Are you interested in doing some undercover reporting work?"

Chloe was still trying to calm down after being offered help with the accounting nightmare that it took her a second to answer. "What kind of undercover reporting?" She was thinking fast. Clark was due home in about 58 days, not that she was counting or anything.

"Well, as you know, there is a mob ring here in Metropolis, and I want our paper to be part of what breaks up some of its more interesting activities. I need some unknown but great talent to try to infiltrate the ranks to do an expose on the operation. What better team than yours? You've cut your teeth on the Luthor case, as well as the other things Gabriel gave you," said Perry. "I think you can handle it."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I have to ask the team first, if that's o.k."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Can you let me know by week's end? Here's a file so you can look it over."

After lunch, Chloe practically floated back into the basement and couldn't wait to tell Lois and Jimmy the news. "We not only have help with the Luthor stuff, we have a fabulous opportunity to get out of the basement. Here. Look at THIS," she said as she handed over the file.

Lois and Jimmy looked at her in astonishment. "Wow, Gabriel must have really liked us," said Jimmy. "I didn't think he was too fond of my work."

"Who cares," said Lois. "We are going to do this and get out of the basement and make a name for ourselves. This calls for a celebration. Pizza at my place tonight. Be there by 7 and bring Gretchen!"

The next week, Chloe scanned over the file. The assignment centered on a suspected jewelry theft ring working out of certain jewelry stores. Some of the more affluent citizens of Metropolis had suddenly discovered that very valuable jewelry they owned was worthless. The police figured there was a theft ring somewhere but couldn't figure out how the switch was being done because the forgeries were discovered randomly and the jewels had either not left home or a secured vault. Perry's theory was that it somehow happened at a jewelry store and wanted to have the team investigate that angle.

The team reserved the conference room and discussed options over lunch. Perry wanted a report of a starting point by the end of the week. "Why is he giving us so much time? News happens fast and he's not too concerned about it," said Lois.

"I think he realizes this could be a huge story and wants us to be cautious. We can't just run in and start playing detective without any forethought," said Jimmy. "We need to have a plan; a good plan but first we need to do research."

They worked through lunch and all afternoon. They decided to start by looking closely at the two high-end private jewelry stores that the more affluent people frequented. Jimmy noted that there was one particular appraisal firm that was working for all four of the stores. Apparently appraisals were done on a less frequent basis so several stores used the same appraiser. Repairs however were different. Each store had its own master jeweler who was responsible for making the repairs and doing any necessary cleaning. Jimmy also quickly figured out that the jewelry business was pretty sophisticated. "How are we going to do this and _look _like we know what we are doing?

"What if we get a crash course in jewelry 101?" suggested Lois.

Chloe thought about it. "Perry would probably go for it if we have a good plan for what we're going to do after we got done with said education. What happens after we become rock scientists?"

"Well, we…get jobs in the stores to check things out. If we notice something strange, we can investigate from there," suggested Lois.

"We will eventually need some jewels, too, that can be protected, and traced," said Chloe, suddenly getting an idea. Ok. We go to school, and get some education about jewels so we know what we are looking at and for. We place ourselves in the stores to pay attention to things. If the stores are indeed where the action is, we bring in our traceable jewels to tempt them and catch 'em. Mr. White will go for that, I'm sure of it."

They broke for the evening, and Chloe went upstairs to pitch her idea to the Chief. He didn't like it when they called him that to his face but like it or not, it was what everyone called him. "Chloe, the proposal sounds great. Do you think you can find a place to teach you what you need to know in 40 days? Find a way to get that quickie education and go. See you when you get back."

The next day, Lois found just the place. It appeared that you could get a degree in anything from San Juan. "Just think! I'm going to learn all about a girl's best friends, AND get a fabulous tan!"

They lucked out and a course was starting right away and they were off. The next six weeks were awesome. They actually had fun learning about the different types of gems and how to grade them, as well as some of the basics of jewelry repair and cleaning. They would be able to get a job in any fine store and know what they were talking about, as well as perform minor tasks with competence.

Chloe prayed every night that Jor-El would really keep Clark for 6 months, because she'd be cutting it pretty close, getting back just days before Clark was due back. He'd sort of predicted he'd be home on a Friday night but said it wasn't exactly up to him. She felt silly hoping he'd stay away the full six but it would not do for his mere 24 hours home to occur while she was unavailable. Not at all.

They returned and brought back some stories on life at quickie universities in San Juan, as they needed a cover story for why they were down there. Lois commented that they were living the 'Life of Ryan' at the moment and loved it. They decided to look for jobs after St. Patrick's Day. Jimmy really wanted some time with Gretchen and pushed to wait, and when Chloe didn't argue (she had secret plans of her own), Lois went with it. She talked the Chief into letting her work on some little assignments of her own while she waited. More experience writing couldn't hurt, right?

Chloe drove to Smallville early Friday afternoon and was looking forward to a quiet weekend at the farm, catching up on what the men had been doing, working on the books, and checking once again through the Lex Luthor file of riddles.

She had found that she enjoyed feeding the chickens on the days she was at the farm, and missed them while she was in San Juan. She loved how they heard her coming and would run up to her when she came out of the barn with their food. The sight always reminded her of the "Chicken Run" movie and she smiled as she saw them coming. "Here, Chick, Chick, Chick," she called to them, and bent down to stroke her favorite, a large white cochin rooster she'd named Cool Hand Luke. He was gorgeous and he knew it. She straightened and threw some more corn for them.

She looked out over the farm and saw the most beautiful sunset and smiled. She felt the bantams pecking at her feet so she poured more corn out for them, the little pigs. As she reached for the rest to scatter it, she was puzzled to discover it was already on the ground and instead of a handful of corn, she held a bouquet of flowers.


	22. Petals

Chapter 22: Petals

Chloe stared at the flowers as the chickens pecked at the corn scattered at her feet and blinked. Realization dawned on her face and she spun, looking around. She saw a trail of flowers leading from her feet into the barn and took off at a run. She practically flew up the stairs and saw him standing in the loft, which he'd strewn with flowers. She ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist so she was a head taller than he was. (If he weren't capable of stopping a train without being knocked off his feet he'd have fallen over.)

She looked down at him and drank in the sight of him. She laughed and bent to rain kisses on his face before finally laying claim to his mouth. He returned the kiss but was helpless to embrace her because he was holding her up. He broke the kiss long enough to check where the couch was and then took the few steps necessary to move over to it and sat down. The next time they came up for air, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, looking at her. "I take it you're glad to see me?"

"Definitely," she answered with a smile. She kissed him again and then turned to settle into his lap and just snuggled into his chest, fitting perfectly under his chin. She had to get as close to him as she could, drinking in the feel and smell of him. After a minute of that, though, she decided kissing was much better and no sooner than she looked up at him did his lips meet hers in long, deep kisses that made them both glad they were already sitting.

Finally sated (for that moment, at least), Chloe spoke. "I was about to cook dinner. Let's go inside," she stood and held out her hand to him. He took it and let her lead him to the house. It took a few minutes to get there, however because they kept stopping to kiss. During dinner she asked questions nonstop. "So tell me. What is it like being up there? I pressed my button every night but never got an answer. Does it reach up there?"

"Hey, it's ok. We have time." He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "To start, it is quiet, and I don't get much free time. Training isn't like I thought it would be. Remember when you found me? I was surrounded by a column of light and all those symbols and stuff were swirling around me?"

"Not really, it was freezing. I don't remember any symbols but there must have been something around you because I could barely see you."

"Right now, training is mostly downloading information to me. I spend most of the time in that column absorbing information from every direction. The things I have learned are amazing! The universe is full of knowledge I never even fathomed existed. It is amazing and almost frightening at the same time. —Oh and Lionel was right, when he said I'd travel the world but he just couldn't say anything specific. Soon I will be sent for periods of time to live with the different peoples of the Earth to learn about them by being with them."

He paused to eat a few bites more and then continued. "I don't really know the passing of actual days. When I get tired, I sleep. When I am hungry, food is available. I was disappointed when the button didn't work, but Jor-El explained to me that for now, any contact with the outside world would interfere. As much as it frustrated me to hear it, I have learned to live with it, and just waited for today. He was aware of the transmissions and assured me that you had attempted to reach me each evening, and I took comfort in that," he said as he squeezed her hand.

They finished and he took the plates to the sink and because he could, he got the dishes done in seconds by doing them at super speed. He offered her his hand and said, "Walk with me, I want to be outside." It was dusk and he led her out to walk the land. "I tried not to be lonely, but there really wasn't much time to be, for I am always doing something. When I'm not in the learning module, I am exercising my abilities to fine-tune them. I can hear even further away than before, and watch this," he walked over to Shelby's water dish, knelt down and concentrated before blowing on the water gently. In seconds it froze solid. He looked up at Chloe who smiled at him.

He stood and took her hand again as they continued walking. He led her back up to the loft stood in front of her. "I want to show you this, too." There was a blur and he was suddenly dressed in a skin-tight suit the color of charcoal. It had an emblem on the chest that looked like the \8/ symbol he'd said represented his family name in Kryptonian. She looked at him in awe, and reached out to touch the emblem. "This is the dress of my people. Well, actually, this is," there was another blur and the suit was covered by a tunic and robe of the same color that went to the floor. The emblem was again on his chest. "This is what the people wore on Krypton. Of course, I can't wear that here, and can only think of one other time I'll wear it."

"When is that?" She asked.

"When we marry. We'll have a human ceremony as well as a Kryptonian one. It is hard to explain right now, but the Kryptonian ritual will be an important part of our being mates." He blurred again and had shed the tunic and robe.

"Mates? That sounds so primitive," Chloe said.

"It isn't really," Clark thought for a second. "It is kind of like wolves. They mate for life and look out for each other and take care of each other. For them there is no other. Kind of like that."

"Wow," she said, letting that sink in while she looked him over from head to toe. "O.k., so what is the purpose of the suit that fits like a second skin?"

Clark looked down at himself and blushed. It did fit extremely well. "It is my uniform for lack of a better word. It is made of a special Kryptonian fabric that absorbs energy from my aura and protects me, and is extremely aerodynamic and doesn't interfere with movement. Unlike regular clothing that shreds when I get thrown around or whatever, it is indestructible just like the rest of me. Jor-El gave it to me when I arrived."

Chloe circled him, running her hands over the fabric on his chest and back, feeling how smooth it was. She stood behind him and put her arms around him, hugging him for a long moment, then let go, circling back around to face him.

"I think it looks great. As a matter of fact, if you don't mind, I think you ought to change back into your regular clothes before I peel you like a banana and have my way with you. Though with my luck, it probably can't be removed unless you wish it," she quipped, a sparkle in her eye.

He smiled and nodded, and in a blur he was dressed in his favorite royal blue t-shirt and jeans again. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, but before she could answer, he looked forward and said, "Hang on."

Seconds later Chloe saw they were in the caves. "What are we doing here, Clark?"

"I haven't told you much about the drawings in here, have I?"

"I know they were made by the ancestors of the Kawatche people, that some of them are probably Kryptonian, and the room over there is the portal to the Fortress."

"Well, this design here, the circular one, has a space for my key, and is where I was first down loaded with the language and the first knowledge I got from Jor-El. That one there is a drawing of Numan. He came to Earth from Krypton thousands of years ago and was the ancestor of the Kawatche people. He had told them that he would return again and be a savior of the people of Earth. They would recognize him because he had the strength of ten men and could shoot fire out of his eyes. The Kawatche people found out about my abilities and me and believe me to be Numan.

"This one," pointing to the two intertwined figures, "is Numan and Sigeeth. Sigeeth was once Numan's friend and has turned bitter enemy." He looked at her.

"If you are Numan, then Sigeeth has to be Lex," she answered.

He nodded. "The drawing just above that is the True One of Numan—the woman he is destined to find and will spend forever with." Clark went over to the drawing representing the "safe" Jor-El had created to hold the journal. He touched it and it opened for him. He reached inside and turned, holding an item wrapped in a soft cloth. A touch closed the safe and turned back to Chloe.

"This is the token Numan is to give to his True One. It has been passed down through the generations of the Kawatche people," he held it out to her. "Joseph Willowbrook's family was the keeper of the token. When Kyla died he gave it to me, saying it was mine and I was to save it for my True One."

Chloe took the bundle from him and carefully unwrapped a silver bracelet adorned with a turquoise piece in the shape of a diamond. She noticed immediately that the design was identical to the symbol on the cave wall and found it to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He picked it up, smiling and looked at her. "Do you hear that?" She nodded, but he could see the question in her eye.

"The bracelet recognizes me. It did this the first time I touched it when Joseph gave it to me. He said it would only sing for me, and the True One. Here, hold out your arm." She held out her hand and he took it in his own. "Before I give it to you though, there is something you need to know; something I need to ask you. In accepting this token, you are accepting my destiny with me. Do you understand what that means?"

"I am to become Kryptonian?"

"No, my destiny means that I am to serve humanity forever, or as long as the sun shines. Now that I have reached adulthood, I will no longer age. The ancient one knew that I would not be able to take a Kryptonian mate, but did not want me to be alone. In accepting this token, you will also no longer age. You won't be invulnerable, but you won't get sick and you'll be forever as you are now." He paused, as if trying to find the right words. "I don't want to force a change on you. Living forever will still be hard. You need to be able to decide for yourself."

Chloe looked at him, reached up and put her hand on the side of his face. "You are so sweet to be concerned, but this isn't a change, it is a gift. The ancient one knew that you'd live forever and that would be incredibly lonely. He himself took a human mate. His gift to you is that you won't go through eternity alone and the gift to me is that I get you - forever. I accept it gladly."

There is a small part of the ritual we will say now, to let the token know that you accept my destiny. The change won't fully take place until the ritual is complete, when we get married."

He held her hand again and put the bracelet on her wrist. The song it sang changed to a different note. "It knows you," he whispered.

Chloe was amazed. When he first put it on her, it was cold and hard, but within seconds it warmed and felt as though it was weightless—a part of her. She could hear the song it sang in her heart as well as in the cave. He reached out and covered it with his hand and the songs blended, creating a new one even more beautiful. Clark smiled and said, "It is happy because it has come to me and I have found you. Are you ready? I go first."

"How will I know what to say?"

"The bracelet will give you the words. It's pretty cool," he said, smiling.

He let go and reached out as if to shake hands, but clasped her wrist, and she clasped his. The song the bracelet sang changed back to his song alone. He looked into her eyes and said, "You are my True One, to whom I am destined."

After a few moments the notes modulated into her song and she heard words in her head and recited: "You are _my_ True One, whose destiny I have accepted," and smiled.

Clark bent to kiss her and as their lips touched, his song joined hers again and the beautiful melody filled the space as the bracelet sang for joy. Chloe now had a personal meaning for the words "a song in her heart."


	23. Discovery

Chapter 23: Discovery

Clark woke the next morning and realized he'd slept late. He rolled over lay quietly in the fading warmth of sleep listening to the sounds in and around the house: Chloe's heartbeat, the sounds of the men doing the morning chores, and other noises further away. He hopped out of bed, showered, dressed and went downstairs.

Chloe looked up and smiled. "Good morning. I thought you were an early bird and I was the late sleeper."

"That _is _different, isn't it?" He poured some coffee for himself and walked over to the table. "What are you working on?"

"Just some background for an article we are working on. Can you look something over for me? I'm going nuts and figure a new set of eyes can't hurt."

"I'd love to," he smiled at her. "Later. I want to cook breakfast and spend the day with you. You have about 20 more minutes of research and then you are mine," he said as he pulled bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator.

They spent the day together walking around the forest, and wandered aimlessly for hours, and eventually found their way back to the farm and up into the loft. She sat on his lap and cuddled with him hating the fact that he'd have to leave soon. "When do you have to leave?"

"Monday morning – we have another day and a half," he said with a devilish smile. He loved surprising her and Jor-El's gift of an extra day was a treasure.

"What?! And you wait until now to tell me?" She tried to tickle him as punishment but almost immediately lost the fight and was pinned down on the sofa by one huge hand as the other was mercilessly dug into her ribs.

"Uncle?" he asked, tickling her again.

"Yes! YES! Uncle!" She had been laughing so hard she had tears on her cheeks. "How long were you going to sit on that little bit of information?"

He looked at her, and pulled her onto his lap as he kissed her happy tears away. "Not long, but I wanted…to surprise…you," he broke off when she abruptly turned so she was sitting facing him and pinned him down with a kiss. He remembered sitting in that exact spot a few years ago with her on his lap just like this, except he'd been mortally embarrassed. (Well, that and she'd been on some kind of love potion and he _couldn't_ take advantage of her.) Today, however, was today, (thank GOD) and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him and allowed her to deepen the kiss…

…and almost immediately recognized it was going to get him into trouble. He figured she'd not mind the reactions she was causing, and would enjoy teasing him literally _and_ figuratively; but he knew a few things she didn't, and those few things were torturing him. Groaning painfully (again literally and figuratively) he broke the kiss and gently pulled her off his lap. "Chlo, making out right now is, um…not a good idea."

Chloe smiled and her eyes suddenly had a wicked glint to them. "Uncomfortable, are you? We can remedy that, you know," she said as her hands wandered.

He blushed and caught her hands. "Yes, I am sure we can and you wouldn't need asking twice but remember that pact that we made? You thought it was oh so romantic when I brought it up."

"Yes, I remember, so o.k., no making out. Are you uncomfortable with me kissing you…here…or here?" she asked as she kissed the pulse points on his throat.

Clark suddenly wasn't sure anymore _what_ was wrong with those kisses, as his brain was being deprived of its blood supply. He closed his eyes and almost succumbed and then somehow managed to locate his self-control in the back recesses of his brain. "Yes…for lack of a better word, and as I am a gentleman…I am _uncomfortable_," turning pink as he spoke. "We can't do this because…things are different. I'm different."

She sat back and gasped. "Oh GOD! You're not turning into a human, are you?"

She could be so damn _CUTE_ when she was teasing him. "No, and I love your humor by the way. I'm different because of my abilities..." He could see she wasn't following and couldn't decide if she was just playing because she loved to put him on the spot, or really didn't get it. "Do I _really_ need to get specific?"

He sighed and thought for a minute of a way to explain why he was having such a difficult time. "O.k., let's get scientific. I am sure you know the signs of arousal."

She thought for a minute. "Well, biologically speaking, pupils dilate, the skin gets flushed, pheromones…" she started ticking facts off on her fingers.

"Right. Well, I'm not just a male. I am a Kryptonian male, and a few my abilities are enhanced senses. So not only am I fully aware that you want me because you keep letting your hands wander, but I can hear your heartbeat and respiration change. Second, unlike human males who can't smell pheromones until they are in direct contact with their partner, I have news for you, I can smell them from at least across the room and your scent is driving me crazy."

Chloe was amazed. "Cool." She got up from the sofa and skipped to the stairs. "How far away can you smell? Can you smell me from over here?" She posed seductively at the railing.

"Oh yeah. It works from there. You are a pheromone factory and if you don't stop, I am pretty sure I'll be able to see them."

"Really?!" She was fascinated and came back over to him, and sat next to him. "Look at me. Can you see anything?"

"Chloe, I can't really see that way, I was kidding," he paused, studying her "but your pupils are dilated and if I look carefully I am pretty sure I can see all the way to the back of your skull…" he trailed off studying something on neck, and stopped, staring intently. "Oh CRAP!" He practically flipped over backward.

"What!?"

"Nothing. Hold still and I'll tell you in a second." He sat up and tilted her head to the side so the light from the window shone on her neck, and narrowed his eyes a bit so he could focus. _NO WAY!_ He got up, and there was a blur, and he was suddenly standing with a jar full of green water, which he held up to the light and studied intently. He looked at her and said, "Did you know there are tiny amoebas and other creepy stuff in the pond water?"

"Of course, they are everywhere, except tap—" she broke off as she realized what he was asking. "You're actually seeing all of that, aren't you?"

Clark nodded. "It just happened. When you asked me to, I thought 'what the heck' and just looked, and I fell over because everything suddenly zoomed in at me and startled me. I could see cells and their nuclei, bacteria – eew by the way – and I am not sure because I haven't studied that much bio-chemistry, but I would guess that I was seeing pheromone molecules because they are _really_ tiny compared to everything else."

"Hmm. I can see why that would be disorienting." She was immediately analytical. "So, if you can see microscopically, I bet you see telescopically. Let's find out. She stood and walked over to him, hopping into his arms so he had to catch her or let her hit the floor. "C'mon. Take me to Chandler Field."

Clark shook his head, smiled, and obliged. Seconds later he set her down atop the windmill. "So I guess you want me to see how far away I can spot something?"

Chloe pulled a quarter out of her pocket and dropped it to the ground. "Heads or tails?"

He snorted and she pointed to it and so he looked down. Concentrating on the ground from such a height made him dizzy, so he sat on the platform to better hold still. He couldn't be injured falling from any height, but it _would_ hurt. At first he couldn't find it, so he x-rayed the ground to find the little bit of metal in the grass. _That wasn't cheating, was it?_ He stared at it, and nothing happened, so he looked at her.

"You're not trying. Look again," she said.

_Trying shmying._ He thought to himself as he looked down again. "You try this when you're scared of heights and are already dizzy, Missy," and he looked again. He was ready for it when it happened, but it was still really disorienting and he was glad he was holding onto the platform; for suddenly the ground zoomed toward him and was even with his nose, and he clearly saw the back of the quarter and the year. "TAILS. 1977." He looked up, blinking to restore normal vision.

Chloe was suddenly very animated and had him looking out further and further away to have him tell her what he could see. He quickly adjusted to the zoom effect and was reading license plates on cars, as well as into offices in the tall buildings in Metropolis.

The sun was going down so they stayed on the platform to watch the sunset and then headed home to fix dinner. Chloe wanted him to examine everything microscopically as they cooked but he said he'd rather not know everything they were going to eat that intimately so she gave in. After dinner, they settled on the sofa as was their old habit to watch a movie.

"I thought you wanted help with your research," he said as they settled down with a bowl of popcorn, some soft drinks and _Armageddon_.

"We have tomorrow," she said simply and settled against him and pressed play. As usual, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chloe woke first again the next morning, and quietly slid to the floor and knelt, studying him, her hands on his chest. He reached out in his sleep and caught her hands under his and held them. He was beautiful and sweet and deadly all at the same time. As she looked at his hands, she was suddenly awed at how he was able to control himself every second of every day, for he could easily squash anything between his finger and thumb without any effort.

She remembered the year he played football, and the argument with his dad for permission to play. Jonathan had said he worried that Clark wasn't ready for the responsibility of controlling his abilities in that situation and Clark argued he was because he had to remember EVERY TIME to take the hit and go down, and to be ever so careful as not to hit anyone hard or run too fast. He'd argued that he worked harder than anyone on the team, in order to protect them from himself.—and he said that the fact that _she_ loved _him_ was a miracle!

She kissed him gently and went up to shower and change. He was still asleep when she came back down so she pulled out her computer and worked while she waited for him to wake up. He enjoyed fixing breakfast so she made the coffee and was looking through the accounting file for the Nth time when he wandered over and kissed her.

"Good morning, beautiful. What are you up to today?"

"My 'LEX is a BLINKING MYSTERY' file. I am going nuts. The answer is here, I just know it, but I can't see it." She tossed the file on the table.

Clark pulled her into a hug and stood holding her for a minute or so. "How about you let me fix breakfast for us and then we can look at the file together." He grinned and added, "Maybe my new microscopic vision will find something for you." He moved to the refrigerator and started pulling things out to make pancakes and sausages. After they ate, he dashed up for a shower and shortly presented himself at the table, ready to work. "I'm ready. Fill me in. Why are you studying Lex? What ever happened with the trial?"

"Oh, right, you've been isolated and probably haven't heard. Lex was found guilty of conspiring to kill Lana and is serving a jail sentence. The D.A. is still holding off charging him with murder while they keep investigating and can't find a thing. We are following Lois' brilliant idea of looking for evidence of her being alive; the theory being that by looking for one thing, we'll find what we're really looking for. I have all of the financial records from the now gone Lexcorp and Luthorcorp, and other research we've done and are no closer to finding out anything than I was six months ago."

He sat down and looked at the stacks of paper. She held out the file on Rygata. "This is especially puzzling. Lois found a huge account and when we checked it out, it is a trust for a child, Rygata Lhanrul Holmes. By all appearances she is Lex's daughter. We did some checking, and her mother and Lex move in the same circles – she's a supermodel, - you know how Lex has a weakness for gorgeous women – and they were in the same city at the same function during the time the child would have been conceived." She showed Clark a picture of her. "She even has auburn hair, which we know Lex had before the first meteor shower. I toyed with going to Lionel for help, but I didn't want to drop the bomb of a possible grandchild on him without proof. Good thing I held off because I found a kink in the genetic chain – She can't be Lex's daughter. Their blood types don't match up."

"Blood type?" Clark asked.

"I needed to find out if Lex was really her father. A biochemist friend of mine gave me a quick education in genetic blood-typing and said that if I could find out what blood type everyone was I would have a start," she pulled a paper out of the file and continued. "I was able to hack into hospital records and found out that the child is AB, and Lex is O."

Clark smiled "Hacking into hospital records is definitely _not_ violating privacy."

"Hey! I am a journalist and a pretty savvy at that. –Anyway, there is no way a child with AB blood can have a parent with O so Lex is not her father!"

"So either he doesn't know but thinks she is, or he's just being nice…" said Clark, thinking aloud, "and since Lex wouldn't just give…" he checked the file "…heavens -- $10 million away, and certainly would have a DNA test done…"

"Rygata HAS to be the key to the mystery," finished Chloe.

Clark smiled at her and kissed leaned over to kiss her. One of the things he really loved and missed was their always finishing each other's sentences. He picked up some of the papers on the table and started reading. "I guess I'd better read everything to get up to speed," he said "Is there more coffee?"

They read for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. There was tons of information in the files, and Clark agreed with Chloe that the key was Rygata. Something was tugging at his brain about her, so he pulled her file over and read it again.

He studied it intently, knowing that the answer was there, but where? In an instant everything clicked and he grabbed a paper and pen and started scribbling. After several minutes, he put the pen down and announced. "There. That's it! Chloe, she's alive. Lana is ALIVE!


	24. Puzzle

Chapter 24: Puzzle

Chloe looked at Clark whose eyes were bright with excitement and possibly tears. She didn't think she'd heard right. Lana was alive? "Say that again. I don't think I heard you correctly. Lana is not dead?"

"That's what I said. Lana is alive!" He ran around the table and hugged her. "I am so relieved. We all missed her so much. Your best friend is ok, but hiding. We have to find her."

"Wait," said Chloe. "I'm still trying to figure out how you got 'Lana is alive' from a file on a 6-year old girl where Lana's name is not mentioned even once."

Oh, but it is, it's everywhere. It is brilliant, really. I just didn't see it at first. I don't know if it is a result of the little bit of training I've done or being able to think about several things at once, and maybe the new vision thing helped. I don't know or care. I was looking at her name and started playing one of those word games I used to play in high school with it – those anagram things. Remember those ones the Planet would print that drove you nuts?"

"Yes, and they drove me crazy because you could solve them in mere minutes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with your discovery," said Chloe. She considered herself a pretty smart cookie, but felt a little short on chips at the moment.

"Here. Look." Clark pulled out a clean paper and wrote the child's name on it at the top:

Rygata Lhanrul Holmes

"If you spread it out so they don't look like words so much any more, you can start making new words. Look what came out," and he wrote the following, crossing off the letters as he used them:

LANA LAnG LUTHOR HEnRY SMall

"It took me a bit longer to get it because she threw her biological father's name in there, and she didn't use all of the letters – the lower case ones weren't used. Chloe, this can't be a mistake."

Chloe was floored. She stared at the page for a long moment, and then looked up at Clark, tears in her own eyes. "You're right. This cannot be a happy coincidence. What do we do next? She obviously went through a great deal of trouble to disappear. Is it really fair to flush her out?"

Clark thought about it. Chloe was right. She'd gone into hiding for a reason so outing her would be about equivalent to outing his abilities without talking to him about it first. "That's a hard question to answer. I think that first you should go back to the beginning and re-examine everything from this new point of view and then decide how to proceed. Definitely keep this among you, Lois and Jimmy for a while. I can help a little. I only have a few hours left but I do speed read."

"No, I'd rather spend our last hours doing something other than work." Chloe was already ahead of him and was making a list. They needed to examine the trust, the mother and the child. At the least the mother was in on the hoax. "You don't think Lionel should be told? She was his daughter in law, and it is his money now you know, even though it was Lex's when it was moved."

"Don't say anything yet – he'll just put his people on it and if it isn't handled right, she could run again and we'd never find her." He flipped through the file some more. "You said he's given you access to his forensic accountant, so just put him on a task with as bare bones a rationale as you can and continue with your own research. Can you go to Denmark or are you up to your eyeballs in the jewelry thing you told me about?"

"No, I can go. Lois and Jimmy are the ones getting the jobs and I am going to be the wealthy jewel owner who will present a tempting pretty when the time is right. I've got to GET the tempting pretty though. Know anyone who will loan me a priceless jewel?"

She abruptly stood, looking at him. Clark could see the wheels turning, as she changed gears, no longer working on the Lana puzzle. She was now churning through a new problem and to all appearances, he was part of the answer. "I think I just found a use for your heat and micro vision," she took him by the hand into the den where the coal stove stood and picked out a large piece of coal. "Do your squeezie thing and make a diamond for me, please."

Clark didn't quite follow her yet, but took the coal from her, squeezed it and shortly produced a pretty diamond for her. She then explained how she deduced that if he could control his heat vision to burn designs into pumpkins or barn walls, he could use it as a laser combined with the micro vision to tag the diamond, making it traceable. He had to admit, it was pretty cool. If he wrecked a few in the process of learning how to tag the diamonds, he could make more, right? "What do you want me to put on them? Some small special mark?"

"How about the symbol for the True One? It is just a diamond with a line through it. Since I wear the bracelet, it would be something put on them to signify the diamonds are mine. Is it too risky to use Kryptonian symbols?"

"No, I think that's ok – the symbol won't ever be paired with mine except for the Kryptonian rituals, and since you wear the bracelet in public, it won't risk anything. I'd better get started. I am guessing you can't wait six more months for your pretties and who knows how long it will take me to get the hang of etching on the micro level."

He went out to the barn to work on his project and Chloe surveyed the table. It had been a _very_ productive day. She had an amazing lead on finding Lana, though the issue would need to be treated delicately. If Clark were successful in tagging the diamonds, she'd have several very tempting pretties for the jewelry theft ring when the right time presented itself. Not a bad day at all. She studied the Lex material for about an hour and then gathered everything up and began preparations for dinner.

She fixed a special dinner and wandered over to the barn to find Clark and tell him it was ready. She found him at his father's workbench surrounded by glittery dust, and wondered how many jewelers would cry when they figured out the value of the mistakes, much less the successes. She knocked on one of the posts to get his attention. He turned and motioned for her to come over. "It is safe. I may have the hang of it but I've only managed to successfully etch three," and he held them out to her. They were huge, she guessed over one carat each. She reached out and picked one up, studying it.

"I can't see anything," she said.

"That's why it is called microscopic etching," he smiled at her. "I did some quick research before I got started and the tag is not supposed to be seen by the naked eye, but a microscope set at power greater than 10x. Otherwise it affects the sparkle. A jeweler would have to be looking for it to find it."

Over dinner they talked about the day's success. "The three diamonds are just perfect. I know that being a mobile diamond mine was not on your agenda but I really appreciate the help—and figuring out the Lana puzzle was the best! It may take a while to find her and then figure out the best way to handle contacting her, but I am miles ahead of where I was this morning."

Clark was silent for a few minutes. Chloe could tell he wanted to tell her something but it was either going to be hard to hear or hard to say. Knowing him, both. She reached out and covered his huge hand with her tiny one, and squeezed it to let him know he was ok. "Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. What is with the broody mood all of the sudden?"

"It is just that I have to leave and I am hating it. I don't know how I am going to get through eighteen more months of this. It _hurts_ to leave you, Chlo," he sounded desolate.

"I could go with you to see you off," she suggested.

"You'd do that? I have to leave around 3 a.m., so as not to attract attention. That's awfully early."

"The portal only takes you when you step into it, right?" She was remembering the other time she'd been in the cave when the portal opened. He nodded. "Please don't make me stay behind. I want to see you off. I need to."

Clark smiled and felt better at once. "I'd love to have you take me. Plus, since you have the bracelet and it is tuned to us, the key will allow you to touch it. You can remove it for me so it doesn't stay there and attract attention. I had to just leave it last time, and it doesn't like to be touched by anyone else. Don't worry; I know the key was from my ship, which didn't go near the caves, but it is all connected somehow."

After dinner they decided to stay up until it was time for him to go so it was coffee and trilogy night. At last, regretfully, it was time, and he drove them in her car out to the caves. They walked in, stopping to gaze at the drawings on the wall. Chloe touched the bracelet and it sang. Clark turned to her and put his hand over hers, and their joyous song reverberated throughout the chamber. He bent to kiss her, taking her into his arms and held her tightly. He held her close, breathing in her scent, and kissed her again until her knees were weak. They walked hand in hand into the back chamber containing the portal. He kissed her again and then turned and put the key in the slot. She had tears in her eyes but tried not to cry and said, "Clark, I love you."

Looking back at her, he stepped into the portal and disappeared. As the light faded, she heard his voice echo through the chamber "I love you, too.


	25. Kyn

Chapter 25: Kyn

Chloe was still in the cave over an hour after Clark disappeared. He'd told her to take the key home with her, and she had stood there since he left, working up the nerve to touch it. He'd told her about what happened when Dr. Walden had used it and while she trusted Clark, she wasn't all that sure she believed the key would know her. She reminded herself that Jonathan, Lex, Lionel, and several others had held it without any consequence but she wasn't quite convinced.

Chloe reached out for the Nth time to touch it, but stopped, still unsure it would accept her, and pulled her hand back. She knelt down to be eye level with the table and studied the key, her arms on the table and her chin on her wrists and realized she was getting really cold. "Good one, Chloe, you're not the one invulnerable to cold, why didn't you wear a jacket? Just grab the key and get out of here. It isn't going to bite you," she said aloud trying to work up the courage to touch it.

As she studied it, she subconsciously put one hand on the bracelet because it was always warm. When her hand wrapped around the bracelet, she not only felt the warmth in her hand, but it spread throughout her body, warming her.

"_Is that better?"_

Chloe stood and spun, looking around but saw no one. "Where are you? How long have you been here, and what do you mean, 'Is that better?'"

"_I have frightened you. I am sorry. You said you were cold. I warmed you. I live within the Token you wear and have waited for you since I was made thousands of years ago."_

She was freaked out but the voice was gentle and kind. "Yes, I feel better. Thank you."

"_It is safe, child. You may touch the key. It knows you and will accept you."_

"Wh—how did you know I don't want to touch the key?

"_You called to me when you touched the bracelet and said you were cold."_

"How can you be sure the key will know me? It has hurt people before."

"_It serves only Kal-El. When someone else tries to use it there are…consequences. The secrets the key unlocks are for Kal-El only and the key does what it must to protect him."_

"But I am not of the House of El. Jonathan used and his heart was damaged."

"_You are accepted because you are the True One of Numan. Jonathan was imprinted to the key before it left Krypton because he would raise Kal-El. You have many questions and I will answer them. First, take the key."_

Chloe tentatively reached out and touched the key, which immediately glowed and popped out of the slot into her fingers. She put it in her pocket.She walked around the table and out into the main chamber, studying the drawings. She was full of questions and didn't know where to start. "If Jonathan was imprinted to the key, why was he hurt when he used it?"

"_Jonathan was temporarily given some of Kal-El's abilities to bring him home. His heart was weakened not because he used the key, but because a human heart cannot withstand the effects of invulnerability, strength and speed. Jor-El tried to sway him but also knew that Jonathan was probably the only one who could bring Kal-El back. Jonathan offered to trade his own life if necessary, and accepted the risk."_

Chloe knew that Jor-El had died after sending the infant Clark on his journey, and most likely identified with Jonathan's desperation to save his (their) son. She wondered if Clark knew Jonathan's heart problems were the result of having gone to Metropolis to retrieve him, and decided it was best not to tell him; he carried enough guilt for Jonathan's death. "Why are you still able to talk to me when I don't have my hand on the bracelet? I've touched the bracelet when I wasn't here and did not hear anything, do I have to be here to talk to you?"

"_You called me when you touched the Token but you don't have to keep your hand on it to maintain the connection. Nor do you do have to be in the caves to call me. If you called me elsewhere I would be a voice in your head, for if others heard me it could cause fear and put you in danger. You can communicate with me by voice or thought as well."_

Chloe was starting to get a little freaked out. "Do you know everything I do and say and think? Having an imaginary friend might be cool but I'm not sure I like the idea of losing my privacy," she was thinking about yesterday in the loft.

"_I am called when you touch it and ask for me. Just as you can hear me as thoughts, I am aware of yours to a certain extent. I can also tell when my presence is neither wanted nor needed, so your privacy has not been invaded." _

Chloe felt better. She realized that the voice was familiar and finally placed it. "That was you who the ritual's words in my head and sang during the ritual the other night, wasn't it?"

"_Yes! I sang to Kal-El when he received the Token from the Kawatche people and again when he gave it to you. I was overjoyed when he started the ritual and sang for you both but Kal-El said the ritual would be completed later. Why did you not complete it? There is no harm in waiting; I simply long for it."_

"I don't know exactly what the whole ritual is, but Clark said it was time for me to have the Token. So you don't know that Jor-El told Clark he must wait to marry after training is complete? Aren't you connected? You knew about Jonathan."

"_I am not part of Jor-El's consciousness. I am an entity unto myself, a part of the Token. I was made for you because you were destined for Kal-El. He did not create me and so has nothing to do with my purpose. I think he does not know the Token has an entity connected to it, for had he touched it, I would have remained silent, for he was not Numan. As for knowing about Jonathan, I was in the niche heard the exchange." _

So what exactly is the ritual?

"_The Kryptonian mating ritual. It creates a very special bond between a man and his mate. Your mating ritual is very special because it is the one of Numan and the True One. You completed the first part – You each acknowledged and accepted that you are the True One and that his destiny is to be Earth's protector. Just as Kal-El knew it was time to present the Token to you, he will know when it is time to complete the ritual."_

"You mentioned you were created for me and have a purpose?"

"_I was made to serve the True One of Numan. The Ancient knew that the True One would need guidance and answers as she prepares to be Numan's mate."_

"So…I am in training too but I don't have to live in by myself in an oversized igloo. I can do that, what is your name?"

The voice said thoughtfully, _"I don't really have a name. You may give me one if you wish."_

Chloe thought for a moment.

"What is the Kryptonian word for gift?"

"_Kyn. You would spell it K-Y-N." _

To Chloe it sounded like 'kin.' "How about journey?"

"_Ehrosh, E-H-R-O-S-H." _(eh as in met and o as in boat)

"I like Kyn. The Token is a gift from Numan to the True One."

"_Kyn," _the voice sounded as though it were trying it out_. "I like it. I am honored that you choose to give me a name. Thank you."_

They were both silent for several minutes. Chloe went back into the chamber and studied the symbols on the table and looked over to where the portal was. The room was silent, almost tomblike. She tried not to cry, but she missed him so much and a single tear fell on her cheek.

"_I sense your sadness at Kal-El's departure. I too am happiest when you are together. I wish I could do something to ease your pain." _

The room suddenly echoed with Clark's voice"You are my True One, to whom I am destined."

Chloe smiled as more tears coursed down her cheeks, and said, "You are _my_ True One, whose destiny I have accepted." She touched the bracelet and thought _"Thank you, Kyn."_ The voice didn't answer, but she felt the warmth surge through her and the song soared through the chamber.

She looked around the room, and walked out to the main chamber, studying the drawings. Everything here placed here thousands of years ago in anticipation of Numan and his True One, _Thousands _of years ago. That was humbling.

She walked out of the caves, back to her car and drove back to the farm. She was supposed to be at work in a few hours and knew that wasn't going to happen. She left some messages and fell into bed.


	26. Meeting

Chapter 26: Meeting

Chloe rolled over and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the grogginess of being newly awake to fade. She enjoyed this first taste of the day, as the dreams of the night faded no matter how hard she tried to hold onto them, pushed into oblivion as the needs of the day came forward. She heard her phone beep signaling a voice mail and realized she must have slept through a call. She dialed her voicemail to retrieve it.

_You have 2 new messages:_

"_Chloe. This is Perry. No problem if you are not feeling well today – get some rest and we'll see you later. Lois told me that you called some special cryptic meeting for this evening and I decided to include myself so you don't have to fill me in later. See you tonight." _

"_Hi, Chlo, it's Lois. That's some headache – you must still be asleep. I hope you set an alarm because we are on the way. We left at 4 so you do the math."_

She looked over at the clock and shot out of bed. It was after 5 so she only had about an hour before everyone would be there. She wondered if she suddenly had super speed because she was able to shower and dress in less than fifteen minutes, and then went downstairs to straighten up, remembering to stop to make a pot of coffee. She called the pizza place and ran to make copies of the files she needed. She was just arranging everything on the table when she heard tires on the gravel outside.

Lois breezed in followed by Jimmy and Perry who was carrying the pizza. "The pizza arrived when we did so I paid him." He set the boxes on the counter and took a mug of coffee from Chloe. "Are you alright? You never miss work."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." said Chloe. "I was just really tired and had a headache. Thanks for coming all the way out here after work. This is very sensitive and I wanted to make sure we had privacy. I'll explain everything while we eat." She gave everyone a plate piled high with pizza.

"As you know, I have been working on the puzzle of Rygata Holmes." She handed each of them a copy of the file so they could follow along. "One thing that bugged me was why she'd be given a huge trust fund, but not acknowledged publicly, especially knowing the way Lex feels about family. I have also felt in my gut that this is the key to the puzzle of Lana's death but couldn't put my finger on why."

"I wanted to prove that she was indeed Lex's child but couldn't just waltz up to the mother and ask for some DNA. While Lionel has ways of finding things out, I didn't feel right springing the information on him without proof." She went on to give them a quickie education about blood typing and dropped the bomb that Lex could not be the father.

Lois jumped out of her chair. "NO WAY!! We have all of the evidence that shows they were associated during the right time. She has to be his kid. Why else would he give her the money? The mother can easily support them on her income as a supermodel…" She was thinking as she ranted. "She has to be blackmailing him then because he doesn't just give money away out of the kindness of his heart."

"That's what I told Clark, and he agreed, so he-"

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Lois. "Clark?? He called?" Realization suddenly dawned. "NO! He was HERE." She sat back and looked at her cousin. "Oh, I get it. You were 'busy," she held up her hands and used her fingers to make quote marks as she said it. "Headache my eye!" snorted Lois.

Chloe blushed, and as she absently touched the bracelet swore she could hear Kyn singing something along the lines of _Tra la la_. She put her hands on her hips and tried to defend herself. "Hey! He arrived Friday night and his flight was early this morning. I took him to the airport and got back at about dawn. I have a right to be tired." As she looked around the table she immediately realized she'd said the _wrong_ thing in her defense. They all just sat there grinning at her; even Perry.

She sighed and decided to just ignore them and continued. "Yesterday afternoon I really had to get some work done—" she was interrupted when Lois snickered, and realized she'd dug the hole even deeper. She rolled her eyes and gave up. "As I was SAYING, I hadn't made any headway with her file in weeks, and figured that another pair of eyes couldn't hurt. Good thing too. He looked at it for less than half an hour and announced he'd figured it out."

She handed out copies of the sheet Clark had worked out the anagram on and sat back, watching.

Perry looked up at her first and asked, "Is this for real?"

"Wow," said Jimmy.

Lois looked up, confused. "Chlo, what is this?"

"It is an anagram, Lois," said Jimmy. "You take the letters of one word or set of words and make a new word, or in this case – the kid's name." He looked up at Chloe. Very cool."

"It appears that our girl Lana is smarter than we gave her credit for," said Chloe. "I don't know how she did it, or when she started planning it, but she faked her own death, made up the name, and got some woman to let her child pose as Lex's daughter. Brilliant, if you ask me."

Perry looked at her. "What else do you know? Where is she?"

"I don't know. We only figured this much out yesterday afternoon. I wanted to talk to everyone first because this isn't the only story we are working on. Operation Sparkle is about to go live." She looked at Lois. "Where are you on the job search?"

Lois chuckled. "Well, _I _have a job. Panda boy over there is still waiting to find out."

"Hey – of course he hired you on the spot." Jimmy looked at Perry. "Chief – I mean, Mr. White, this guy is only looking for eye candy in his shop. He may run a swanky store, but when it comes down to it, he uses candy to sell the ice."

Lois interrupted again. "Wait a minute – he did quiz me a bit – he doesn't want complete idiots on the floor selling the jewelry."

"Oh right…" He rolled his eyes at her. "Chloe, he wanted my transcripts and practically gave me an exam on the floor to see if I really knew anything. He won't tell me until Wednesday and says I have to have a better wardrobe when I show up again."

Lois looked like the cat that ate the canary. "I think it is SO great! I am going to take him shopping tomorrow. Want to come?"

Chloe smiled at them. "No, I need to keep working on the Lana mystery. I figure that since I'm not needed until you need these," she tossed the velvet bag containing the diamonds to Perry, "I'll work on Lana."

Perry looked at the bag. "What's this?" Getting only a look from Chloe, he opened it and spilled them into his hand…and gave a low whistle. "WHERE did you get these?"

Lois and Jimmy reached over and each picked one up, looking at them. "Wow Chloe, they're beautiful and HUGE – what, 1 carat or so?"

"I don't know exactly how big they are, I only got them yesterday. Lionel loaned them to me," she said, making a mental note to tell Lionel about that.

"Oh, so it is ok for Lionel to come by to see Clark, but not us??" snarked Lois.

"Oh don't even," said Chloe. "He stopped by on the way home from visiting the local plant because he wanted to drop them off in person. He only stayed for a few minutes and we did not entertain him. The cool thing is that they are laser-etched with a tag so they will be easily traceable and we'll know if they have been switched."

Jimmy was impressed. "I remember reading about that. You have to have a microscope set to at least 10x power to see it and you have to know what you are looking for. They make it impossible to steal the jewel unnoticed."

Perry put his back in the bag and held it out so the others could be added and pulled the string, tightening it again. He put it back on the table and looked at his team. "Good job everyone. Lois, you take Jimmy shopping and get him set up. Chloe, do what you need to do and let me know when you plan to travel. Can you work from here or do you need to come in? I want to keep a lid on this Lana discovery."

Chloe thought about it. Her laptop was here, and she always carried her contacts notebook with her. She should be fine working from here. "No, I have everything I need here. If I need something from the office I can get it or have Lois bring it to me."

"Good. You're on special assignment. Find Lana and get her story. Keep me in the loop – EVERYONE – he looked right at Lois, who nodded." He stood to go. "Olsen, you're with me. I'll give you a ride back. Good night, Lois, Chloe."

"C'mon cuz, I'll help you clean up," said Lois as she started gathering up empty pizza boxes. They worked together in silence for a few minutes and then Lois stopped and put her hand on Chloe's arm. "I'm sorry I snarked at you about not letting us know Clark was here. I know he's been gone a long time."

"That's ok." Chloe smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't plan anything, but he surprised me and I decided I was not up to sharing him this time."

"All is forgiven," said Lois hugging her. She looked down at Chloe's wrist. "Well then let me see the pretty, and tell me about it. Did you really think you could slip it by me?" She held her hand out for the bracelet.

Chloe took it off and put it in Lois' hand, wondering how it would react to her. "Clark gave it to me. He says it is very old, and was given to him by a tribal leader he met. Apparently the people thought he was really special and said he was to give it to the woman of his destiny."

Lois studied it and hefted it in her hand. "Wow, it feels cold…and is heavy. Nobody will mess with you, you'll knock them out with it. It doesn't bother you?" She put it on, looking at it as it sat on her wrist. "It is really pretty but too wide and you'd think that if it was just on you it would be warmer than this, but it feels cold."

She took it off and gave it back to Chloe who returned it to her own wrist. As she touched it she heard Kyn sing softly in her head and smiled. "I don't know why it doesn't feel good to you; it feels just fine. Almost weightless."

"Well it suits you. Woman he's destined to be with, huh. So did he propose yet?"

Chloe smiled as Kyn's song started to soar in her head, making it difficult to concentrate. Technically the bracelet was as formal a proposal as it gets. _Kyn, I know you're happy but tone it down a little. I can't hear her_. "Not formally with a ring, but we have talked about it and know we are going to marry when he comes home for good."

Lois looked at her cousin, whose smile lit up the room. She was happy for them. She hoped that one day she could have a love like that. "Well why can't he be normal and go to Met U instead of the "Classroom Called Earth? He belongs here with you."

"You've known him long enough to know that Clark is not your normal Kansas farm boy. I've known him for years, and I don't know why I didn't realize it until recently, but he isn't the classroom type. Even in high school he didn't like classrooms. He got good grades because he is brilliant and his parents expected nothing less of him, but in reality he's all about outdoors and hard work and helping people. The opportunity is perfect for him, and Perry said that he'd look at his journals when he got back and take them in lieu of a transcript if they showed promise."

"I don't know how you stand it, being apart from like that," said Lois, looking at Chloe who was now on the verge of tears. She could see that her cousin missed Clark so very much and it tore at her heart. "I would have had to go with him instead of saying behind waiting for two years." She pulled Chloe into a warm hug and held her for a few minutes to let her regain her composure.

Chloe finally pulled back, wiping the tears away with her fingers. "Sometimes I can't bear it, I miss him _so_ much. Of course living here at the farm is a double-edged sword. I feel closer to him here and yet there are reminders all around me. But, he needs to do this training thing on his own and I feel I must honor that. So, I stay here and wait." She brightened a little and continued, ever the optimist. "We'll be together forever soon enough." Chloe smiled at that realization, for she secretly new that forever really _was_ forever.

Lois tossed the last of the trash in the bin and looked around the kitchen. "Well, everything here is cleaned up. I'd better go. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow before I take Jimmy shopping? Are you sure you don't want to go? Dressing Jimmy is going to be awesome."

"Sounds very tempting. I'd love to go but I need to work on finding Lana. I want to finish before you need me for my debut as the Lady of Wealth in Operation Sparkle." She suddenly got a sparkle in her eye as she looked at Lois. "However, I will need a new dress or two for my role. When I'm ready I'll grab you and we'll have a girls day out."

"You're on!" Lois looked at her watch and said it was getting late and she needed to get home. She hugged Chloe and they walked together to her car.

As Chloe watched the red taillights disappear into the night, she touched the bracelet and told Kyn it was ok turn up the volume. She wandered up into the loft, and stood in the window as Clark had done many times over the years, looking out into the night sky. She absently put her hand in her pocket and found her button. As she looked up at the beautiful full moon, she pressed it. "Oh, Clark! I love you and miss you so much. I'm looking at the moon tonight, wondering if you can see it too. It is _so_ beautiful." She felt a warmth surge through her as Kyn enveloped her in what could only be a hug and the song changed to Clark's song. Chloe was startled as her button buzzed. She pressed it again, and was rewarded with an answer. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she held the button to her heart as she looked up at the moon.


	27. Lionel

Chapter 27: Lionel

The next morning Chloe was a bit disoriented when she first woke up. Instead of finding herself in bed, she was on the old couch in the loft. She looked down and saw a picture still in her hands and realized she must have fallen asleep while looking at it. She looked at it again and thought back to the night it was taken, at the Spring Formal in 9th grade. He was so handsome and she'd really loved every minute—up until he disappeared the second he found out Lana was in danger. She hadn't even known that he had ordered one of the pictures until she found it last night. She knelt by the trunk and carefully and lovingly put it back with the other treasures he kept inside.

When she came down from the loft she saw Nick, who had just arrived and was headed toward the feed room to start the morning chores. She stopped him and let him know that she'd be working from home for a while and would do her best to stay out of his way. He smiled and assured her that she wasn't in the way, and guessed that she would be taking care of the chickens. She laughed and assured him that she was happy to care for Luke and his harem for the time being.

He went to start the day and she watched him go, thinking that he'd seemed happier lately. Clark had met Nick a while back in the feed store and they had quickly become friends. He was working and taking agriculture classes at Kansas A&M. He didn't talk about it much but Clark had told her that he'd moved here from Oregon a couple of years ago after losing his girlfriend in a freak accident. He'd owned a deep-sea fishing charter business but left it all behind and moved east looking to start over.

When Clark had to look for someone to take care of the farm during his upcoming absence, Nick was the person he chose, and was flabbergasted when Clark asked him. "Clark, I am honored that you want me to look after your farm, but I still know more about fishing than farming," he had protested.

"You'll be fine. You said you wanted to get hands-on experience working on a farm, and you've helped me out many times. I just won't be there looking over your shoulder," replied Clark. It had taken some more talking about it before he had finally agreed to take the job. He and Clark worked together for the three months before his departure and by the time Clark left, Nick was feeling confident about his ability to run the place. In the last six months he'd really done well and had even been experimenting with new techniques he was learning about in his classes.

The chickens fed, and happily looking for bugs in the yard, Chloe went in and started the coffee and dove into her day. She needed to figure out how to find Lana and wasn't sure where to start looking. She decided she'd need to find out everything she could about the mother and child, as well as Lana's whereabouts from the time of the wedding forward. She made another pot of coffee and dug in for the day, breaking only to make a sandwich for lunch. She was deep in research on the Internet making notes when the phone rang. It was Lionel.

"Hi, Lionel." She checked her watch and saw it was close to 4:30. "Wow. I meant to call you earlier to set up an appointment. I have some important information for you and need to ask a question. I got deep in research and lost track of time."

"I am calling because I need to talk to you too. Might I have the pleasure of your company for dinner?"

"I'm actually in Smallville today working from home but what I want to talk to you about is important so I could come to Metropolis."

"How about I send a car for you so you can work on the way? I always find I get a lot done in the car on that drive. Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Thank you, Lionel, that would be great. I'll be ready. See you tonight." She hung up the phone and wondered what she should wear, thinking it would be better to be over dressed than under. She grabbed another cup of coffee and ran upstairs to shower and dress. The car arrived right on schedule, and she found Lionel was right; she got a lot done during the drive and was surprised when the car pulled up at Luthorcorp. The driver helped her out of the car and told her that Lionel was waiting for her in his office.

"Chloe! You look lovely. Thank you for coming all the way here." He stood and greeted her warmly, kissing her cheek. He walked over to the bar and asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

"Just water, please." Chloe went over to the window and looked out over the Metropolis skyline. The city sure was pretty at night. Lionel joined her at the window and handed her a bottle of water and sipped his bourbon.

"Pretty, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. I hope someday to have a view like this from the building next door," she said.

Lionel looked down at her. "Well you're a fine reporter. I imagine you and Clark will be an amazing team and share a corner office someday."

"Well, if I do well on the two articles I am working on right now, it may be sooner than later," she said, smiling at him. "Let me tell you why I wanted to meet with you." She turned from the window and sat down in front of his desk, motioning for him to have a seat. "Hold out your hand," she said as she opened her purse, taking out the velvet bag. She poured the diamonds out into his palm and sat back.

Lionel looked at the gems resting in his hand and examined one closely. He looked up at Chloe waiting for her to continue.

"I am sure you are aware of the theft ring that has hit several of the more wealthy citizens of Metropolis. Perry heard about it and gave me the assignment of getting the story. My team and I plan to break this ring open and of course get the headline on the front page.

"I am aware of the recent robberies. It sounds like something right up your alley – DANGEROUS," said Lionel

Chloe ignored the last remark and continued. "Clark was here over the weekend and made these for me. My role in this whole operation is to pose as "The Lady of Wealth" and see if we can tempt the thieves with these stones. Your part is two fold – obviously, I needed to say where they came from and so I told Perry you loaned them to me. I need you to back that story. You don't mind do you?"

Lionel sat back and looked at the gems in amazement. "He _made_ them!?"

Chloe smiled. "He just took a lump of coal and squeezed it. He acted as though it was no big deal but I thought it was pretty cool. He also laser etched them with a tag so that they are traceable in case of theft.

Just as Perry had, Lionel let out a low whistle and held one up to the light to examine it.

Chloe smiled as she watched him. "However, before I can take the diamonds out public I need to get them appraised and I figured three separate appraisals would be best and I want your advice. I can't get the appraisals done here for obvious reasons, so plan to go to New York City. Can you recommend three good jewelers?"

Lionel picked the bag up from the desk and put the diamonds back into it and handed it back to Chloe. "No problem on the back story of where you got them. I'll be happy to help you with that and the appraisals. You should use Tiffany & Co., Cartier, and a private jeweler. I know of a very reputable Jeweler in the Diamond District who will be an honest and fair appraiser. When do you plan to go?"

"I haven't made a reservation yet, I plan to make it a 2-day trip so that I can schedule appointments with all three jewelers in one day and return the next."

Lionel's intercom buzzed and he looked at his watch and motioned for Chloe to follow him. "The car is ready for us." He helped her into her wrap and they walked to the elevator. "It just so happens that I have a trip to New York scheduled for next week. If you'd like you may accompany me. I leave on Tuesday and will return first thing Thursday morning. Does that suit you?" He helped her into the car and they were on their way to the restaurant.

Chloe was excited. Everything was falling into place. "That sounds great. The sooner I get this done, the better. Thank you, Lionel."

"I stay at the Ritz Carlton. I'll reserve a room for you as well," said Lionel. He looked over at her and noticed the bracelet on her arm as her hands lay in her lap. He recognized it immediately as the Token.

"I see that Clark has given you the Token. May I see it?"

"How—?" _Kyn?_

_It is all right. He is the Oracle. You may speak truthfully to him._

Chloe took it off and handed it to him.

He took it from her and studied it closely. "I don't have actual memories of it, but as Jor-El's Oracle, I have been downloaded with the Kryptonian and Earthly knowledge important to Clark's destiny here on Earth. For obvious reasons I was only given knowledge of the Token's existence recently," he paused for a moment unsure of what to say next.

Chloe recalled of Lionel's activities in the caves several years ago and understood what he was talking about and nodded.

"I called you today because I wanted you to know that you are now under my protection. In my capacity as Jor-El's Oracle, I protect not only Kal-El, (Numan), but also his True One. I was made aware over the weekend that Clark had given the Token to you, proclaiming you to be his True One." He smiled and handed the bracelet back to her. "Congratulations. I imagine the Mating Ritual is beautiful. I'd have liked to have seen it."

Chloe was puzzled – _how_ did he know about that?

He read the confusion on her face and continued. "When Jor-El decides I need new information, I get…" he paused trying to think of a way to describe it to her. "impressions, images…it is hard to explain."

"We did not complete it. We began it, but it is possible to stop it at a certain point so that the Token knows that Numan and the True One have accepted their destinies. The Ritual will be performed in its entirety when Clark finishes his training and we get married," explained Chloe. "But you are right. It is beautiful." She touched the bracelet and closed her eyes. _Kyn, is he allowed to hear the songs? _

The compartment they sat in was suddenly filled with song. Lionel closed his eyes and listened as the notes reverberated around them and faded. He sat back and looked at Chloe again. "Thank you." He was about to continue when the car stopped and the driver opened the door for them. Lionel helped her out and escorted her into a lovely French restaurant and they were shown to a nice table in a quiet corner.

After they were seated and had ordered, he continued. "There's more. Before Clark left, he asked me to watch over you, as a favor to him. I have taken this gesture as a great honor, for it shows that Clark trusts me. I want you to know that I take his request quite seriously. If you ever need me for anything, just call. I think, too, that the Token can contact me as well."

_He speaks truthfully, Chloe. Were you unable to speak for yourself I would intercede on your behalf. The True One is to be protected, as is Kal-El._

"Lionel, I don't know what to say. Clark did not mention anything, though the weekly calls to see if I need anything make sense now." She smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "I promise, I may be headstrong but I will let you know if I get into trouble I can't get out of by myself." The salads arrived and Chloe decided it was time to tell him about Lana. "Lionel," she began, "I have some news, and I am not sure how you are going to take it."

Lionel said nothing, and waited for her to tell him.

Chloe took a deep breath and began. "You know that I've been trying to figure out what happened to Lana because you gave me access to corporate financial records. Just after Clark left, Lois found an account that didn't make sense, but upon investigation, it was just a strange trust fund for an apparent child of Lex's he'd been keeping a secret. I kept the file though, because somehow I knew that it was important. This past weekend Clark was helping me go through everything again and in less than an hour figured it out." She handed a file to him. "This is a copy for you. You can read it later but there is a short summary on top as well as this page," she tapped the sheet showing the anagram. The name of the child was the key. I feel strongly that Lana is alive and living somewhere in Denmark. My goal is to find her and see if I can meet with her."

Lionel looked over the first few pages in the file, examining the anagram page closely. "Good work Chloe. I'm very interested to look everything over later, but based on your summary, I'd say you were correct. Why are you telling me all of this? It looks like she took the $10 million from Lex when they were married, so technically the money was hers too."

"True," Chloe agreed. "But since his conviction all assets have been turned over to you, and $10 million is a boatload of money even if it was hers to play with, and it was used to escape that marriage. I figured that as her father-in-law, you had a right to know about her and what happened to the money."

Lionel closed the file and looked up at her. "She's obviously very angry and scared if she went to great lengths to fake her own death. You are her best friend and stand the best chance of finding her without spooking her. I want to help though." He thought quickly. "It doesn't make sense to drain the Paper's accounts on this project. I will make any resources you need available to you: a private jet, expense account, and personnel. Just say the word. I'll pay for it and you keep me in the loop and get the rights to the story. Will Mr. White agree to that?"

Chloe thought about the offer. Perry would approve as long as the story belonged to her and the Daily Planet. "Yes, I can speak for him. As long as he gets the story for the paper, he'll approve." They finished dinner and the driver dropped Lionel back at Luthorcorp and then took Chloe back to Smallville.

As she got into bed that night she thought about the events of the day. She had never in her wildest dreams believed that the Lionel, who had tried once to kill her, and was known for being cruel and calculating, would now be her protector and trusted friend.


	28. Diamonds

Chapter 28: Diamonds

Chloe woke up early the next morning and hit the ground running. After feeding the chickens she went up into the loft and drank her morning coffee, looking out over the land as the world woke up. It was calm this morning, and she loved the peace of a new day. She drained the last of the coffee and headed back into the house and dove into work.

Her plan was to research Anneke Johannsen, Rygata's mother, and see what she could find out without having to just present herself and possibly cause trouble. She found the modeling agency's website and started looking around. After some quick math decided a call could go out so she called the agency. She introduced herself and told the agent that she was doing a story on the world of modeling, and had seen a picture of Anneke and knew she had a young daughter. She thought that a story on modeling and raising a family would be interesting. When she hung up the phone she was ecstatic. Not only was the agency behind the article, they wanted her to see how the agency worked as well. The real coup was that they told her that Anneke was scheduled to be in the U.S. next week – New York City as a matter of fact. She would be working on several photo shoots in conjunction with a fashion show for a new designer. They were going to allow her to shadow Anneke and give her total access. _Absolutely_ perfect timing.

She called the jewelry stores to set up the appraisal appointments for Tuesday and Wednesday, and called the Ritz to extend her reservation into the end of the following week. She grabbed a sandwich and headed to Metropolis. Perry was very surprised to see her when she entered his office.

"Sullivan! I thought you were supposed to be working from home. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. White. Everything is fine. Really fine, actually. Do you have time for me to fill you in?" She asked.

He looked at his watch and buzzed his assistant to tell her to hold all calls for the time being. "Most definitely. Take a seat, Sullivan. You've got my full attention," said Perry. The assistant had seen Chloe arrive and entered a moment later with coffee.

As soon as the assistant excused herself, Chloe outlined everything to Perry, starting with her trip to New York next week to get the diamonds evaluated. Then she told him of Lionel's offer to fund the Lana story. He wasn't wild about it at first, saying he did not want to let Lionel have any control over the press. She told him what Lionel had assured her – that it would be as if Lionel had approached her first to find Lana and offered her any stories in exchange. Chloe also pointed out that it could get expensive because there was no guarantee that Lana was even in Denmark much less Europe. "I'm not sure what kind of budget the Daily Planet has to fund one story but if you approve this, Lionel promises to stay out of it as long as I keep him informed and your budget won't take a hit. Don't get mad at me but I tentatively approved on your behalf but can take it back if you say the word."

Perry sat back and thought about it for a minute. "I know you seem to trust him, but based on his past performance, and my personal past with him, I am not quite that far yet. If you get a contract in writing saying he'll be totally hands-off I'll go for it."

"Super, Chief!" She smiled at him as he winced at that title. "I'm headed to Luthorcorp after I am done here. There's more." She proceeded to fill him in on plan to learn more about Anneke by interviewing her for the story about modeling. "After I get done there, depending on where Operation Sparkle is headed I'll go to Odense and get the rest of the story about the agency and be able to hopefully look for Lana. It doesn't get any better than this."

Perry was very enthusiastic about the story and really impressed with Chloe for coming up with such a creative cover for wanting to meet Anneke. She was _definitely_ aimed at moving out of the basement and into the light of the bullpen with the big boys. "I'm assuming you want to see Lois and Jimmy to fill them in?"

"Yes, I am headed downstairs right now," she answered.

"Never mind. I am headed out." He picked up the phone and punched a number. "Lane! You and Olsen get your butts up here." He looked at Chloe and said, "You stay here and meet with your team. My office is quiet and you won't be disturbed. Keep me in the loop as always."

He went out the door and Chloe heard him tell his assistant that nobody except Lane and Olsen were allowed in and she was to keep everyone else away. Five minutes later Lois and Jimmy came in.

"Hey Chlo. Where's the Chief?" Asked Jimmy.

"He's gone. He called you up here so I could give you an update. First, though, update me. Do you have a job, Jimmy?"

"Yes I do! You haven't noticed my new duds? Lois is making me wear them all the time."

"You look quite dapper. I noticed. Congratulations. You start next week, right?"

Lois answered this time "Yes. So…what do you know?"

Chloe spent the next few minutes telling them about her upcoming trip and Lionel's offer to finance the efforts to find Lana. "So, Cuz, I need to go shopping in a hurry. Are you free on Saturday?"

"You bet! I'll pick you up at 10am. We'll get you set up and have lunch and a fabulous girlie day. Sound good?"

Chloe laughed. "Sounds perfect. I'll see you then. Get back to work and go find the bad guys." She picked up her purse and headed downstairs and across the block to the Luthorcorp building. She rode the elevator upstairs and asked Lionel's assistant if he was available to see her. She waited only a few minutes before being ushered into his office.

"Chloe! I trust you are well?"

"Hi, Lionel. Yes, everything is fine. I probably could have called but I was next door so I figured it would be just as easy to stop by. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, not at all, I was alone in my office when my assistant told me you were here."

"I just wanted to let you know that Perry is officially on board with your financing the search for Lana, as long as you stay out of it, and let us do it all ourselves unless we ask for help. I get full rights to any stories that develop. I'll present you with timely reports so that you are totally in the loop, and as much as I can I will let you know in advance of any travel. All of the above needs to be in writing signed by you. Is that acceptable?"

"Quite. I anticipated the written contract and have it here already signed. I've taken the liberty of setting up the three of you with a credit card account and this," he passed the three cards plus one additional one to Chloe. "…is the number of the pilot. He is on standby for you out of Smallville Airport 24-hours a day and needs only a few hours notice to be ready to take off."

Chloe was stunned. "Wow. Thank you. This will work perfectly. All I do is call and the plane is ready in a couple of hours? Even in the middle of the night? – NOT that I will have my fabulous A-HA moment at 2am, but even?"

"Yes. Even at 2am." Lionel smiled back at her. "Are you still flying up to New York with me next week? The plane leaves from Smallville at 9am."

"Yes. I'll be there on time. Oh and by the way – I am doing a story on Anneke, Rygata's mother, and will be meeting with her most of next week and into the next. I took the liberty of extending my reservation at the Ritz but if you want me to pick a different hotel I can do that. I'll call the pilot to come get me when I am ready to return."

Lionel was impressed. She was already deep in the project and it sounded like she was making progress. "No, the Ritz is fine this time. Good work."

Thanks." Chloe looked at her watch and got up to leave. "I'd better head back. I have a lot to get done before the weekend. See you next week."

That night Chloe worked late into the evening researching all she could about the world of modeling. She wanted to be totally up to speed so that she could fit in and not be a pain during her meetings with Anneke. It was late when she climbed into bed and turned out the light, her button buzzed. She smiled and held it to her heart as she buzzed back

The trip on Saturday to get clothes was fun. She and Lois had fun playing Runway Model trying on dress after dress. They put together a very chic wardrobe and she was excited to wear the clothes next week. She had several nice dresses and slacks outfits and some executive wear to look professional when she was interviewing Anneke. As she packed on Monday night, she was excited about what the next week was going to bring.

The flight to New York was uneventful and Lionel dropped her off at the hotel on his way to a meeting. She found her room, unpacked and checked her watch. She had enough time to grab a bite to eat and it was off to Tiffany & Co.

The appraiser at Tiffany's was nice and let her stay with him as he examined the diamonds. He let her view the laser tag on the microscope and documented everything. He was so impressed with the stones he offered to buy them from her at more than he valued them but she politely refused. She thanked him for his time and headed back to the hotel. Once there, she dropped off the envelope containing the appraisal and headed to Cartier, where she was given the same treatment, including a tour of the design center where new designs were brought from inception to reality. She was fascinated at the process. The school had taught them something about design, but not to this degree. The jewelers who worked for Cartier were artisans. The manager also tried to purchase her diamonds, and she again politely thanked him for his interest and refused. She headed back to the hotel to dress. She was taking herself to see a show that night.

The next day she arrived at the third jeweler's shop and was introduced to the owner, a nice man named Mr. Meier. He'd run his shop in Manhattan for 50 years and had done business with Lionel for many years. He ushered Chloe into the back and began his assessment of the gems. He was stunned at the quality and size of each of them but also was a very observant man. He guessed immediately that they were special to her and knew better than to offer to buy them from her.

"Miss Sullivan. These are among the finest diamonds I have seen in my career. I have only one question for you, if I may ask it."

"Oh, no, Sir, they are not for sale," Chloe started to answer and held up his hand to stop her.

"Ah, no, Miss. That was not my question. I could tell by the way you handle them and the special mark they bear that they are quite dear to you so buying them was not my question. I wanted to know why they are loose stones instead of in some sort of setting. Fire like this should be shown off and admired. You _must_ wear them!"

Chloe sat back thunderstruck. Why hadn't it occurred to her to have that done? It was a great idea, really. She'd definitely know where they were all the time – but did she have the nerve to wear…15…33…HOLY COW – nearly $45 THOUSAND in diamonds and be casual about it? Probably not, but playing the part of a wealthy socialite (or whatever she was) called for it. "That's why I came to you last. Lionel Luthor highly recommends you and I want to have them mounted simply yet securely. I took some jewelry making classes just out of curiosity a few months ago but am not ready to undertake mounting my own stones."

Mr. Meier was impressed with the young woman who sat before him. "I'd be happy to design something for you and you can help me mount them. Do you have time to do it today? I have assistants who will handle the customers so I am yours for the day."

Chloe smiled. "I sure do!" and followed him over to the design table where he worked up some sketches. He envisioned earrings and a pendant, all simply but elegantly set. Chloe was worried that the diamonds would come out of a basic prong setting so he used a bezel setting; a circular ring that went around the edge of each stone and was a much more secure setting. It also really accented the sparkle of each stone and they looked like stars in the sky.

They went to work making measurements and casting the settings. They worked through the day and finally finished toward the evening. Mr. Harris sat back, pleased with his work. He motioned for Chloe to come over and fastened the necklace around her neck as she put the earrings in her ears. She turned around to face him and he gasped at the sight and clapped his hands like an enthusiastic child. "My dear you are just lovely. You do excellent work, too. Your solder work is spot-on and you have an eye for what looks right. Are you sure you don't want to move here and work for me? Go! Look in the mirror!"

Chloe removed her smock and walked into the shop and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd worn one of her new dresses and knew she looked pretty good, but the addition of the diamonds took even _her_ breath away. WOW. "Thank you so much. They are perfect!" She looked over at Mr. Meier and smiled. She helped him clean up the workspace and they settled the bill. Her savings account took a hit, but it was totally worth it. Her stomach growled and reminded her that she'd not eaten all day. "May I buy you dinner?"

He smiled and said that dinner would be lovely. He helped her into her coat and locked up as she hailed a cab.


	29. Anneke

Chapter 29: Anneke

Chloe reported to the photo shoot location the next morning to meet her story's subject: Anneke Johannsen. She announced herself upon arrival and was introduced to Susan, the agency's representative. Susan led her through studio, which was alive with activity as the designers were putting the final touches on the set. Chloe was shown to the dressing room where she was introduced to Anneke. She was sitting in the make-up chair getting her hair done but when Chloe entered she immediately got up and greeted her warmly. She was tall with long blonde hair that was being swept up into an elegant up-do, and her beauty awed Chloe.

"Hello, Ms. Sullivan. I am so pleased to meet you! The agency told me about your story and I am intrigued. How did you come to want to do a story about me?"

"One of my colleagues, actually. My team's photographer is a big fan of yours and mentioned recently that you had a daughter you were raising by yourself. What drives me is as a reporter is a successful woman who has an interesting story. I want to meet the woman behind the beautiful face; find out what she's like and what really drives _her_. —Oh and learn about modeling too."

Anneke was intrigued. She'd never encountered an interview like this before. Ms. Sullivan was actually interested in her as a person, not a commodity with a face and legs that went to the floor. She decided she liked her. "I like you already, Ms. Sullivan."

"Please, call me Chloe."

She smiled. "Call me Anne." Anneke sat back down and let the hairdresser continue. "So, what do you know about modeling?"

"Well, I've done some research, but in a nutshell, nothing. I know it seems to be a glamorous life, but I suspect that there is more than a fare share of stress. That is why I am here. My approach to reporting is to dive in and get involved."

Anneke smiled at the younger woman. She was spunky and bright and she liked her for her honesty. Generally a reporter would never admit to doing a story with not much knowledge behind it first, wanting only to fill in details they didn't know. This reporter really wanted an education! "Yes, you are right. It looks like a bed of roses but there are thorns – no rose is truly thorn-less. The agency told me that you want to see everything and shadow me. Are you sure?"

"Oh yes! I won't bother you at all. I'll observe quietly from the sidelines and you won't even know I am here," assured Chloe.

"You won't learn anything that way!" Anne got up out of the chair and pulled Chloe to the mirror beside her. "The agency told me to run the interview any way I want. You said you prefer to dive in and get involved. What do you think, Susan, size 4?"

Chloe looked at the woman smiling at her in the mirror. Her story suddenly took a personally interesting turn. She was pretty but was never one of the glamour set, but this would be fun. "Really??!! I'd love to, but I warn you, grace is not one of my strong points."

"Don't be silly. Ask Susan. I could hardly walk when I started. We'll have you runway ready in no time!" Exclaimed Anne. She turned to Susan who nodded in agreement. She took Chloe by the hand and led her to a small room. She handed her a long robe and pointed to some lockers. "Change out of your clothes and put this on. You can safely leave all of your clothes and personal things in the locker. Come out when you are ready and we'll introduce you to Kevin."

When she came out, the chair next to Anne's had been cleared off and Chloe was deposited into it. "You'll get the full introduction to how our company trains a new model. First is makeup and hair, and then off to the designer for a wardrobe. You'll pose for pictures and make a portfolio." Anne clapped her hands like a delighted child. "It will be such fun!" She turned to the man arranging pots and tubes of makeup. "Kevin, this is Chloe. She's our newest addition I told you about. Work your usual magic." Anne finished the introductions and was whisked away to wardrobe.

Kevin gently removed all of her makeup and gave her a complete makeover, including tips and hints to make her best features, her eyes, look their best. Not only did he do her makeup, but he also showed her how to apply it. Chloe asked him if this was a normal part of the training process. "Of course, my dear. How on _earth_ will you do your makeup when you're not with me if I don't show you? I can't move in and live with you, I have my own life to live. You'll be on your own sometimes; —NEVER at a shoot or a show, of course! I'll ALWAYS be there for you then."

Chloe liked Kevin instantly and loved the new look he gave her. He finished and turned her over to the hairdresser, Roberta, who promptly promised she'd not color or cut, only style. Chloe was relieved. NOT that she'd mind a totally new look, but she had only just gotten a haircut. The stylist did her magic and then Chloe was whisked off to the wardrobe section of the studio and put into the hands of the designer and his assistant.

Cameron was a new designer, and close friend of Anne's. She was helping him launch his design house next week and got the agency to provide the models for the show. Today and over the next several days were the photo shoots for the clothing that would be featured. "Hello Chloe. Anne has told me that you are to be a new model for the week while you do research for your story. How wonderful! I am so excited to meet you." He looked her over and pulled a few things from a rack close by.

Chloe stood still as a statue as he directed the assistant to adjust this and remove that and soon was happy with his creation. He led Chloe to a mirror to see the finished product and she gasped. She hardly recognized herself! He'd created something amazing out of several different pieces and she didn't even really understand how he did it. She wished Clark or even Lois were here to share this with her. She looked over at him and gushed "Cameron! This is so amazing. You have to tell me how you do this. I want to write about you too!"

"If I understood it myself, I could bottle it. I honestly don't know. I see something here, that would go with something there, a little snip, a little thread, and it all works. I've learned not to ask and to just be thankful. You are ready for the next step. Let's go find Susan." He told his assistant to continue dressing the other models that were ready for their fittings and led her off to find Susan, who was watching as Anne posed for some pictures. He left Chloe with Susan, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Chloe watched as Anne posed this way and that, according to the directions of the photographer. She paid close attention to his directions, and found it very similar to a family photo shoot, except that there were people in the wings to help adjust the lay of the clothing, and her hair, and touch up the makeup if she was getting too hot under the lights. It was fascinating. Susan turned to her. "All right, Chloe. I'll teach you to walk later. All you have to do today is stand, but as you notice, even standing is different. You put your shoulders here…and your hips here…and your hands like so." As she talked, she posed Chloe much like one would pose a Barbie® doll or a mannequin. To Chloe it felt totally unnatural, but she could imagine that her posture was improved by about 100.

The photographer ended the session with Anne, who came over and cooed over how fabulous Chloe looked. "Come! It is your turn. I see Susan has been helping you learn to pose. I'll stay and help you too." She led her to the set and for the next thirty minutes, Chloe was posed this way and that and an unbelievable amount of film was shot. At first she was nervous, but the photographer was really nice and she found herself relaxing and really enjoying herself. After he was finished, she and Anne were directed back to the wardrobe department where they changed outfits and were sent back out to be photographed again. They worked all day, breaking for an hour for lunch and a set redress, and finished late in the afternoon. In between sessions, she and Chloe talked and went on as though they were schoolgirls. The friendly chemistry between them was immediate.

Anne was waiting for Chloe when she stepped out of the dressing room after changing back into her own clothes. She felt silly, but she was really tired. "Anne, why am I tired? I just stood around all day in someone else's clothes!"

Anne laughed and linked arms with her, leading her to the waiting car. "Welcome to my world, Chloe! We're going to dinner. There's someone I want you to meet. It will be love at first sight, I promise you!"

"Oh, no…please. I told you already have a boyfriend," Chloe protested.

"Oh I heard you when you told me about your boyfriend. I want you to meet the love of _my_ life," assured Anne. Chloe smiled, embarrassed and Anne just hugged her.

The car pulled up to Anne's hotel and both women got out and went upstairs. Anne opened the door to her suite and was immediately tackled by a small figure in a tartan skirt and dark blazer with red curls all down her back. Anne immediately picked her up and tickled her and was showered with kisses, which she heartily returned. The little girl noticed Chloe, and smiled. "Mama, who is the pretty lady?"

Anne set her down and made introductions. "This is Miss Chloe. She's my new friend and she writes stories for a newspaper! Isn't that exciting?" She looked at Chloe saying, "This is who I told you about in the car. This is my daughter, Rygata."

Chloe knelt down to be eye-level with the child standing before her, who promptly extended her hand and said "How do you do? I'm pleased to meet you."

Chloe shook her hand, saying, "Charmed, I'm sure. Anne, she's gorgeous!"

Formalities out of the way, the child took Chloe by the hand and showed her around the suite, ending in her own room where she plopped them all down on the floor and started a ferocious game of Go Fish followed by Crazy Eights. "Rygata," asked Anne "would you like to join me and Miss Chloe for dinner tonight or did you already eat with Nanny?"

"I'm sorry Mummy, I already ate. May I go next time?"

"Certainly darling." Anne kissed her, saying, "Off with you then. Bath and bedtime. I'll kiss you when I get back." The child obediently rose, kissed Chloe on the cheek and ran off to find Nanny and her bath. Anne picked up the cards and they headed for the lobby. "The restaurant downstairs is wonderful. We'll eat in peace and can talk some more."

They went down to the restaurant and had a lovely dinner. The camaraderie that began during the day continued and they spent the evening sharing growing up stories. Anne had grown up on a farm in rural Denmark and had been discovered at University. She'd been getting coffee at a local coffee shop when the talent scout approached her and asked if she'd ever thought of modeling. "And that," she said, "was that." I had no idea about modeling and had never given it a thought but it is fun, and I have gotten to travel the world. I'd never have done that as a farmer's wife."

Chloe shared about having always wanting to be a reporter regaling her with tales of her tenure as Editor of the Torch. She showed her a picture of Clark, and Anne was immediately jealous of her new friend. "He's a Greek God. Does he have a brother?"

"No, sorry. He's an only child." Said Chloe. "He's one of a kind, my Clark," she said, smiling at her secret joke. "Thanks again so much for letting me play today. That was really fun. I never knew modeling could be so much fun!"

"You're not through yet, Chloe. You're a model for the rest of the time you are here. Cameron adored you and wants you in the show! You know how to pose and look beautiful. Now you have to learn how to walk _and_ chew gum at the same time!"

"_NO!"_ Chloe was horrified. She was all for playing at it and the day had been fun but she was not ready to go on a catwalk. No, no, no, no, no.

"Well then. I guess you don't want your story, do you?" Anneke smiled wickedly at her new friend.

Chloe sighed and knew she'd lost. "You'll teach me? I'll die of embarrassment if I trip on the catwalk."

"Of course, I'll teach you, and you'll be fine. You'll love it and get the story from an angle no other writer has gotten one. What do you say?"

Chloe smiled. "I'd say you've made me an offer I can't refuse."


	30. Foray

Chapter 30: Foray

The week was a whirlwind. Chloe had the time of her life, playing "dress-up" as she called it. Anne was great fun and every evening after a full day they'd unwind in her hotel room with a pizza and card games with Rygata or head to the restaurant for a nice dinner.

Chloe discovered that Anne did not fit the "all beauty and no brains" stereotype that followed most models. She was very intelligent and had a good head for business. She was actually Cameron's business partner, managing the financial end of the business for him. "He's got no head for numbers, -only fashion," she said laughing over a late dinner one night. "We each believe we have the better end of the deal. I get to actually use my head and he gets to play all day." She crossed the room to the small kitchenette, returning with bottled water for herself and an iced coffee for Chloe.

"So. Tell me more about your Clark. When does he come home from his internship?" Anne asked.

Chloe smiled at the mention of Clark. "Not for another 16 months, but he gets to come home for a few days every six months. He was home for about 2 days in March, so I won't see him again until September."

"That's a long time. I don't know if I could be away from the love of my life for that long," said Anne. "Especially if he looked like yours."

Chloe smiled and said, "Oh, he's so _totally_ worth the wait." She sighed, putting her hand on her bracelet.

Anne looked down at Chloe's wrist. "Did he give you that bracelet? You touch it often, and get a faraway look in your eyes. I would guess it is more than special to you."

Chloe smiled. "Yes, he did. It has been passed down through the generations and came to him, to be held for his intended. We aren't officially engaged with a ring or anything, but it definitely means we're getting married someday." She took it off and held it out for Anne to examine.

The other woman looked it over and handed it back. "It is exquisite. I don't think I've ever seen workmanship like this before. It looks very old, and yet it is not at all fragile, as one would expect. It is very large. Do you find it uncomfortable at all?"

"Not a bit. It feels almost weightless when I wear it and I practically forget it is on. Cameron actually liked it and didn't make me take it off for the photo shoots," said Chloe.

"I noticed that. He usually makes me take off all of my jewelry gives me different pieces to wear for each dress." She paused and looked over at her new friend. "He really likes you, by the way. Has he told you that he wants you to model for him on a permanent basis? He was heartbroken when I told him that your career as a model was only temporary and that you were working on a newspaper article. He is determined to change your mind."

Chloe was flattered. She'd known that Cameron liked her but was not aware that he wanted her to represent him permanently. She didn't even know that was possible. "Surely he was just being nice – designers don't personally contract with models, do they?"

"No, not really, but some do contract with specific agencies and therefore appear to always have the same faces wearing their clothes. Though, as Cameron's business partner, I will always wear his designs for him at his shows. Are you sure we can't tempt you?"

"Your offer is totally tempting, and I am having a ball, but trust me, the fact that I can "walk the walk" for you is a real miracle. I normally have two left feet in heels that high. My talent lies in writing and so I'm going to stick with what I do best." Chloe was genuinely flattered. "I've decided to expand my story and include Cameron as well. Maybe that will soothe the hurt of my refusal to stick around."

Anne nodded. "I'm sure it will. He will be pleased to have you include his design process in your story. It will be a well-rounded piece. I'll be excited to see it as well."

"I'm not through yet," cautioned Chloe. "I still have to go to Odense to see the agency itself and see the process from that angle." She held up her hand, saying "I know you put me through a one-week whirlwind tour of how to be a model, but I want to see how _you_ got here. I am sure that I was an exception and no model goes from first look to runway in less than a week."

Anne smiled at her new friend. "Of course! The process is a bit different. When are you planning your trip?"

"Soon. I need to go home after the fashion show for a bit and should be flying out in May," answered Chloe.

"Wonderful!" Anne clapped her hands together. "We'll be home then. You'll stay with us. You may not say no. I have decided. You cannot say no – Rygata will never let me hear the end of it if you stay at a hotel."

Chloe agreed that Rygata would most definitely have a fit and said she'd love to stay with them, but to keep the trip a secret in case travel plans had to be changed, to which Anne agreed. She looked at her watch, stretching. "I'd better head back to my hotel. Cameron was already a wreck today, and Kevin told me that he'd personally hang my up by my toes if I showed up with less than 8 hours of sleep tomorrow. My big day, you know!" Tomorrow was the show. Chloe still didn't know how she got talked into walking on the runway, but it was a done deal now and there was no backing out. She was glad that Lois was unable to make it up to watch her debut. If she fell of the stage in front of her, Chloe would never hear the end of it!

Two days later Chloe hugged everyone and said her farewells. She thanked Anne, Susan, and Cameron for a wonderful week. She caught a taxi to the airfield and boarded the plane with every intention of working on the story. The words had been running around in her head for days and she was starting to formulate an outline and wanted to sketch out some details. After they were in the air, she started to reach for her notes, and realized she was really tired. She decided to take a short nap first, and was very surprised when the pilot woke her up and told her they were on the ground in Smallville. She drove home and unpacked, including a new suitcase full of the clothes she'd worn in her photo shoots and in the show, all made for her by Cameron. He'd reluctantly accepted her refusal to work for him permanently but had insisted she take her clothes with her. She was a blonde, but she wasn't stupid. A rack full of clothes made just for her?? Of COURSE she said yes!

0 0 0 0 0

Clark sighed and frowned. He was concentrating on fine-tuning his vision and it was really hard. He'd found he could see things in the entire spectrum, including infrared and others that humans could not see. Combining those talents with micro and telescopic abilities was difficult and he swore loudly as his heat vision suddenly let loose and burned hole in the crystal across the room.

"_Good morning, Kal-El. Did you sleep well?" asked Jor-El cheerfully._

"What do you think?" Clark asked grumpily. The A.I. was apparently attempting humor again, but he was _not_ in the mood today.

"_I think that as usual, you are trying too many variables at once and it is overwhelming you. Rest your eyes for now. You need to prepare for a journey. It is time for you to start using the knowledge you have been given by living among peoples of different nations. I imagine you would prefer an initial assignment that would take you near Kansas so tomorrow you will go to South America." _

"I get to see Chloe?" Clark's dark mood had evaporated in an instant upon hearing the word "Kansas."

_You have studied well and I wish to reward you. You may stop at your home to see your beloved, but you only for a few hours at most. If you choose to leave a message for your human mother you may do that as well." Jor-El paused but before Clark could respond he continued. "The module has all the information you need pertaining to your first mission. You will be gone for 50 days, at which time you will return to the Fortress to be debriefed."_

After being given the details of his mission, Clark busied himself with preparations for departure. He packed what he needed into a couple of packs, and sat down to write a letter to his mother. He finally grew tired and lay down to sleep, having decided to leave at first light. He reached over and picked up the picture he kept at his bedside and looked at it for several long minutes. He touched her face, knowing he'd touch the real thing tomorrow morning. He put the picture back and picked up his button and pressed it. He was quickly rewarded by a buzz and dropped off to sleep with a happy smile on his face.

The next day, he woke early and bade farewell to Jor-El and stepped into the portal. After a brief flash of light and a slight dizzying sensation, he found himself in the table room at the back of the caves. He walked through the main gallery room and stepped out into the dawn. He looked in his pack for an envelope, and put it in his pocket. "Mom first," he said, and ran to Martha's apartment building in Washington.

He only had to wait a few minutes for her to appear in the lobby on her way to the Capitol. The doorman stopped her and handed her an envelope as she went through the door. "Senator, I don't know how to explain this, but I suddenly found this letter in my hand and it was addressed to you. The note says you are to read it right now."

Clark watched as his mother opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. She closed her eyes and pressed it to her heart. He took off at a run and as he passed her, paused to kiss her tenderly on the cheek, and put a red tulip in her hand. He made it back to his hiding place before she even took another breath. She looked down at the flower and scanned area looking for him, but saw nothing. She blew a kiss and mouthed, "I love you," and got into the waiting cab.

Clark wished that he could have spent more time with her, but knew it would have to wait until September. He turned southward and headed back to Kansas, stopping to pick the wildflowers that Chloe loved the most. He arrived at the farm and listened for her. He smiled. She was singing in the shower. He quietly slipped inside and greeted Shelby who was very glad to see him, wiggling and whining excitedly. He gave the big dog a hug and found a biscuit for him. He set about preparing breakfast and waited for her to come downstairs.

He glanced upstairs every minute or so, impatient for her to come down. She sure was slow this morning! Breakfast was almost ready and she had not appeared yet. He decided that he needed to make some noise so he called her. "CHLOOEEEE! BREAKFAST!" That ought to get a response.

There was a sudden clatter of heels on wood as she hurried down the stairs and he looked up to see her stop and stare at him as though she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Clark??!!"

He smiled at her and nodded, but didn't get to say anything, for she suddenly tackled him in a manner that brought back memories of the time he drank that kryptonite-laced love potion back in high school.

"OMIGOD is that really you? What are you doing here?"

He found himself looking into her beautiful green eyes and was about to kiss her when she suddenly looked very serious and said, "By the way, Mr. Kent. You scared me to death. I happen to live alone on a huge farm in the middle of nowhere, and for you to suddenly call out to me in a house I _know_ to be empty is more than a little scary. Do you know it isn't polite to scare a lady to death?"

He was about to apologize when she smiled and kissed him. He pulled her close, enjoying the smell and taste of her. He held her and kissed her deeply for several long moments. She suddenly broke the kiss and gave him a wicked smile. "Please feel free to scare me like that again any time you like, by the way."

Clark smiled and set her back on her feet. He bent to kiss her again, and said, "I'll do my best, Ms. Sullivan, I can promise you that." He finally let go of her and turned to place a cup of steaming coffee in her hand and led her to the table. He seated her and went to the stove, returning with two plates loaded with hot pancakes, dripping with butter and syrup.

"So tell me, why are you here? I wasn't expecting you until September. How long do we have?"

He held up his hand, swallowed the bite he had taken and took a long drink of his milk before he answered. "Well, I am on my first foray mission into the world to put into practice what I have been learning. Jor-El has a soft spot for you, I think because he sent me to South America first so that I could stop and see you on my way down."

"He likes me? Try again. He's never really met me," Chloe countered.

"Well, actually, he said that he wished to reward me for working so hard —I only have few hours though," Clark admitted. "I got back from my first visit in March and threw myself into my studies. I found that if I give myself totally to the process, I lose all track of time. I know that it means I don't answer your button messages as often as I should, but I miss you so much it helps to just get lost in the training. Can you forgive me for that?"

Chloe looked at him and thought about being snarky for a second, but saw that he was actually worried that she thought he didn't miss her. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Oh Clark. Don't worry about that. Of course I am not going to hold it over you for not answering my button every night. While I don't know exactly what you are doing, I know you are busy. I also know that I have my job and the company of friends to help me pass the time. You are isolated from everyone. However you choose to cope with that, I cannot criticize."

He looked at her and knew that this was one of the reasons he loved her so much. She so totally accepted him and loved him the way he was. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her, enjoying the taste of syrup on her lips. He pushed their plates out of the way and pulled her across the table and sat her in front of him. He looked at her intently and bent to kiss her again, gently tasting her lips with his tongue. She yielded to him immediately and the kiss deepened as their hands wandered.

Chloe was not sure she'd ever envisioned the first time they were together would be on the kitchen table, and briefly wondered where Nick and the others were. Clark kissed her again, pulling her close to him, close enough there was no doubt what was on his mind and she immediately forgot what she was wondering about. She sighed into his mouth and put her hands into his hair, pulling him even closer…

She'd unbuttoned his shirt and her hands were exploring his abdomen when she heard Nick's truck in the driveway. The fog lifted from her brain and she pulled out of the kiss and took his face in her hands, looking intently into his eyes, which were smoky and dark. She traced his lips with her thumbs and he kissed them. She managed to find her voice and said gently, "Clark, Sweetie, we need to stop."

He looked at her and read in her eyes all the love she had for him. It was as though he could read her mind. This was not how either of them envisioned their first time together. He softly answered her. "I know." He pulled her into his arms and held her for several long minutes.

She looked up at him and softly said, "Someday soon, we will have all the time in the world. It will be worth the wait."

He nodded and picked her up, and walked to the sofa. He lay down and held her in his arms cuddling with her. She snuggled closer to him. He hadn't buttoned his shirt and she was lying against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, and feeling the warmth radiating from him. He reached out and traced down her arm, stopping at her bracelet, tracing the pattern on it. She put her hand over his, so that both their hands covered the bracelet. _ "Kyn, please give me the words again."_

The song echoed through the room, and Chloe looked up at Clark and kissed him. "You are my True One, whose destiny I have accepted."

Clark smiled, reached up and traced her cheek and whispered, "You are my True One, to who I am destined." He kissed her tenderly and they lay quietly until it was time for him to go.

When it was time for him to leave, he kissed the top of her head and they stood. He re-buttoned his shirt they walked arm in arm outside to the porch. "I will do my best to stop by on my way back. Look for me in about 50 days, near the end of June. I should be able to buzz you every night, and I'll signal you by buzzing three times in a row the night before I head back so you know to expect me." He reached out and cupped her face in his hand, his thumb caressing her cheek. "I can't promise I will be able to stay, but I _do_ promise I'll leave a message for you." She nodded, trying not to cry but felt her throat tighten as her eyes burned with the threat of tears.

He pulled her close again, and kissed her until he was afraid he would never be able to leave her. He finally broke the kiss, and looked at her, a single tear making its way down his cheek. She nodded, blinking her own tears away, and he turned and looked around to make sure they were unobserved, and disappeared.


	31. Wager

NOTE: The poem used for the Ritual is from the _Trust Me Series_ by Elly and is used with her permission. I read the words about eight months ago and when my story started formulating, those words kept ringing in my mind. I am so very thankful to her for her blessing on my using them. You can read the _Trust Me Series_ at http://ellyfanfiction. 31: Wager

Chloe stepped off the elevator at the Daily Planet to find that Clark had visited her office again, as her desk was strewn with wildflowers beautiful flowers little love notes. Everyone smiled at her as she walked through the building, many jealous because she not only had a gorgeous boyfriend, but he was such a romantic. She figured some boyfriends across Metropolis were in trouble this evening.

Lois met Chloe for lunch and she told her about Clark's visit. "…And the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the edge of the table, our hands were…seriously wandering, and it was all I could do to keep a sane brain cell."

Lois was incredulous. "Wait, wait, wait. Am I hearing things correctly? Do you mean….you STOPPED HIM?? I mean he's Smallville and all, but then again…" (remembering finding him naked in the cornfield) "You need your brain checked."

"OH! Thank you for your support Lois. In case you can't tell that was heavy sarcasm. We have decided to wait. As difficult as that is for you to understand, it is our decision. It is going to be worth it," said Chloe trying to defend her position, thinking: _After this morning, I KNOW it_.

Lois would have none of it. "Well, I'm willing to bet that little decision gets reversed. He's got what, at least 16 more months of traveling, you're not even _engaged_ yet, and then you have to plan the wedding and all that? You two will never hold out."

Chloe was not the type to leave a bet on the table. "You really want to make a bet? What is the prize that goes to the winner?"

Lois smiled. "Well, seeing as it is going to be ME winning, I get all the details."

Chloe held up her hand. "OH NO WAY. I am not going to cave, but neither are you getting any details. I don't want to hear about your…love life and you're not getting mine vicariously. You don't even LIKE Clark so why would you want to hear about how he is in bed?"

"Well, I _have_ seen Clark, Jr. and I figure at least _some_ of him has to be…talented. Hey! YOU are the one who told me about ending up seriously making out on the breakfast table, remember?" Lois had an evil grin on her face. She was loving making Chloe squirm.

Chloe wanted to throw something at her cousin. She was _so_ exasperating! Though, her comment about Clark's…_thinkaboutsomethingelse, thinkaboutsomethingelse thinkaboutsomethingelse…_she shook her head. "How about the loser cooks dinner for the winner?"

Lois snorted. "No way, cuz. Neither of us can cook. We'd both die of food poisoning. Loser takes winner to dinner at the restaurant of the winner's choosing, _anywhere_ in the world." She held out her hand, and Chloe shook. "You are SO going down."

"Well unlike some who go nameless, I am quite capable of reining in my libido, so you'd better start saving." Chloe decided it was time to change the subject. "Now. Tell me how things are going at the jewelry store? Is anything interesting happening at all?"

"Point taken. You've got me on that one but I still think you're never going to make it." Lois let Chloe win the point for that argument and moved on as well. "Nada, zip and zero. Maybe it isn't the right season for stealing gems? Jimmy and I are at least entertaining the boss with our new game."

Chloe just looked at Lois, so she continued. "We wanted to make sure we were up on grading diamonds and other stones, so we started a game. When the store is empty or during lunch hour, one holds the information card while the other looks at the stone under the 'scope and grades it. The boss caught us doing it one day and was impressed. He's even taken to letting us grade the diamonds that customers bring in."

"So you're gaining his trust. I am impressed. By getting to look at the customer's diamonds, you can look for tags, and verify real or fake ahead of time," commented Chloe.

"Definitely. I think he's close to giving us more access to the rest of the store and we can start looking around more freely. Plus, I think you should know, I'm top in sales so far."

"Well of course you are – you said yourself you are the eye candy of the operation," answered Chloe.

"I most certainly did _not_. Jimmy said that. I am the perfect combination of brains and beauty. Plus I have that little extra kick that comes with military combat training." She straightened and put her hands on her hips. "I'm the complete package tied up with a neat bow."

"Yeah, well you just keep believing that and you'll be fine," answered Chloe.

"Okay, Miss Smallville, what is YOUR next move in the search for Lana?" Lois eyed her and dared her to have another comeback.

Chloe ate another bite of her salad and thought for a moment and started ticking items off on her fingers. "Well, I am finishing Part One of my Model Series, and am working on the piece about Cameron, and I have a trip to Odense planned for later this month. I plan to dig around in Odense and find something on Lana. I still feel like Rygata herself is the key but I have become friends with them and don't want to hurt them."

"I see your hesitation to hurt them. I saw the pictures of her. She's adorable and is totally in love with you. You have to be careful because she's most likely an innocent party in all of this. Do you think Anneke knows anything?" Asked Lois.

"No, I think she's innocent in all of it. Granted, I've only personally known her for the week I was in New York, and we've talked on the phone since I've gotten home, but she doesn't seem like the type to knowingly be party to deceit. She's _so_ much smarter than that. She knows she's beautiful, and modeling is putting food on the table and affording her an amazing life right now, but she knows it cannot last forever. She wants to use her head whenever she can, which is why she jumped on the opportunity to partner with Cameron. She's not about to do something on purpose that will get her in trouble," said Chloe thoughtfully.

They finished lunch and headed back to the office. Lois stole a bouquet off of Chloe's desk as she passed by, whispering, "Down. You're going down." She bounced over to her desk and started making a list of the places she wanted to go to dinner. She was sure she'd win.

Chloe closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was in for it now. She could still smell and taste him. Whew. It was _so_ hard to pull away from that! Would it be possible to play "anything but" and not forfeit the bet? Hmmm.

"Ahem." Chloe looked up to see Lois eyeing her. "I know what you are thinking and no, it is NOT in the rules. I would know immediately and you would LOSE. You may as well pay up now." Lois looked quite confident.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at her cousin and picked up a newspaper and pretended to read. Clark was SO going to kill her if (when?) he found out—after he died of embarrassment. As she was planning how to tackle the issue, she realized she did have two advantage: Clark and Lois don't like each other and wouldn't team up against her, and the whole waiting idea had been his. She put her paper down and opened her computer. Part One of her modeling article needed polishing and she needed to start pulling her notes about Cameron into an article as well.

She worked for the better part of the afternoon and printed out Part One for the third time to go over it again with her red pencil. Lois was being totally annoying, whistling the theme to "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" every time she walked by and whispering "Do you feel LUCKY, PUNK?"

Chloe smiled sweetly. "Lois, you do know that the quote is from 'Dirty Harry' and the tune is 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly," don't you?"

Lois looked up, caught in her mistake and Chloe was sure she could see smoke as the wheels spun while she thought of a graceful save. "Of course! I…am…humming the tune because we are in a stand-off and the quote is a double-entendre."

"Oh yeah. Right. Of course," Chloe agreed, thanking God that Lois was only here for the day, and she'd soon be in Denmark, so she'd not have to endure too much taunting. She was rescued by a call from Perry wanting to see her latest draft. She grabbed her latest draft and printed out what she had on Cameron's article and got out of there as fast as she could, but was still serenaded on her way past…DRAT that LOIS! As she headed upstairs she realized that Jimmy would probably know by the end of the week and then she'd have both of them dogging her forever. Clark was bound to find out now. _Oh lovely_.

Perry was pleased with the article's progress and wanted it ready for press for the weekend's Style section. He loved the pictures from the photo shoots and the fashion show and was planning to do a whole spread on it. Cameron's article would run next week. They talked about her trip to Odense for the follow up article and she told him that she was still working out the details. She wanted to finish these articles first and thought she might head out in about two weeks. He agreed to the plan and sent her back downstairs to keep going. Luckily when she got downstairs, Lois was not around, and since it was after five she packed up her belongings and headed to her apartment. She'd return to Smallville on Friday evening.

She was driving home when her phone rang, but the ringtone had been changed…of course. She was going to kill Lois. She answered the phone all set to fuss at her cousin and found she was talking to Martha. They had a lovely discussion about Clark's short visit. Chloe was glad to hear that he'd stopped by Washington, but wished for her that she'd gotten to see him. She told her about his promise to let her know the day before he was headed home. Martha said she'd try to make it home so that she too could see him. She'd been busy but a year without seeing her son was a long time.

Chloe got to her apartment and took a long, hot bubble bath to unwind. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in the thick robe that went to the floor and wandered out into the living room where sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee. She looked out over the night sky of metropolis and thought about her day, the last week and the last several months. Lois' words echoed in her mind: "He's got what, at least 16 more months of traveling, you're not even _engaged_ yet, and then you'd have to plan the wedding…" She hadn't ever really thought about the wedding. Not only would she and Clark have a traditional wedding, there was the Kryptonian Mating Ritual as well.

"Kyn, what can you tell me about the ritual?"

_Anything you like. What would you like to know?_

"Well, you said that we only started it, and it was ok to have only said the first line or two, but that there would be a special bond created upon completion of it. What is the rest of the ritual?"

_As you may have guessed, starting the ritual strengthens the bond that already existed between you. When you decide to complete the Ritual, as each of you recites the words, the connection is strengthened beyond your imagining. It is hard to describe, for each union is unique. I am sorry I cannot explain the bond more fully._

"That's ok. Something has to be left as a surprise. May I hear the ritual now, or will you have to give me the words when it is time?"

_The Ritual begins as before. Kal-El goes first:_

_You are my True One, to whom I am destined_

_To which you will respond:_

_You are my True One, whose destiny I have accepted_

_Then you shall recite the following to each other:_

_I trust you _

_To come to me._

_To find me when I am lost,_

_To save me when I am in peril,_

_To always, always, be there for me.   _

_Trust me._

_I will always come to you._

_Protect you from danger, _

_Guard you from enemies,_

_And always, always, be there for you._

Chloe was stunned. The words were beautiful. "Would it be possible to combine the two ceremonies – the Human wedding and the Mating Ritual?"

_No. There are aspects of it that will frighten or confuse humans who do not know Kal-El's true heritage. Just as before, I will sing the songs of each of you, blending them to form the song of your bond. No Earthly instrument or voice can match those sounds, and can therefore not be passed off as performed by another. However, it is customary for the couple to be presented by their parents._

"You probably know that Clark's father died a couple of years ago, but his mother will be able to attend. The Oracle would stand in for Jor-El. My parents are both alive, but my mother is ill…she's catatonic and does not communicate with anyone. My father does not know of Clark's…true heritage. We have not discussed telling him yet. I guess there's a discussion that will be slated for September."

Chloe stretched and got another cup of coffee. "Ok. That decision is made. We will have two ceremonies. Is there a guideline as to which should be performed first?"

_You may choose the order, however no Mating Ritual with a human has taken place in eons, and so there is no fair comparison. Perhaps if you explain to me the current traditions surrounding human weddings, I shall be able to provide further guidance._

Chloe explained the traditions of the engagement, rehearsal, wedding and honeymoon and as she knew them, she and Kyn discussed the aspects of both ceremonies until Chloe fell asleep.


	32. Setup

Chapter 32: Setup

Chloe spent the rest of the week working out the final details of her articles and getting her paperwork in order to leave the country. Lois had been sending her an endless stream of text messages full of taunts and threats to inform Clark. She had vowed she was not going to inform anyone of his return trip in June.

She went home for the weekend and was surprised by Martha who was busy in the kitchen, making Chloe's favorite cookies and a fabulous dinner. She opted NOT to call Lois and kept the visit a secret. They spent the weekend looking over old photos and watching home movies. Martha was especially glad to spend this time with Chloe. She left early Sunday morning and Chloe spent the afternoon working in the loft, surrounded by all of Clark's favorite things. She was working on her itinerary for the trip to Denmark and had already called Anne to let her know of her arrival date – this coming Thursday. She had finished her piece on Cameron and faxed it to him for his final approval. She was waiting for his answer but was pretty sure he'd like it.

She heard a car pull into the driveway and went down from the loft to greet the visitor. "Nick? What are you doing here?"

"Hi. I hope I am not bothering you," he said. "Feeding time." He motioned toward the barn.

"Not at all. I was working up in the loft and came down when I heard a car drive up," assured Chloe.

He started toward the barn and turned back to her. "Chloe, I wonder if I might ask a question," said Nick. He looked nervous, which made him appear shyer than he normally was.

"Have a seat on the porch and I'll get us some lemonade," said Chloe. She went in and fixed the lemonade and put some of Martha's cookies on a plate. She found Nick sitting on a chair, his hands on his knees, nervously drumming his fingers. He looked up and smiled at Chloe as she put the plate on the wicker table between them and sat down. He helped himself to a glass and a cookie and bit it, chewing thoughtfully before finally speaking.

"I was wondering…" he began and stopped, looking at the floor unsure if he still had the nerve to continue. Chloe put a hand on his arm to reassure him, and he looked up at her. "I was wondering…if Lois…" he broke off too shy to finish the sentence.

Chloe immediately figured out what he was trying to say. She'd seen Nick watching her a couple of times and Lois had asked who he was when he first started working at the farm full-time. She'd even commented that he was cute. "You want to know if Lois is seeing anyone?"

Nick nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't come here bothering you with my personal life, but I know she's your cousin, and I'm just nervous about approaching someone so pretty and self-assured."

"You've got it about half right. On the outside, she's self-assured and kick-ass but she does have a sensitive, even shy, girlie side that needs nurturing," said Chloe.

"Really?" Nick brightened a little and she saw a hint of a smile.

"She's not seeing anyone at the moment, if that's what you're asking. I don't think she's been on a real date in months." Chloe suddenly had an idea. "She and Jimmy are coming for diner and games this evening. You're going to stay and join us."

Nick almost backed into the wall. "Oh! No, no, no. I couldn't intrude like that."

Chloe smiled at him, determined to have him stay. "Don't be silly. Games are meant for four, and Jimmy's girl can't make it. You can't tell me you want to turn down some of Martha's famous stew?"

Nick could see that Chloe was not about to take "NO" for an answer so he smiled and agreed to stay. "Seeing as I'm not dressed even for a casual evening, I'll do my chores and come back. What time do you want me to be here?"

Chloe checked her watch. "They are arriving at 7 so you can come around then too. Sound good?"

Sounds great. Nick stood and finished his lemonade. He handed Chloe his glass and nodded. "Great. See you then." He walked down the stairs and turned, giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Chloe."

"Any time, Nick," answered Chloe. She was excited about playing matchmaker. She went back up to the loft to gather her computer and notes and went in to finish preparing dinner.

Lois and Jimmy arrived right on time and let themselves in. Chloe called down to them to pour the wine and she'd be right down. "Chlo – why are there 4 place settings?" asked Lois.

"Oh…we have a fourth for dinner tonight. Just pour the wine and I'll be right down." She hurried and finished changing and got downstairs just as Nick knocked on the door. She let him in and he handed her a bottle of wine. "Wow. Thanks, Nick. You didn't have to do that, you know."

He smiled at her and whispered, "It is customary to bring a gift to the hostess and it is my way of saying thank you for your help."

"Well come on in. We're just pouring the wine and dinner will be served in a few minutes. Make yourself at home," said Chloe

Nick walked into the dining room and said hello to Lois and Jimmy who greeted him warmly. Chloe set the wine he'd brought on the table and noticed that he was a little nervous so she did her best to diffuse the situation by entering with dinner. "Ok everyone. Lois, you sit here across from me. Nick is to my right and Jimmy is to my left. Dinner is served." They ate the delicious dinner and after a slow start the conversation became easy and they soon filled the house with stories and laughter.

After dinner, Nick and Jimmy were shooed into the den to do "men things" while the Chloe and Lois cleaned up. "So, Cuz, what's going on?" Asked Lois.

Chloe looked at her cousin. "What makes you think anything is going on? Nick was over to feed this afternoon, and I knew we were getting together and needed a fourth for the games. I invited him and he accepted."

"Well, I still smell a set-up but who cares? He's cute and the shy thing is kinda sexy. Can I call him as partner?"

"Sure. That was the plan," answered Chloe as she finished putting cookies on a plate and motioned to Lois to bring the coffee tray. They went into the den and set the desserts and coffee out. "Jimmy, I set the games by the fireplace. Please pick one and lay it out." She proceeded to serve the coffee and cookies.

"Pictionary," said Jimmy. He opened the box and started setting out the pieces.

Lois turned to Nick. "So, can you draw?"

"Sort of," he replied tentatively.

"Great. You're my partner, C'mon over here." Lois hooked her arm into his and sat down on the sofa, leaving Chloe and Jimmy to sit on the floor across from them. Nick looked over at Chloe who smiled at him and he flashed the first genuine smile she'd seen since she met him. She looked at Lois, who suddenly picked that moment to be bashful.

"So…Nick and Lois are partners, which means that you and I are a team. Wanna be red?" Asked Jimmy.

The game went well and they all got very animated. Nick and Lois were terrible artists, but somehow understood each other's scratching and soundly beat Jimmy and Chloe but she didn't care. She was watching the dynamics between Lois and Nick sure that something was starting. She hoped for the best. Lois had been hurt pretty badly by Ollie and she deserved someone who would treat her well. Nick seemed like that kind of man.

After Pictionary it was a heated game of TABOO and they were in hysterics because Lois and Chloe couldn't remember not to say the forbidden words. It was Nick who suddenly noticed how late it was getting. "I am so sorry but I have to call it a night. I have an early morning. Farmer, you know." He looked at Chloe. "Thank you Chloe for a wonderful evening. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I really needed that."

He was headed for the door when Lois jumped up. "Nick, wait for me. I'll walk you out."

Jimmy was helping Chloe clean up the game when Lois came in a few minutes later looking happy. "Thanks Cuz. I had a lot of fun. Guess what!?? I have a date for next Friday night!" She picked up the dessert tray and practically floated to the kitchen and returned for the coffee tray.

"Do you have the nerve to ask her to make a bet with you?" Jimmy asked wickedly.

"She told you, did she?"

"Yes." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm supposed to help her give you a hard time, but I think it is great, and support you. You know...based on how we went about it." He suddenly thought he had insulted her and started backpedaling. "NOT that I didn't…I mean…"

She put her hand on his arm. "You are very sweet, and it is one of the things I love about you. I know exactly what you meant and no offense is taken. Thanks. Tease away, by the way. I can take it."

"Well, just so you know I won't mean it." He smiled. "So, are you going to go after her?"

"Nah. They are both raw from hurts and so I'll leave them alone. I'll just watch and see what happens. Good things, I hope. So, how are you and Gretchen? I am sorry she couldn't come tonight."

"She's fine. She was sorry she couldn't come but she has to be at work before 8 and knew that driving all the way to Smallville on a Sunday night wouldn't work. I'll say hello for you."

Lois came back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, very happy. She looked at Chloe and for a second Chloe thought she was off the hook. "Oh, by the way, Miss Sullivan, just because you set me up with a date, doesn't mean our wager is off. I am still going to dog you and drive you nuts. Just wait until Clark comes home."

"Well you'll have to taunt all by yourself. I leave for Odense later this week and won't be back for at least a couple of weeks," said Chloe with a smile as she put the games back on the shelf.

Lois picked up her purse and she and Jimmy headed for the door. "That's what you think. Text-messaging works long distance, I'm sure. Goodnight Chloe."

Chloe went to bed that night thinking of the day's events. She was glad that Nick and Lois seemed to be getting along. She couldn't wait to tell Clark about it. As if he sensed she was thinking about him, her button buzzed, and so she buzzed back. She hoped he was enjoying his time out of the Fortress, though she figured that after the ice palace, anywhere would be a party. She buzzed him again, and got an answer. She put her button on the nightstand, set her alarm and closed her eyes, dreaming of their future.


	33. Odense

Chapter 33: Odense

Chloe boarded the plane Thursday for Odense. She was excited to see Anne again and to start research Lana's whereabouts. She carried with her copies of the articles she'd had published to share with Anne and Rygata and had received glowing praise from Cameron on his article. She hoped it helped his budding business. She arrived on schedule and took a taxi to the address Anne had given her. She loved the apartment immediately. It was spacious and airy and looked like one of those show homes you see in magazines. "I love how you decorated. It is beautiful," commented Chloe.

"Oh, thank my decorator. I have no eye for such things. I am lucky to pull together an outfit that matches," replied Anne.

"Come see my room!" Rygata grabbed Chloe by the hand and pulled her down the hall to a room that would be the envy of any young girl. A canopy bed, dollhouse, and dress-up clothes, all neatly arranged. Chloe thought that if one day she had a little girl, this would be the room she'd want for her. They sat down and had a tea party and played until Anne announced it was time for dinner.

After Rygata had been tucked into bed, Chloe and Anne planned out her day tomorrow, with a tour of the Agency and a look at how the process of finding a new model works. She realized that the time difference was finally catching up with her, and said her good nights and retired. She wasn't sure if Clark was around his button or not but pressed hers anyway. It took a few minutes, but as she dozed off, she heard him answer, and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were exciting, learning how the Agency hires their beautiful faces. Chloe, at her request this time, was again put through the whole process. Some, like Anne, were found by Scouts who approach men and women they noticed out and about (Chloe was put into that category), and others are chosen from thousands of headshots that arrive daily by mail. Candidates who pass on first inspection are brought in for what could be described as a screen test. They are made-up, dressed and photographed in a professional setting. All the top Agency representatives review the photographs in a special meeting.

The ones who pass that test are given various lessons: how to carry themselves correctly, how to best show off the clothes they will be wearing, how to apply makeup, etc. After training with experts for a week, they are tested again, this time with a runway walk _and_ a photo shoot. Again, the top representatives review the applicants and those who pass are offered contracts.

Chloe was floored when they actually offered her a real contract! She _had_ taken it seriously because she wanted to do the best for her article, but she did not plan on making the final cut. She had laughed and said that she would sign if she could specify working only for Cameron and only at his special shows. She should have thought more about that because they agreed. She was stuck, and couldn't say no. Cameron would be excited beyond words, and Lois was going to have a heyday. If writing didn't work out, she now had a fallback career, right?

00000

A few days later, Chloe was watching Rygata play with her dolls and looked up at Anne. "She's amazing."

"She certainly is. I cannot imagine a more precious gift. Someday you will know what I am talking about," said Anne watching her daughter with absolute adoration.

Chloe realized with a start that she and Clark hadn't discussed much of their future. "I just realized that we've never discussed them. I want children, and he loves them, so logic says he would want them, but I guess we had better talk about it." She made a mental note to ask Kyn if the children would be long lived. She was not sure about watching her children grow old.

_Yes, they will live a long life, Chloe. _Kyn answered in her head.

_Thanks, Kyn_, Chloe replied wordlessly. "Clark will be a great father. His parents are awesome. My mom was struck by a mental illness when I was eight so it has been just the two of us all of my life but my dad did great. I took him for granted when I was a child, but looking back, he was doing a pretty heroic job raising me alone."

"Do you remember your mother?" Anne asked.

"I have memories from when I was little, and I saw her again last year. She is catatonic, but came out of it for a few days and we had a short reunion. At least she was able to learn that I've become the reporter I always wanted to be. Does Rygata have a good relationship with her father?"

Anne shook her head. "Sadly, no. Her birth parents were killed in a tragic accident about 2 years ago when she was 4."

Chloe was taken aback. "Wow, usually there are other family members waiting to take care of a child. How could anyone not want her? She's adorable!"

"Strangely enough, she has no living family. Her parents had no other living relatives and so she was completely orphaned. She doesn't even remember much of them because they traveled a lot and left her with nannies."

Her Guardian, Ms. Small, felt that Rygata was too young to spend her life in boarding schools and wanted her to know the love of a parent – especially after the child had been virtually ignored by her own parents. I had been working with the ISIS Foundation on a private adoption and specifically wanted an older child, and so the match was made."

"A good match indeed. I couldn't ask for a more loving child. I am a very hands-on parent, and especially after hearing her background, wanted her to know she was loved and really _know_ me. She was a little cold at first, but soon warmed up to me and became the affectionate, cheerful child you see now. I am thankful that my job allows me to be home more and I can take her with me when I travel. We do have Nanny, it is only because I could not be with her every second of the day and I do not want her in an institutional setting yet."

Chloe looked out at Rygata again, and back to Anne. "She's so very lucky to have you. You both have the best of both worlds. She gets a mother who adores her and you get the child you have always wanted."

Anne looked at her daughter and beamed. "You mentioned once that you were amazed at how grounded we were in spite of the glamour of my life. I work hard for that, and am succeeding so far. I just hope she stays grounded when she finally inherits her parents' estate."

"What do you mean?" Asked Chloe.

"Her parents were very wealthy socialites and when they died she inherited the entire estate. She's still a minor so law requires her to have an unrelated Guardian/Trustee until she reaches her majority, at 21 years of age. Right now she gets a stipend from a Trust, but at 21 she'll get it all, an excess of $10 million."

Chloe whistled. "Wow. That's a lot of money. She seems great now, and you're not spoiling her too much. She should be fine, especially when she sees it is possible to live within reasonable means even when you have ample resources."

Anne smiled at the compliment. "Well, it _is_ nice to be able to afford that special item here and there."

Chloe could not believe what she had just heard. Rygata was not Anne's biological child, had been orphaned two years ago, and Ms. _SMALL_ was the trustee? This was too easy. They worked in silence for a few minutes, and Chloe's mind was reeling. Her best wishes for how this would turn out were coming true. She felt sure she was coming closer to finding Lana. She was thinking through way to ask how to meet Ms. Small when the doorbell interrupted her.

"I'll get it!" shouted Rygata who ran for the door as fast as she could.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited a guest for dinner," said Anne.

"No, not at all. I'd love to meet your friends," said Chloe. She picked up a towel to dry her hands and removed her apron so she'd be presentable.

She heard a squeal of delight and guessed that Rygata had opened the door and was greeting the visitor. She heard them coming up the stairs, the child chattering all the way. "I can't wait for you to meet Mama's new friend. She's from the STATES and she's just AWESOME! When I grow up I am going to be a reporter just like her." Chloe smiled at the compliment and stepped out into the living room to greet the visitor.

The visitor was a woman and was crouched down facing Rygata, showing her the gift she had brought for her. The child's face lit up when she saw Chloe, and she said, "Auntie Lana, meet Chloe, my new friend."

The woman stood and turned and Chloe was suddenly face to face with… "Lana??!! Is that really you??"

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Lana asked.

Oh it _is_ you! Oh I can't believe it is you!" She burst into tears, stepped forward and hugged her friend, refusing to let go. "I've missed you so, so much." She knew she'd reacted without thinking, but actually finding Lana affected her more than she realized. She now had real proof that her friend was indeed not dead.

Lana started to cry as well. "I've missed you, too. More than you know."

Anne and Rygata looked on in surprise. Apparently the two women knew each other, but why they were crying was puzzling. "Auntie Lana, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked Rygata.

Chloe let go of Lana, who took the child's hand and sat down on the sofa with her. "Miss Chloe is a good friend of mine. We kind of grew up together and were best friends. I have not seen her in almost a year and had to leave in a hurry and didn't get to say goodbye. We're just glad to see each other."

"Oh. Okay." Rygata relaxed once she knew everything was going to be fine. She looked at Anne. "Mama, I'm going to play until dinnertime." Anne nodded, and bounced off to her room.

Anne watched her go off and looked at the other two women. "Well, you have some catching up to do. I'll go finish and let you spend some time alone." She smiled at them, hugged Lana because she hadn't greeted her yet, and disappeared into the kitchen, closing the door to give them privacy.

Lana motioned for Chloe to join her on the sofa. "_You're_ the new friend they've been talking about! Anne and Rygata have both raved about a new friend but never mentioned a name. Wow!"

"You'll have to forgive me." Chloe was for the first time, at a loss for words, for she didn't know exactly how much to reveal. "I am still somewhat in shock. Lana, everyone thinks you're _dead!"_

Lana's smile faded instantly. "I need to keep it that way, Chloe. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone you've seen me." Lana was very serious and Chloe nodded. "I can't explain here, but just play along for now. I know it is a lot to ask, but soon you will understand everything, I promise." Chloe nodded again, still at a loss for words.

"I'm still amazed to see you here. What are you doing here? How did you meet Anne?" asked Lana.

Chloe told her about getting the assignment to cover a successful working family woman, and becoming friends with Anne. She ran to her room and got the newspaper articles and showed Lana her portfolio.

"You never cease to amaze me, Chloe. Only you would actually get to live your stories. Have you told them back at home that you signed the contract?" She quickly read through the stories. "These look great. You are going to win a Pulitzer someday for sure," said Lana. "What other news do you have? How is Clark?"

"I only got the contract yesterday, so nobody knows yet. Clark is great. He's currently traveling the world on a 2-year internship. It works kind of like the Peace Corps but is privately funded. He thought about going back to school to major in journalism, but this opportunity arose and he decided some time away would be what he needed. His mom is now a US Senator and isn't home much, and he still misses his father so much."

"Mr. Kent was taken from them way too soon," said Lana sadly.

Chloe continued: "Do you remember Mr. White?" Lana nodded. "Well he's now the Editor at the DP. He remembered how much Clark helped him and said he'd use this experience in lieu of a degree if Clark keeps a good journal of his travels and writes a few articles about his experiences. If Perry likes what he sees, Clark will have a job when he gets back."

"That sounds great. I am sure you miss him though. It must be hard for him to be gone like that. I don't know if I could be apart from my soul mate like that."

"It is," agreed Chloe, "but I have my job and friends to keep me distracted. He gets to come home for about 2 days every six months while he changes assignments, so I look forward to that. I live at the farm and supervise the men who have been hired to manage the chores and the livestock."

"I am glad the two of you are happy," said Lana. She put her hand over Chloe's. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Chloe… I really thought I was happy. I really _did_ love Lex…" she broke off, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back the tears.

Chloe took her into her arms and held her while she cried. It occurred to her that Lana had been completely on her own from the moment she'd faked her death. She had been holding it together for so long and suddenly seeing someone from her past brought it all back.

Lana sat up and wiped her eyes. "I need to pull myself together." She sighed and stood. "I'm going to go freshen up and find Rygata to see if she wants help setting the table."

Chloe watched her leave and headed to the kitchen to help Ann with the final details of dinner. "Is everything ok?" Asked Anne.

"Yes, I just hadn't seen her in so long, and she left so suddenly, I was really surprised," answered Chloe. I take it Lana is Rygata's guardian?"

"Yes. She is also the head of the ISIS Foundation I told you about. At first, we had to keep in touch because she's the Trustee, but we have become good friends and now she is like a sister to me."

Dinner was ready so she and Chloe took it out to the dining room where Lana and Rygata were putting the finishing touches on the table. The rest of the evening was perfect. Anne was an excellent cook and the food was delicious. Rygata, thrilled at finding out Chloe and Lana grew up together, begged Chloe and Lana for stories of their youth in Smallville and they happily obliged her.

All too soon, the evening was at an end, and as Anne took Rygata up to bed, Chloe walked Lana to the door. "I'll call you soon and we'll get together," promised Lana. "When do you have to leave?"

"I'm on assignment but I can extend my stay. I'll tell Perry I'm working on another story and whip something together," answered Chloe.

"Tell Anne goodnight for me. I'll see you again soon," said Lana as she hugged Chloe and went out the door.

Chloe closed it behind her went back up to the living room in deep thought. If it was printable, this was going to be one heck of a story. "Printable" being the operative word, because Lana, Anne, and Rygata were all real people, and as tenacious a report as she was, she did not publish at all costs. Lois deserved a lot of credit. She had found the account all those months ago, one obscure account that had led her across the country and all the way to Europe.


	34. Disclosure

Chapter 34: Disclosure

The next day, Chloe took a walk after breakfast and when she returned, an envelope was waiting for her. It was silver with purple embossed lettering:

ISIS

Foundation

Inside was a hand-written note:

Dear Chloe,

I know you must still be in shock after seeing me yesterday. I can only imagine all the questions you must have about my now supposed death. Please come to see me and I will explain everything to you. Call me at the number below and I will send a car for you.

--Lana

"What does she say?" asked Anne.

"She wants to meet with me. Do you have any plans for us today?"

"No, but regardless, you need to see your friend. Call her. I'll know not to expect you this evening unless you call," said Anne.

Chloe looked at her friend. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me to have found Lana." She picked up the phone and dialed the number. After a short conversation with Lana's assistant, she hung up. "Lana apparently cleared her calendar for me today. A car will be here in twenty minutes. I'd better get my things." She found her briefcase and made sure her notebook, laptop, and the rest of the tools of her trade were inside. She added the files with her research including a copy for Lana. She was just finished getting ready when the car arrived.

The ride to the ISIS Foundation was brief, and she was ushered into a beautiful suite of offices. She picked up a brochure and looked at it while she waited for Lana. The Goddess Isis was, among other things, the protector of orphans. To that end, the Foundation was dedicated to placing orphans into loving homes, especially those considered to be too old for adoption by many agencies –older children. "Chloe! I am so glad you came. Please, come into my office. Inge, please bring a double espresso for my guest." She led Chloe into her office and motioned to the comfortable sofa and chairs. "Let's sit on over here, the desk seems so official and unfriendly. Do you want to ask questions first, or shall I just start?"

Chloe was silent for a minute, her thoughts racing around her head in a self-conversation. Was now the time to come clean? Probably. –But she was so excited about finding her; she didn't want to scare her off. However, Lana wouldn't have invited her over here if she weren't planning on full disclosure. She decided to risk it.

"I think I had better go first. There are a few things you need to know. You might be angry with me after you hear what I have to say," said Chloe.

Inge entered with coffee for both of them, and silently left the office. They would now be undisturbed.

"I can't imagine being able to fault anything you might have to tell me after what I've put you and everyone else through," said Lana. "I wish I could have done it differently, but there was no other way."

"Well to start things off, I have known you faked your death since about April. I'm actually here in Odense looking for you. The story, while entirely real, is a cover."

Lana's eyes were wide with questions.

"Let me start at the beginning." Chloe told her of Lex being charged with her murder, but as there was no evidence, those charges were on hold and he was only convicted of having conspired to commit murder. Lana said that she'd been following the trial and knew of his jail sentence. "There's something you don't know. Perry made Lois, Jimmy and me a team and our assignment had been to find the evidence to put Lex away for good." She went on to tell her about the lack of evidence to her death, so at Lois' suggestion, started looking for her survival. She told her about getting access to the accounts, and all of the research they had done. "We found the trust, Lana. It led us to Rygata and Anne, and we figured out that you had to be behind it."

Lana's eyes widened at that revelation.

"Clark is the one who figured out you were alive." She looked in her notes for the worksheet and handed a copy of it to Lana.

"He always was one for working out difficult puzzles," she said. "I'm impressed. It took me the better part of an afternoon to make it up. Keep going."

"We knew Rygata was the key, and so I have been working on finding you through them, but have worked very hard to avoid hurting Anne or the child in any way, because they have to be innocent in this whole thing. I have brought a copy of the whole file to give to you so you can see for yourself that I have used whatever means I can find to keep them unaware of what I am doing. You don't know how glad I am to have met you by accident like this. All I have wanted to know is that you were okay and what drove you to such extremes to fake your death."

Lana sighed. "Yes, they are both innocent. I think it is time for me to start my story. I need to go back further though. I told you last night that I thought I was happy and I thought I was in love with Lex. I really was. We were going to have a beautiful baby, and he seemed so happy. After I lost the baby, he was so devastated, and in my own grief, I was worried that something might be wrong with me. Lex was traveling, so I found a doctor in Metropolis and went in for a full work-up. He told me that I was fine but that my pregnancy had been faked! He told me that all that was needed to do it was to give me hormones either by injection or in pill form, and then suspend them to trigger the miscarriage. No wonder Lex wanted me to see his own personal physicians. You can imagine how devastated I was."

She went on to tell Chloe that she'd started spying on Lex after that, because while she didn't doubt that he loved her (in some warped way), he had used the pregnancy to trick her into marrying him so quickly. "At first I thought it was just a ploy to hurt Clark, but found it went much deeper than that. Hurting Clark was just a bonus," she said sadly.

She recalled Chloe asking her about the so called "33.1" labs, and asking her to confront Lex about them, who of course denied everything. "I realized that as Mrs. Luthor, I had access to methods of looking into things that were previously out of reach. I figured that if Lex wanted to watch me, I'd watch him. That's when I found out that the 33.1 projects were real and he was getting really frustrated that labs all over the world were being destroyed. Every time one was destroyed he had to start over."

"Then one day I found this…" She crossed the room and came back with her laptop. She sat next to Chloe and opened it. A few keystrokes later, and Chloe was looking at files for a 33.1 project called _Renaissance_. In it were details of the harvest of cells from Lana and others to create clones. This lab was located deep in the Reeves Dam under the guise of creating a new water purification plant for Smallville.

"So what Lois saw in the lab was not really the dead soldiers, but their clones??!" Chloe was horrified and told Lana about Lois' discovery.

"Yes and no. Lex had found a way to use the DNA from an alien source, probably those _things_ that came out of the ship that I saw, but I don't know for sure, to give the soldiers unearthly powers and was working on creating a personal army. Once he figured out a way to produce viable clones, he would no longer need to steal injured soldiers from the military and could produce his own with unlimited resources."

"So what did you discover that was so horrific as to make you fake your own death?" asked Chloe.

Lana took a deep breath. "I, and other unsuspecting women were part of the cloning research. Lex was working with my doctor to harvest the cells they needed to produce the clones. You say Rygata is a mystery, for her name is an anagram. You haven't figured it out yet?" Lana pulled up another file and Chloe's mind started reeling. On the screen was a picture of Lana, apparently sleeping, in a lab. There were other sleeping figures in the room with her, including some small forms, apparently children.

Chloe looked at the screen. "That's you! But it isn't is it?" Lana nodded and pointed to the smaller figures. "Rygata is a clone!" She recoiled in horror.

"Yes. When I discovered my clone, as well as the children, I decided I had to do something. My clone was not 'alive' in any sense of the word. It had no heartbeat, and no brain activity. The child, however, was alive and breathing, and notes on her chart indicated she was to be uploaded with memories and integrated into OUR household. Lex was going to have us adopt her! I quickly figured out that the child was the only one that was alive so far, and that the others were either not ready to be animated or were just waiting for the procedure. Technically, though, as you can see," she pointed to a table, "they are all listed as "dead."

"So you decided to destroy the lab and hide the child," said Chloe. "But you weren't the one to destroy the lab."

"After I'd faked my death I planned to go back and blow up the lab, but the destruction of the dam did my work for me. I did destroy my own clone though. I can't tell you how creepy it is to see your own self lying on a table. I had visions of Lex replacing me with her someday," Lana said.

"It took several weeks, but I pulled the money for the trust, and stole the child, and brought her to Denmark where she would be safe." She could see Chloe was about to ask a question, so she answered it. "Denmark just happened – when I made the anagram, the name looked Dutch so I went there. I created the ISIS Foundation and after creating a back story for her, arranged for her adoption in a way that I could keep an eye on her and protect her if necessary."

"So you did all of this weeks before you left?"

"Yes. Lex was furious when she turned up missing but headway was being made on the phantom DNA project so thankfully his attention was diverted. He was also so busy that I was able to come and go and he didn't really keep tabs on me as much as before. It was almost too easy."

"Do you think he knows you're not really dead?" 

"I don't think so, or he'd have left no stone unturned in looking for me, but I've decided to go home and turn myself in. I need your help though. Anne and Rygata _must_ be protected. Anne has no idea that Rygata is a clone, and of course the child is too young to understand. All Anne knows is what I have told her. I suppose we'll have to tell her the truth," added Lana sadly.

"Hey…I have only known her for a short time, but she loves the child and will defend her fiercely. She will probably be upset with _me_ at first, for using them to find you, but she will see that I have been careful to protect them." Chloe thought for a minute. "Lana, there is a way. You will be shocked to hear this, but Lionel is not the baddie we all thought him to be. He still has to be watched, but he was devastated to hear that you had died, and is the one who has been funding my search."

Lana was thunderstruck. "LIONEL? He always seemed so ruthless. I hated him."

"Well he had to keep that facade to stay inside Lex's circles and keep track of him, but he's been on our side all along. Let me call him. He'll be here probably as soon as he can get a plane in the air and he'll help."

"Okay. The phone over there on my desk is secure."

Chloe went to the phone and dialed the direct number to Lionel, putting him on speakerphone, motioning Lana to silence. He was pleased and surprised to hear from her. "Chloe! How nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Lionel, I need you to come to Odense as quickly as you can. Can you drop everything and come? No questions, just plan to be gone for at least a week if necessary, and get on a plane."

"Give me the rest of the morning to re-arrange my calendar and I'll be on a flight as soon as the pilot can file a flight plan."

"Call me when you have your itinerary so I can meet your plane when you land. I'll meet you," said Chloe.

"I'll call you soon," said Lionel as he rang off.

Chloe looked at Lana. "Well, there's no turning back now, is there?"

"I'm afraid not. I promise you, I will do everything I can to protect Anne and Rygata. I do have an important question. We know she's not related to Lex – we thought for a while she was an illegitimate child of his, but is she at all related to Lionel?"

"I will have to check the files. I know what her designation was before I took her." She clicked a few keys and looked through the file. "Lex did not use himself or Lionel for donors. Her donor is from another state. How do you know she's not related to Lex?"

Chloe went ahead and gave Lana the whole file and left to get more coffee while Lana read. When she returned, Lana was skimming through the last of it. "You sure are going to be a great reporter, if you aren't one already. This is amazing. I've been here the whole time. I don't know how I didn't know Lois and Jimmy were here," said Lana with admiration in her voice.

Chloe came back in with the coffee. "Lionel called me while I was getting coffee. He is scheduled to depart soon, and should arrive sometime in the middle of the night. The flight is something like twelve hours. He suggested I pick him up at his hotel at 9am tomorrow."

That sounds fine. I'll send a car for you in the morning and you can bring him here."

"That's settled then. Well, I'm famished. Let's go to lunch," said Chloe. "What is your favorite spot? Take me to all of your favorite places and let's have one of our famous 'Girls' Day Out' like we used to. I'll spend the afternoon with you, and then if I can have access to a car, meet Lionel and bring him here."

Lana smiled the first genuine smile Chloe had seen since they had been reunited. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Chloe for being so understanding. I was afraid you'd be horrified."

"Well this whole thing is horrifying, but from what I can see, the only law you have actually broken is faking your death. The money was technically yours since you were married to Lex when you allocated it. Lionel and his attorneys, of whom you are probably going to want to take advantage of, will be better advisors. Let's deal with that tomorrow. One more day of being dead to the world won't hurt." She linked arms with her friend and they headed out for lunch followed by an afternoon of shopping.


	35. Lana

I apologize for taking so long with an update. Hopefully the next chapters won't take so long. Thanks for your patience. MLL

Chapter 35: Lana

Lionel was waiting for Chloe in the lobby of the hotel when she arrived promptly at 9 the next morning. Once they were on the way, he could hold his excitement no longer. "I have to know. You've found her, haven't you?"

"Yes. She wants to tell you herself, so I can't say anything except that she wants to go back to the states and take responsibility for her actions."

Lionel nodded. "I always travel with one, so she can talk to my attorney if she has any questions. She's still a Luthor."

"Thanks. I remembered to ask you about it after your plane had taken off," said Chloe gratefully.

The car slowed and stopped. Chloe led him into the lobby where Inge greeted them. She asked him how he preferred his coffee, and excused herself to prepare the coffee tray, nodding to Chloe and reciting her preference perfectly from memory. They were in the lobby only another short minute when the door to the office opened and Lana walked into the room.

"Lionel, thank you for coming. Please, come into my office. I know you must have many questions." She walked toward him, her hand extended, unsure of how he would receive her, and was surprised when he quickly crossed the room and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Lana! I am _so_ relieved to know you are alive and well. After everything you'd been through I was going to offer to send you somewhere safe, and was devastated when I was too late." He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes, hoping she would read the honesty in his words.

Lana looked up at him, unsure what to make of the greeting. "Well, we have a lot to talk about." She motioned for him to walk with her into the office and Chloe followed them. She again seated them in the more comfortable location away from her desk and Inge closed the doors behind her. "We'll be undisturbed unless I ask for anything." She looked at Lionel and said, "Lionel, I appreciate your willingness to drop everything and come around the world at a moment's notice. I probably should have just returned to the states but I feel more secure here at the moment." She looked over at Chloe. "There are lives at stake. I can risk my safety but not theirs."

"As I told Chloe on the trip over here, I'd suspected that she had found you, and have been anxiously waiting to talk to you. I want you to start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"You'll have to forgive me, but I am still not sure how to take all of this. As far as I knew, you were just as involved in what Lex was doing as he was. How do I know I can truly trust you?" Asked Lana.

Lionel sat for a moment, looking directly at her. "You are right. From your past experience with me, you have every right not to trust me. All I can ask is that you look into your heart and see what it says." He paused, thinking carefully of his words before continuing. "We had a conversation long ago, shortly after you married my son, where you asked me outright where my allegiances lay. I had been asking you to look into certain things for me, even go to dangerous lengths to obtain evidence for me, and yet publicly seem to be in the thick of it with Lex at the same time. Do you remember?" His voice was gentle and reassuring.

"Yes. I was never more confused and frightened."

"Do you remember what I told you?" He asked.

"You said you were working to protect people that I cared about," she answered.

Lionel nodded. "Note that I said _YOU_ and did not refer to myself. The things that Lex was doing could have had repercussions that would have affected many people including Chloe and Clark, and other friends of yours. I don't yet know why you left or what you have been doing, but think back…what were the reasons that drove you? Do my actions make more sense now?"

Lana was silent for a moment and then she sighed. "Yes. What drove me was not just my personal safety, but foremost to protect someone else." She poured more coffee for everyone and sat back. "I don't know how much of his 33.1 operations Lex made you aware of but I am going to tell you what I told Chloe yesterday. I am not flinging accusations, I am merely telling my story." She looked over at Chloe, who smiled at her reassuringly.

She took a deep breath, and for the next hour or so, told Lionel everything from the faked pregnancy to finding the clones and starting the Foundation. Lionel listened without comment, only taking copious notes while she talked. When she finished, he sat back, astounded at what she had accomplished.

"You are quite an amazing young woman, Lana." He sat forward and smiled at her. "I'll start by allaying one of your first concerns. My blood type is O, so according to Chloe's research, there is no way I can be related to her." He looked at Chloe and said, "I could sense your apprehension. I would dearly like a grandchild to dote on, or do whatever it is that grandparents do, but not this way. The child you found is safe from me, Chloe."

He turned to Lana again. "I respect your decision to turn yourself in. Are you really sure you want to come back to the States? From what I see, you've been anonymous for quite a while, and could remain so."

Lana shook her head. "Apparently not anonymous enough. Clark and Chloe found me. It may take a while, but eventually Lex will too. Obviously, there's not enough evidence to prove my death, and he will be released someday and start his own search. I cannot let him realize I took the child. He's bound to have copies of his research somewhere and if he knows that the child is alive and well, he'll pick up where he left off." She sat up very straight and looked absolutely resolute. "I cannot allow that to happen. The only way to protect them is to find a way to hide them but come out of hiding myself."

"You don't have to do that. The evidence has not been found, but could be...I could offer you my protection. You could have a new name, identity, whatever you needed. You don't have to go home if you don't want to," Lionel offered.

Lana was firm. "No, Lionel. I've run from the law long enough. Aren't you trying to change the public perception of your name and company? You believe you have my best interest in mind, but another Luthor trying to evade the law doesn't help change public opinion of the Luthor name, and like it or not, I am a Luthor."

Lionel realized she was right. "You are right, Lana. I apologize." He stood and walked across the room, thinking. "I will support you in whatever decisions you make, but let's get the attorney I brought with me over here so she can talk to you about your options and the best way to come back to the states."

Lana nodded. "Use the phone on my desk. I'll send a car." She left the room make the arrangements while Lionel made his call.

She returned to the room and pulled a large file out of her desk drawer. "This is a set of copies of all of my records for you and the attorney. I want to make this right, but I am at a loss as to how to protect Anne and Rygata. I stole the money I used to start the Foundation and her Trust."

"Well you relax. You haven't stolen anything." Said Lionel.

"I didn't?" Lana was confused.

"No." Lionel motioned for her to be seated again and continued. "When you married Lex, you legally had access to up to half of the estate, and money you used is well within that limit. Your records are detailed, and show that the Foundation was created prior to your "death" and to that end need not be brought up. The attorney will have to verify it, but as far as I am concerned, there is no problem."

Lana immediately brightened. "So they will be safe?"

Chloe had been thinking, and decided it was time to join the conversation. "Well, not entirely. The funds that support them might be safe, but if I could find them, Lex can too. When you return home and he finds out that you are alive, he'll figure out you took her and connect the dots like I did."

Lana looked at Chloe as she realized her friend was right. "I'd better tell her soon, then. They are going to probably have to go into hiding." She turned to Lionel and said, "I think that going into hiding plan you had may have to be put into use after all."

There was a knock on the door and Inge ushered in the latest arrival. She refreshed the coffee tray and excused herself.

Lionel stood and introduced the attorney, Ms. Alexis Bernard, to Chloe and Lana.

"Please, call me Alexis," she said with a smile.

"Alexis is a fine member of my team, Lana, I think you'll like her. Please, begin again, and tell her what you told me," said Lionel.

Chloe stood. "Lana, is there another office where I may make a private phone call?"

"Certainly." She picked up the phone and paged Inge, who entered the room. "Please show Miss Sullivan to one of the conference rooms."

Inge nodded and motioned for Chloe to follow her. As she left, Lana was sitting with Alexis and was handing her the stack of files and nodded at Chloe to let her know she was ok. Chloe smiled and followed Inge to the conference room down the hall. "This room and the phone like are secure. You can be assured of your privacy. Let me know if there is anything you need." Chloe nodded at her and Inge left.

Chloe locked the door and opened her phone, looking for a phone number. She picked up the secure line, and dialed. "Hi. This is Chloe. What are your plans for the next week?..."

Half an hour later, Her phone call finished, she opened the door and found her way back to Inge's desk. "Miss Sullivan," Inge greeted her. "Lana has asked me to show you this menu and have you order something for lunch before you rejoined them."

Her selection made, she quietly entered Lana's office again Lionel motioned for her to join him over by the window. She looked over at Lana, who was listening intently to Alexis, who had the file open all over the table around her. They seemed oblivious to anything else happening in the room.

"Alexis has jumped right in and seems to have a good handle on the situation. She agreed with me right off about the money." He turned from looking out the window and looked at Chloe.

"Good work, by the way. I didn't know you'd find Lana so soon."

"Thanks. We all worked hard on this." She answered. She looked over at Lana, who seemed to look a little more relaxed as she talked to Alexis. "She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She is resolute in going home and taking responsibility for her actions surrounding her disappearance. The only thing holding her back is the safety of Rygata and Ms. Johannsen," said Lionel.

Chloe nodded. "Well I think I have an answer to that. I made a phone call and another contact that I have is on the way to offer assistance."

"You are the woman of all answers. Anyone I know?" He asked, and then held up a hand. "On second thought, don't tell me. I think that the less I know, the better."

Chloe looked confused. This man was used to being in charge and knowing everything. "Why do you say that?"

He motioned to the two chairs by Lana's desk and they sat down and told her that he knew that she was the one person on the planet who knew everything about Clark, and suspected she knew a lot about certain activities that had happened around the destruction of the other 33.1 facilities. "Lex is in jail, and no longer has control over Luthorcorp, and I have tried to make sure all of my people are loyal, but one never knows. Rygata's safety of is of utmost importance. The less I know of her whereabouts the safer she'll be. So, it looks like you are the ultimate Secret Keeper."

She nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

They each sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own private thoughts, and were soon roused by the arrival of Inge with their lunch selections. They all dove in hungrily.

"Were you able to able to make your call?" Asked Lana, looking at Chloe.

"Yes. I have an idea on how to protect Anne and Rygata," answered Chloe.

Lionel looked at Alexis. "I told her that I'd rather not know where they go if they do indeed go into hiding. The fewer people who know, the safer they'll be."

"Good point," said Alexis. She looked at Lana and back at Lionel. "Everything looks good. Lana can come back to the states and turn herself in for faking her death. ISIS is safe, the money wasn't stolen; and I plan to work with the D.A. to close the proceedings to keep the issue of _why_ she left confidential. The fact that Lex struck her and threatened her is all the public needs to know."

"Alexis isn't sure how long my sentence will be, but I will prepare things here for an extended absence. My staff will be able to run things while I am gone."

"If you think you have everything under control here I'll go back tomorrow and you can fly home when you are ready." He turned to Alexis. "Do you need to stay here or can you come back and smooth her return from Metropolis?"

"I can go back to prepare things and meet Lana at the airport when she lands. I'll contact the D.A.'s office and give him a head's up and hopefully this can be kept as quiet as possible." They talked for a few more minutes and then prepared to leave. Lana escorted them to the lobby and said good-bye to them.

Chloe was waiting for her when she returned to her office. Lana walked over and sat heavily on the sofa next to her. "I don't know about you but I am exhausted." Chloe nodded in agreement and Lana continued. "I do feel better now that I am going home, though. While Lex has done some awful things, he doesn't deserve to be held responsible for something he didn't do."

"Well, as Lionel said, there is a huge lack of evidence which is why he's not been charged with murder, only conspiracy. You don't have to do this, you know. I know you're ok, and can live with that," said Chloe.

Lana shook her head. "I can't live with that any more. It would be so much easier to just run, but I need to remember that I am a Lang and take responsibility for my actions. My aunt raised me better than that. I know Lionel wants to make me happy, and has changed, but I cannot run any more. I'm tired."

Chloe nodded and they sat in silence until it was time for her to leave. They were meeting with Anne that night and they both needed to rest first.


	36. Confession

Chapter 36: Confession

Chloe got back to the flat and prepared for the dinner and meeting with Anne. She was trying to be her normal, upbeat, perky self, but she was inwardly terrified that Anne would be irreversibly furious. She wasn't ignorant enough to believe that Ann wouldn't be initially angry, but she worried that the friendship would be damaged beyond repair, and she'd come to really like both her and Rygata.

She'd come in and waved hello and ran to her room. As she soaked in the tub trying to de-stress, song suddenly filled her head and Kyn spoke: _"You need not worry, Chloe. You have a good heart as does your friend. She will see that in you. Let the song soothe you and whenever you need me, I'll be here." _

After what seemed like hours she finally drained the tub with a sigh and dressed for dinner.

00000

Anne had been delighted at being invited to dinner, and knew from past experience that it would be a late night. Nanny already knew not to wait up for her to come home. She was puzzled though. Lana's tone was very serious, and when Chloe came home she'd greeted her quickly and seemed upbeat, but she could sense underlying tension. She wondered if the reunion of the last two days was positive. She sighed, sipped her espresso, and decided that instead of running scenarios in her head, she would have to trust her friends to tell her what was going on when they met for dinner. She checked the freezer for her daughter's dinner, put her empty cup in the sink and headed to her room to get ready.

00000

Lana was sitting nervously at her desk, waiting for Inge to produce yet another copy of the file on Rygata and the research Lex had been doing. She tried not to be afraid of the reaction Anne would have at full disclosure of Rygata's true parentage, but couldn't help but fear the rejection that might follow. She sighed and recalled that she'd always been afraid of rejection – probably one of the only true things Lex had ever told her, which was why she ended up with him in the first place. After Clark had rejected her, she had run to the first person she could think of who accepted her for who she was (so she thought) and loved her (well, in his own warped way). She thought wryly that the other plus had been going to the bed of her boyfriend's enemy would really hurt him. Lex certainly didn't reject her, but seemed to be prepared for the time when she would eventually reject HIM. She smiled at the irony of THAT realization.

She looked up at the knock on the door announcing Inge's arrival. "Here are the files you requested," she said as she put them on the desk. She sat down in front of Lana and looked concerned. She was a few years older than Lana and had come to really like her and believed in the work the Foundation was doing. She was also an excellent assistant, and while she didn't know exactly everything that was discussed (the room was secure), last night Lana had told her everything she'd told Chloe. "Are you alright, Lana? Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to go back to the States with you?"

Lana looked at her assistant, who over the last year had become a trusted friend. "No, this is something I need to do on my own. I need you here." She pulled a CD from her desk and handed it to Inge. "Here is all of the information you will need to run the Foundation in my absence. I want you to run ISIS for me."

Inge was taken aback. "No, I couldn't possibly take your place."

Lana smiled at her and disagreed. "You are exactly the person to sit at this desk. You know everything that happens around here. You will report only to me, and you'd be the first to detect if someone… not appropriate… was trying to find out information on any of our clients. Choose one of your most trusted assistants to sit at your desk and you'll be all set. I'll work with you through the week as I prepare to head home, but as of now, you are in charge." She stood and went around the desk to offer her new Director a congratulatory handshake.

Inge stood but instead of taking the hand extended to her, pulled Lana into a loving embrace.

Lana, at the gesture, lost her composure, and suddenly relaxed into Inge's arms and sobbed. She'd been holding it together for two days (more like a year) and she'd felt so alone. Suddenly in the past two days, she'd found her best friend, been reunited with a father-in-law she'd been terrified of, everything was about to be in the open, and she was preparing to go home to face a possible prison sentence. She quieted in a few minutes, and stepped back wiping her tears with the handkerchief Inge had put in her hand. "Thank you. Wow. I'd forgotten what a good cry does for you. I think I can face Anne now."

Inge looked at her friend. "I remember when you were looking for a mother for Rygata. I didn't know her origins as I do now, but I remember you were fiercely protective of her, and looked long and hard for the right person to raise and protect her at all costs: the psychological profiles, endless questions, meetings, all of that. Anne went through it all and showed you clearly that she would go to the ends of the earth to protect the child. I think you may be worried about her reaction for nothing."

"I knew I hired you for all the right reasons. You really do know people. You're right. I'm worried over something I have no control over – I can only be honest and forthright with her and accept what reaction she gives me. Thanks." Lana looked at her watch. "Well I have to go prepare for the meeting. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow." She gathered her belongings and the files and headed to the car and home to prepare.

00000

The car came for Anne and Chloe promptly at the appointed time, and they were taken to Lana's flat, where she was putting the finishing touches on the table settings. She greeted them warmly and said that dinner would be ready shortly. She led them to a comfortable sitting room and they sat and enjoyed some wine and cheese.

Anne noticed that Chloe was a bit more her usual self, and that Lana was quiet and doing her best to appear relaxed, but the tension was evident under the surface. She could no longer wait. "Lana, I just have to know. What is wrong? You are always so happy and cheerful and yet since you were reunited with our Chloe, you are sad."

Lana sighed and smiled. Anne's ability to perceive what was going on around her was one of the things that told Lana she would be right for Rygata. "You are right. Everything is not all right. I have not been totally honest with you, and brought you here to tell you everything."

Anne was taken aback. She looked over at Chloe, who nodded. "The story is a long one, and we're not sure where to begin. All we ask is that you listen with an open mind and heart. Ask all the questions you want, rant all you want, we're prepared to take whatever you want to say." She looked back at Lana, who continued.

"First, and most important, I want you to remember this: No matter what happens, my attorney says Rygata is yours, and nobody can legally take her from you. I know this is confusing, but I want you to know from the start that the adoption is legal and binding. I'd better start from the beginning." She took a sip of her wine. "I think you are acquainted with a man named Lex Luthor?"

Anne nodded. "I'd met him on several occasions in New York about 6 years ago. We went out a couple of times, but nothing came of the relationship."

"Well, my married name is Lana Lang Luthor. I married Lex about a year ago after a whirlwind romance. I thought I was expecting our child, but miscarried shortly after the wedding. I had been told many times by my friends that Lex was involved in illegal and unsavory activities, but he repeatedly told me he was an honest businessman, and because I so desperately wanted to believe in someone, I believed him. I learned soon after the miscarriage that I was oh so wrong."

"I had gone into the doctor for a full work-up after I recovered to make sure that nothing was wrong with me, and that I could have more children. The doctor told me that I had never been pregnant. It had been faked with hormones without my knowledge. As you can imagine, I was devastated. I really had loved him and was horrified that he would go to such lengths to hurt a former friend of his."

Chloe interrupted at this point. "Clark and Lana were an item for a long time, and he and I got together after Lana was married to Lex."

Lana snorted. "More like finally realized you'd been in love with each other since, like, 8th grade." Chloe was surprised, and Lana reached over put her hand over Chloe's. "I told you. I'm happy for you and know I have no hold over him. I never really did. It's okay."

Anne brought them back to the discussion at hand. "Let me see if I have it right so far: Lana dated Clark in high school…they broke up and Chloe is with him now. Lana married Lex Luthor and was tricked by a faked pregnancy."

"That's about it so far," said Chloe.

Lana continued. "After I found out about the deception and recalling some other strange behavior of Lex's, I decided that if he could keep me under surveillance, I could do the same. As. Mrs. Luthor, I had the ability to do so much more easily than I first thought. I was stunned to discover so many things Lex had been lying about. Among his activities, was funding research to create a super-soldier, with amazing abilities. The soldiers he was using to conduct his research had been stolen - either listed as killed in battle or MIA. He quickly realized that method would eventually attract too much attention, especially when the missing soldiers suddenly reappeared one day in the future, so he took that research a step further. He started doing cloning research. Creating people out of nothing would be easier to provide a cover story for than stealing bodies. His goal was to create an army of super-soldiers. The person in charge of that army would have great power."

Lana held out a file and opened it. She pulled a picture out of it and put it into Anne's hands. "Do you know what this is?"

Anne studied the picture. "You."

"No. It looks like me, but here." She handed her another picture showing Lana standing next to the table where the other Lana lay.

Anne was stunned. "Surely not…"

"Yes. That is a clone. My clone. It was not alive – had no heartbeat or brain wave activity. I destroyed it." She picked up another picture and handed it to Anne with trembling hands. "However, there was a living clone."

Anne took the picture and stared at it. She looked over at Lana and back at the picture. "But that's…that's…"

"Yes," said Lana gently. "Rygata is a clone. Part of Lex's research. He had created her with the plan of bringing her into our home and having us raise her as our child. She was scheduled for a memory modification procedure the next day. Clone or not, she was alive there was _no_ way I was going to let that man raise this child. I had to protect her and decided to steal her."

"Are there any more like her?" Anne's protective instinct immediately surfaced.

"No. There were other children clones, but like mine, they were not alive. I destroyed them as well. Rygata was the only living being. I may not have been able to destroy the data but at least Lex would have to start over and I could have time to figure out a way to stop him."

"So her parents weren't wealthy socialites who ignored her…"

Chloe laughed at that. "Well, not counting Lana, who'd have been her mother, yeah. Lex was obscenely wealthy, and traveled all the time and was only interested in her for what she could do for him, results-wise. So yes, Lana told the truth about that."

"Shortly after I stole the child, I realized I would have to get away from Lex. He was getting more and more unpredictable, and after the clones were destroyed, he was furious. Our relationship fell apart even more and he became unpredictable and violent. Fearing for my life, I faked my death and disappeared with the child. I gave the child a name, back-story and cared for her. I had already created ISIS to help place orphans in homes with loving parents and so I found you for Rygata."

Anne was reeling. She sat back, digesting the information. "Suddenly it all makes sense… the endless tests, and questions, and your insisting on staying close by. You have been protecting us all along?"

"Yes. I feared that one day Lex would find me, or something would happen, but I hoped I had hidden Rygata deeply enough that she would be safe with you, and I knew that you would go to the ends of the earth to protect her."

Anne nodded. "So are you really a reporter?" she asked Chloe.

"Yes. I do work for the Daily Planet, and my stories on modeling are all completely real and published, as you know. That's where it ends though. I did call the agency and ask to do the story on you, but not because of the story. That was my cover. I was looking for Lana and you were the clue." She sighed. "I hate to interrupt but is dinner ready? I'm starving and can think better with a coffee and some food."

"Yes. Let's adjourn to the dining room and Chloe will pick up the story." Lana led them all to the dining room where dinner was served.

As soon as the staff had returned to the kitchen, Anne looked at Chloe, trying not to appear too wary. "So you only pretended to want to learn about modeling, and used that as a way to get close to me?"

"It isn't like that," said Chloe. "After Lana died, everyone thought Lex had done it, but there was no evidence connecting him to her death – we couldn't even prove that she'd died, except that she was in the car and the car exploded (quite fabulously from what I have heard) so the chance of finding DNA evidence at the scene was slim. There was not enough evidence to indict Lex for her murder, but he was convicted of having planned it and paid someone to do the deed. My investigative reporting team was given the task of following the story and digging up evidence to help the D.A. We decided that since we weren't coming up with anything to show murder, why not look for Lana to be alive somewhere?"

"Okay….Can you please explain that logic to me?" asked Anne.

"My cousin came up with it, actually. She had the silly idea that by looking for what we're not looking for, we'd find what we were looking for." Chloe laughed. "It sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but it worked. One day we found a huge account that didn't make sense and investigated it. It turned out to be Rygata's trust account, and after some investigating found out that you and Lex had been associated within enough time for her to be his child. It almost ended there except that I was able to find out that she wasn't his child."

"You found out? How did you do that? I never met you until a short time ago."

She knew that Anne was getting upset and touched Kyn for support. The song sang in her head, soothing her. "I want you to know that I have at all times had the privacy of you and Rygata at the top of my list. I have a friend who told me some things about blood types, and admit I may have broken a few laws gaining the information, but was able to use hospital records to show that Lex is not related to Rygata and hence not her father. Sorry about the hospital records thing, but I didn't want to be one of those scummy reporters who run up to you with a microphone asking if you are the mother of Lex's love child."

Anne wasn't sure what to say. She was upset. She didn't know what to think about Lana yet, and was feeling hurt by Chloe's motives. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, starting to say something and remembered her mother's house rule: When someone is trying to explain a hurt, let them finish. Jumping to conclusions will only hurt everyone more. She decided to listen to that advice and waited for Chloe to continue.

"If she'd been Lex's, we'd have stopped…" She stopped as her brain kicked into overdrive. "But in thinking about it, you'd have been in real danger. It was lucky that we kept digging. We didn't know why, but we just felt very strongly that Rygata was the key to finding Lana. After running in circles for a long time, we figured out that Rygata's name was an anagram for Lana's. Well, Clark did, actually." She pulled out the worksheet and showed Anne Clark's scribbling. "It was then that I decided I needed to meet you to see if I could figure things out without disturbing you. I still had your privacy foremost in my thoughts, and the stories, as you see are real. You don't know how exciting it was to model clothes for Cameron, and learn about your world."

Anne could see that Chloe truly was earnest and started to relax a little.

"I came here, not to use you, but to find Lana on my own. I am here working on the modeling story and had plans to do my research on my free time. I was going to find Lana, contact her, and keep you out of it completely. None of it was supposed to affect your family.

Anne was puzzled. "Wait. Go back. How would we have been in danger if Rygata had been perceived as Lex's?"

"Lana's Father-in-Law, Lionel Luthor, is in charge of all of Luthorcorp's assets now. He wanted to find Lana as much as we did, and was financing the search. If I'd found a grandchild, I'd have informed as much, for he'd have an heir. The danger, however wouldn't be from him," said Chloe

"It would be from Lex," finished Anne. As soon as it became public that Lionel had a grandchild, and when he saw pictures of her, he'd figure out who she is, right?"

"Exactly," said Chloe. "When I met with Lana the other day, she explained everything to me and I called Lionel, who met with her this morning."

"I'm still not sure I trust him entirely, based on how he's treated me in the past, but he appears very earnest in his 180° change in attitude. I do trust Chloe, and if she trusts him, I have no other choice. He's not giving me much reason to distrust him, at any rate.

"There's a lot that Lana doesn't know, because she's been gone," said Chloe (and never know, thinking about Lionel's role as Oracle) "but he's trustworthy in this situation. He has even declared he doesn't want to know what we decide as to protecting you."

"Protecting me? I still don't get it. You've mentioned that more than once." Anne was frustrated but was trying to keep up. "So Rygata is a clone, Lana stole her and took her to Europe to protect her, and gave her a name, background and I adopted her."

Lana took a turn again. "I came to Europe because I knew that I would be safer here than at home. I'd be more anonymous here, for the Luthor name is well known in the states. My face would be less recognizable here. Now that Chloe has found me, I've been doing some serious thinking. I broke the law when I faked my death. I can't live with that any more and need to go home and take responsibility for that. I may be a Luthor, but I don't need to behave the way they are reputed to. I met with an attorney today who said that the Foundation is safe and therefore Rygata should be, but I still worry."

"Clark was able to figure out the secret in minutes. My attorney has said she can talk to the D.A. to seal the proceedings and not release Rygata's existence or identity, if Chloe was able to find Rygata, Lex will."

Anne sat back. "So. Rygata is mine no matter what, and you are going back to the States to turn yourself in. I believe you that Lex could prove a problem at some point. How will Rygata be safe if you can't protect her?"

Chloe was about to answer when the doorbell rang.


	37. Janus

Chapter 37: Janus

Lana decided to have dessert brought in as Chloe left the room. She and Anne wondered who could be at the door, and why Chloe jumped up so quickly.

"Who could that be? Did you invite someone else?" Asked Anne.

Lana frowned slightly. "No, it looks like Chloe did. I wonder who it could be?" She was secretly hoping it wasn't Clark, the only person she could think of who could be at the door. She wasn't ready to see anyone else from her old life yet.

They heard Chloe greet someone warmly and a baritone voice answer her. Lana knew it wasn't Clark's voice, but couldn't place it. She relaxed a little, but was still braced for the mental impact.

She and Anne turned to greet the new arrival as he strode through the doorway followed by Chloe. He was smiling as he approached Lana. "Hello! I am glad to see you alive and well, Lana." He extended a hand, and Lana did the same. He held it for just a second, and said, "I hope you'll forgive me if I was rude the other times we met, I bore no ill will toward you, I assure you." She nodded, smiling at him, but was still unsure what to think.

He turned to Anne. "You must be Ms. Johannsen. I'm Oliver Queen. Chloe called me this afternoon and asked for my help."

Anne shook his hand and he flashed a brilliant smile at her. She didn't know what to say. "Oliver Queen?" He nodded. She continued, "The Queen Industries Oliver Queen?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He sat down in the empty chair that Chloe pointed to and joined them in dessert.

She looked around the room at the other women, who seemed to be totally at ease in the same room with one of the richest young men in the world. "How can the owner of Queen Industries help me?" She looked over at Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "Oliver has his resources. We have worked together in the past and when it came to protecting you and your daughter his name was at the top of my list." She looked over at him and smiled. "Well, the only name, actually."

"Mr. Queen, how exactly can you protect Anne and her daughter from Lex?" asked Lana.

"Please, call me Oliver," said Oliver. "They will not be the only people under my protection. I have safe houses all over the world, and if I don't want them found, they won't be."

"Lex found my mom about a year ago and was using her in his experiments. It is a long story, but she contacted me, and Clark and I helped her escape from him. Ollie offered to protect her and even I don't know where she is," said Chloe.

He turned back to Anne. "You will be quite safe. Of the people in this room, only I will know where you are." Lana started to protest, and he held up a hand. "Sorry, Lana. It has to be this way. They won't be safe if you know."

Lana sighed, resigned. "I didn't want to accept it but Lionel was right. Lex is ruthless, and now that I've betrayed him there is no telling how far he'd go to get information from me.

"Anne, do you have any questions?" Asked Oliver gently.

"Questions? You want to know if I have any questions?" Anne was trying to keep her composure but it was slipping. "I've just learned that I have to leave everything and everyone and go into hiding. How do I explain things to my daughter? _WHAT_ do I tell her about who she is?" The impact of what she'd just heard was too much. Nearly everyone in her life was not who they seemed: A family friend wasn't really just running an adoption foundation; a reporter (who was now more like a sister) was investigating more than how to be a model; and a daughter who wasn't an orphan at all. It was all too much. "I cannot do this. I need some air." She stood up to walk out and crumpled to the floor.

Oliver carried her into the den and gently laid her on the sofa and they waited for her to come to. "Good catch, Ollie," said Chloe.

"Nah. She fell in my direction. It also helped that she went down in slo-mo though," replied Ollie.

Lana sat on the sofa next to Anne and placed a cool washcloth on her forehead. A few minutes later Anne's eyes opened and she looked up at the three people watching her. "What happened?"

"You fainted, and Oliver carried you in here. Do you want me to call a doctor?" Asked Lana.

Anne closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "No. I think I am okay. Give me another minute though. I think I am still woozy."

Oliver was sitting at her feet on the arm of the sofa, looking down at her, "I think she'll be okay but she needs some air. Do you want to take a walk outside for a minute? I'll be happy to escort you. —Not that you need protecting NOW, but just for the company." He smiled at her and she smiled back and sat up.

"Yes, a short walk sounds like what I need to clear my head." She looked at Lana. "I apologize for fainting like that. I don't know what happened."

Lana shook her head and patted her friend's hand. "Don't apologize. You've had quite a shock. I would have been worried if you _hadn't_ had some reaction."

Anne smiled at Lana and Oliver leaned forward and held out his hand, which she took, and he gently helped her to her feet. "We'll take it easy, and be back in about thirty minutes." He looked at Lana and Chloe. "Sound good?" They nodded at him and watched as he escorted her to the door.

Once outside, Oliver offered her his arm. "Only to steady you, I promise I am not being forward or untoward," and flashed another brilliant smile. She smiled back and put her hand through his arm and allowed Oliver to choose their direction.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and she finally spoke. "How well do you know them?"

"Lana and Chloe?" Oliver asked. "Well, Lana, I have only met a few times, but she seems nice. I never could figure out how she and Lex ended up together. I went to school with him and let's just say there is no love lost between us." Anne could feel him tense up under her hand as he talked about Lex, but relaxed as he continued: "Chloe, I know well. I have found her to be an extremely intelligent woman of many talents. She is a great writer, and a whiz with a computer. I've worked with her several times in the past and she's dating one of my closest friends."

"Clark. She has told me a lot about him. I can't wait to meet him," said Anne.

As they walked along Anne could tell by the way he spoke about her that he had great respect for Chloe, and started to relax. "So you were called in to protect us?"

Oliver looked down at her. "You seem to have some doubts."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but your reputation of a billionaire playboy who spends his days lounging on beaches with beautiful women doesn't exactly give me confidence. Money won't protect me."

"Point taken," Oliver was thoughtful. "However has it occurred to you, that like Lana and Chloe, I am more than meets the eye?" Anne said nothing, so he continued. "Yes, I have millions, but my company is more than what you read about in the papers. I have…interests... that span more than just stocks and bonds, beaches and beautiful women. I can't go into it all, so you'll have to take my word for it."

"Is there no way I can stay here for a while and let you monitor the situation? I really don't want to pick up and disappear. I have a life. My daughter has a life." Anne was feeling trapped again.

Oliver shook his head. "Sorry, I think that you might have to leave very soon. Chloe only gave me a brief overview so I still need some more information but I have enough experience with Lex to know that we cannot take any chances."

Anne nodded. "I believe you. I only just heard the story tonight but he sounds ruthless."

"Yes," answered Oliver. "He's done lots of awful things. I think at one point in his life he really wanted to be different, but too much has happened." They walked along in silence for a few minutes and he spoke again. "How are you feeling? Are you ready to go back?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. They may start worrying about me if we are gone too long," said Anne.

Oliver nodded and they turned back. They got back to the house and found Lana and Chloe had moved the gathering into the den and coffee was waiting. They talked long into the night.

"One thing that I am worried about," said Chloe, "is the existence of that Trust fund. That was how we got started in our search and Lex is sure to find it someday too."

"Well, I don't need it," said Anne. "I can take care of her by myself."

"But Anne, Rygata knows that her parents left her their estate and that I am holding it for her until she's old enough. We can't just make that disappear," said Lana. "What do we do about that? I agree that something has to be done about the Trust, but what?"

"I think I can help with that," said Oliver. Everyone looked at him. "Lana, I looked at some paperwork Chloe faxed to me on the way here and it looks like the money funds the foundation and the trust, right?" Lana nodded and he continued. "So, we just take Rygata's name out of the paperwork and make the account reflect only the Foundation. Lionel has said that the money isn't stolen so we just reconfigure how it go to be in this bank."

Chloe was impressed. "Why didn't I think of that? Very good, Ollie. I can do that in a snap."

"Hey!" Ollie pretended to be offended and they all laughed.

Anne heard the clock in the hall chime the hour. "Wow, it is really late. I need to get home to my daughter. She's supposed to be asleep but she always waits up for me. I don't want to worry her," Anne said. "Chloe, are you ready to go?"

"Let me take you home," said Oliver. "My driver is nearby waiting for my call." He pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

They gathered their purses and Lana walked with them to the door. "Thank you, Lana. While I am not wild about having to leave my family and friends, I appreciate your being able to tell me the truth. I know this must be a frightening time for you," said Anne.

"I'm sorry I couldn't explain everything when I met you; I didn't want you to be worried about Lex and what he could do. I just wanted you to love her," answered Lana. She smiled at her friend. "I am sorry about having to go into hiding. I had hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I was only fooling myself, really."

They all exchanged hugs and then Oliver escorted the two women to the waiting limousine. They settled in and the car pulled away and headed toward the address Anne gave him.

She studied Oliver for a long moment. He caught her studying him and smiled at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I am sorry to stare, but I am trying to take a measure of the man I trusting my life with."

"I know how you feel, Anne. I wasn't sure what to make of him when I first met him either, but he's a good guy. I wouldn't trust him with my mother if he weren't, and Clark trusts him with his life," said Chloe.

"Thanks, Chloe. Your mom is doing fine by the way. We hope to make headway with the new drug soon," said Ollie.

She smiled at him. "As always, give her my love when you see her again."

"I will," he answered.

"Well, I know Chloe is extremely loyal and she wouldn't have called you if she didn't trust you. I shall have to put aside my doubts and trust you too," said Anne.


	38. Homecoming

Chapter 38: Homecoming

The week was busy, with many meetings over at the ISIS Foundation. Oliver had introduced Anne to Victor, A.C., and Bart, and she was glad to know he had some help in protecting her. She told Chloe after meeting them that she didn't know there could be so many good looking men in one room unless they were all models! Chloe laughed and said that she should wait until Clark showed up. The sight the five of them made turned women into puddles for miles, and that she could have her pick of any of them— except Clark, of course. Anne laughed.

It was good to laugh after such a stressful week. Rygata's last name was already Johannsen because Anne had adopted her so it was only a matter of removing her original name (the anagram) from any paperwork. Lana and Chloe spent one morning working on a new back-story for the child and Lana had all of the adoption paperwork redone so that no trace of her former existence could be found.

Chloe also worked on changing any other paperwork and files to remove any trace of the trust fund or inheritance. She asked Ollie to go hunting and he came up with nothing, just as hoped.

Oliver had already set up a fund to provide Anne with a generous allowance so that she'd be as comfortable, if not more, than she was before. While she was ambivalent about giving up her modeling career, she was not happy about leaving all of her friends. "Oliver, I simply cannot break all ties. What do I tell my parents? My friends? What do I tell Cameron? I encouraged him to start his design house. He is one of my closest friends, and will be devastated if I just disappear."

The conversation became heated as Ollie shot back: "I understand it is hard giving up everything but it won't do to have everyone knowing where you are. It isn't called "going into hiding" for nothing." They bickered back and forth for over an hour until she pointed out that Rygata was too young to really keep the secret and would not understand why they were suddenly whisked away and not allowed to see anyone. The risk of her spilling the secret was, in her opinion, greater if they left everyone behind. "Okay, you've got me there," he said reluctantly. "You can hide in plain sight—for now, but I reserve the right to move you with only a moment's notice if I feel the need. Agreed?"

Anne thought for a minute. "Agreed."

Oliver thought to himself that Chloe was right. She was fiercely independent and was not going to make his job easy. The only other detail to be worked out was whether or not Oliver was going to the states with them to watch over Anne. He took his promise very seriously, and was insisting on going. The next thing he knew he was in an argument with Chloe.

"Ollie, I think we can watch over her. How are we going to explain your sudden arrival back in Metropolis and in the company of a woman? Lois isn't really over you yet, you know. It would wound her to the core." said Chloe.

He was adamant. "I know, but how can I protect her from here?"

"Don't you think that it would arouse suspicion if you and Lionel were suddenly pals? He's not supposed to know who is protecting Anne either and while he doesn't know your secret identity, he will figure out you are her protector if you suddenly show up."

He nodded, defeated. Again. Chloe walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I will take care of her, and if we need you, we'll call. Why don't you come over to the States in your own jet and stay in Metropolis but show up a day or so before we do so that it doesn't appear that we are together." She smiled at him. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes. That works. Thanks. Are you sure you don't want a full time job as Watchtower?" He asked. He sure admired her. She may be off limits romantically but he was so totally in love with that steel trap of a brain that was in the gorgeous head of hers.

"Thanks, but I have a full time job right now. I'll let you know if I ever decide to change careers." She turned and went back to the table where the final plans were under way.

The week flew by and before anyone knew it, the day arrived when they were all going back to the states. Lionel and Alexis had arrived yesterday to escort Lana back, and Chloe and Anne were traveling with them. Oliver thought it best that Rygata not be seen, so she was staying in Denmark with Nanny under the watchful eye of the rest of the team.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Lana and Anne were nervous, and Chloe was trying to suppress her excitement about going back. Clark was due to come home any day and even though he might not be able to stop by she didn't want to miss any messages he might leave for her. They had been communicating nightly with the buttons but she needed more. She needed **Clark**, even for just a moment.

The flight was uneventful and the pilot announced they would be landing shortly. Lana started to get nervous and it showed. Chloe looked at her friend. "Hey. It will be fine. We are landing in Smallville and taking a car directly to the farm. Nobody will know you are here until after you talk to the D.A."

Lana nodded, and took a deep breath. The plane landed and they quickly climbed into the waiting car and were taken to the farm. Chloe had called ahead and Nick and Lois had stocked the fridge for her. She found a note on the counter saying that they'd find her in a few days after she had time to recover from the jet lag. Perfect. They'd have the privacy they needed. She still hadn't told anyone but Lionel about finding Lana.

Anne was wandering around the den looking at the pictures she found everywhere. She stopped when she came across a picture of Chloe and Clark and picked it up. Chloe was right. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Lana saw her looking at the picture and came over. "They are a handsome couple, aren't they?" Anne asked. She saw a moment of pain flicker across Lana's face and put the picture down. "Oh I am so sorry. I forgot you had been together once."

"No, Anne, don't apologize," said Lana. "We were together once, but that was a lifetime ago. While Clark is the one who ended it, looking back, I'm the one who pushed him to it. It hurts a little, but she's the one he's always loved. I was just…an idea." She smiled at Anne, and looked over at Chloe, who had heard the exchange. She walked over to her and hugged her. "Chloe, I really _am_ happy for you and Clark. I meant what I said. He loved me…once…a long time ago, but he was never _IN LOVE_ with me. It's _always_ been you." She walked into the kitchen and stood by the sink looking out at the garden.

Chloe decided it was time to assign sleeping quarters. "Well if you will come this way I'll let you get settled. She led them upstairs and showed Lana to Martha's room. "Lana, you sleep in Martha's room…here…and Anne, you're in my room." She helped them with their bags. Lana noticed Chloe referred to Clark's room as her own but said nothing. She was relieved to not be staying in there.

Anne looked around and asked, "If I am in your room, where will you sleep?"

Chloe headed down the hall to the linen closet and retrieved a pillow and some bedclothes. "I'm on the couch. I promise I don't snore and am an early riser so I'll get the coffee going."

She started to head downstairs and was stopped by Anne. "Wait, you can't sleep downstairs. I don't want to put you out of your room. I can't let you do that."

She smiled. "Really. It's fine. I have slept on that couch all night more times than I can count," said Chloe, recalling all the times she and Clark had fallen asleep in each other's arms watching movies. She touched Kyn, and smiled as the song filled her head.

Anne saw the look that passed over Chloe's face as she touched the Token, and knowing that Clark had given it to her, figured that she was thinking of him. "Well, if you're sure?"

"I am so stop worrying about me. I've slept with my face on my desk more times than I can count. The sofa is very comfortable," she shooed them toward their rooms. "Now go change and freshen up. I'm going to start dinner." She turned and went downstairs and tossed her things on the sofa and headed to the kitchen. She prepared dinner, found a nice bottle of wine and they enjoyed a quiet evening and retired early.

The next morning, Chloe woke with the sun and Luke's first crow, as usual. She smiled as she stretched, loving being home. She pulled her robe on and went into the kitchen to start the coffee. It was a nice morning, so she wandered outside and fed the chickens.

"It is a good thing you're in the middle of nowhere otherwise going outside in your pajamas would be asking for trouble."

Chloe whirled toward the voice her eyes wide with excitement. She shrieked for joy and launched herself into Clark's arms. He caught her easily and held her effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked down at him. She smiled and bent to kiss him and he pulled her down to him and kissed her fiercely. After several minutes, she broke the kiss and just drank in the sight of him. She stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch, loving the feel of her hand on his face. She decided she needed to kiss him again and bent to claim his mouth with hers, and spent the next few minutes silently telling him how much she loved him. He understood every word.

A vehicle in the driveway roused them out of their reverie. They looked over to see Nick parking his truck by the barn. He got out and called over to them. "I know there are some advantages to living in the country, but it is a little awkward to pull up and see you two making out in the middle of the driveway." He looked serious for a minute and Clark promptly set Chloe back on her feet; then Nick broke out in a huge smile and walked forward to shake Clark's hand and welcome him back. "Just kidding. Welcome back! Are you back for a while?"

Clark shook his head. "Unfortunately I have to leave right away. I just stopped through to see if Chloe was still home on my way through town. I do have time for a cup of coffee though," he said, looking down at her.

"Well I'm off to do chores. Welcome back Chloe. Bye Clark," said Nick as he headed into the barn to start his day.

They went up the stairs into the house and were sharing a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Chloe heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked up and saw that Anne was on her way down. "Chloe? Whom are you talking to?"

"Anne, come on down. There's someone I want you to meet." Anne crossed the room into the kitchen and came over to them. Chloe made introductions. "Clark, this is my friend, Anne. I have been doing a story on her," said Chloe.

"Clark! I am so glad to finally meet you. Chloe has told me so much about you," said Anne. Chloe came up behind her and handed her a cup of coffee.

Clark smiled at Anne, and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." He realized that this was the Anne from Chloe's file. He looked at Chloe who nodded. He heard movement upstairs and looked toward the stairs. "Is someone else here?" He called out, "Mom?"

Chloe heard more footsteps and realized she'd forgotten something. "Um, no, Clark, that's not your mom. I've got news though. You were right…" Before she could continue they all looked at the stairs as Lana came into view.

"Lana?" Clark was stunned.

"Yes, Clark. It's me," she said. She quickly crossed the room and stood in front of him, looking up at him, unsure of how he would react. Lana had heard his voice from her room and knew he'd arrived. At least the shock would be one-sided this time.

He said nothing but looked at Chloe with tears in his eyes. Chloe nodded, understanding what he was feeling. He bent down and hugged Lana tightly, trying to compose himself. He couldn't speak; so much was going through his mind. He knew he'd figured out that she had to be alive, but hadn't dared to believe it. Seeing her alive was overwhelming.

He let go of her but still hadn't said a word. He didn't trust his voice. She pulled back just a little and looked up at him, putting a hand on his face. "Hey. It's me," she said gently. "I'm okay."

He was suddenly concerned about how Chloe would feel about his holding another woman in his arms, and a familiar song filled his head. He looked up and saw Chloe smiling at him, her hand over the Token, and saw love and understanding in her eyes. God how he loved her!

He let go of Lana but still didn't trust his voice. She wiped away the tear that had escaped with her thumb. "I'm so sorry, Clark. I'll explain everything later." She looked over at Anne and Chloe and back up at Clark.

He took a deep breath and finally found his voice. "I am glad you're back. I missed you—we've _all_ missed you."

He looked to Chloe for help and she came over and put her arms around him. "Sorry, babe. I didn't have time to tell you first. Are you all right?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. I'll be okay. It's just a bit of a shock, you know?"

"Oh yes. I know all about it. Believe me," said Chloe, and Lana and Anne agreed, having been through the same thing not ten days earlier. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You must be hungry. I know I am. Can you stay for breakfast?"

Clark was torn. He knew that he wasn't even supposed to have stopped on his way back, but there was no way he wasn't going to just run by and not see the woman he loved and adored. "No. I'm sorry. I have to get back." He tightened his grip on her as he suddenly heard a voice in his head. _I have communicated with Jor-El. Clark may return to the Fortress at sundown tomorrow._ He looked down at Chloe and realized she'd heard the voice as well. "Let me make a quick call and let my boss know I'll be late." He smiled and winked at her as he opened his phone.

They ate breakfast and then Anne and Lana got ready to go over to the mansion to meet with the D.A. The car arrived promptly at 10 a.m. and Anne and Lana hugged Chloe on their way out. "I'll call when we are on the way back. Behave yourself," said Anne with a wicked grin. She followed Lana to the car and waved as they pulled out. Chloe watched them go and then walked back into the house. She and Clark had some catching up to do.


	39. Memoria

Chapter 39: Memoria

Chloe turned to Clark and smiled. "So. You have almost two days. What shall we do?"

"Spend time with you," he said with a smile. He kissed her and bent down to retrieve his travel bag. "Though, a real shower would be awesome. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," answered Chloe. "Take a shower and I'll pack a lunch. I want to go to the lake and spend the day alone with you." She paused and sighed. "I'll have to share you tonight, though. Last time you came by I caught major hell from Lois because she found out after the fact. We will have to have company tonight."

Clark nodded. "Sounds good. You make the calls, fix the lunch and I'll get cleaned up." He kissed her on the cheek as he headed toward the stairs. "Be back in a sec."

Chloe looked through the fridge and pulled out some items to pack a nice lunch for the two of them, found the picnic basket, and had just finished packing it when Clark came down the stairs wearing his swim trunks and a white t-shirt. "Your turn," he said. She headed up the stairs and he called after her — "Oh by the way, I see you have moved my stuff around. Where did you put it?"

She paused on the stairs and laughed. "Well I needed some of my things. Yours are still in there. I'll move out when you come home, and put it back just the way you left it," she said with a smile and turned to run up the stairs. She quickly showered and changed and joined him downstairs.

They walked together out to the truck and he drove out to the lake. They set up the blanket and then she quickly pulled off the shorts and t-shirt that were over her swim-suit and took off for the pier. Clark was of course, in the water before she got there, and grabbed her as she came up for air. "Cheater!" she shouted and dunked him. He pulled her down with him and he pulled her close as they both came up for air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her as close to him as he could and kissed her back for several long moments.

He finally broke the kiss and looked at her. "You know, it won't be exactly the way I left it when I get back."

Chloe looked puzzled so he continued. "My room. My _room_ won't be exactly the same when I get back for good." He reached for her hand and began kissing her fingers as he said this.

Chloe's brain almost went offline. "Um, Clark? I'm having a hard time keeping up here what with your…" He was looking at her and he let go of her fingers and pulled her to him for another deep kiss. They were still standing in water up to her neck, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him hold her up. He broke the kiss and returned to kissing her fingers, paying attention to her other hand this time. "Clark." She put her hand on the side of his face to get his attention and suddenly cried out, "It's gone! Oh Clark! It's gone." She was looking down at her right hand and the ring he'd given her was no longer there. "Clark, please look for it. I can't bear that it is gone. Oh your mother is going to kill me for losing it."

Clark made no move, nor did he let go of her. She was freaking out and he was as still as a statue. He simply looked at her and then reached for her hand, and studied it. "You're right. Not here." He reached down and picked up her other hand and looked at it. "Did you know that when you wear it like this, he touched the Claddaugh ring, which now resided on her left hand, the heart facing out, "it means you are betrothed. I haven't had a chance to get a diamond for you, but this will do for now, won't it?"

"OH YOU!!!" Chloe splashed him, which made him let go of her and she laughed and dove away. He dove after her and caught up to her and they both broke the surface, laughing. He bent his head and kissed her deeply, holding her as close as he possibly could. The water was running of both of them in rivulets, and she could feel the miniature rivers pop as they merged against their skin. She broke the kiss and cupped his face in her hands, studying his eyes, which shone like emeralds in the afternoon sun. "Yes, of course it will do. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kyn's song echoed across the, and she added, "I think Kyn approves too."

She realized she was hungry and figured he was too and looked over at their picnic site. "Hungry?" He nodded and took her by the hand and led her out of the water. They dried off and sat down on the blanket and devoured the lunch that she had prepared, including a bottle of wine she'd added on a whim.

After lunch he stretched and lay back on the blanket basking in the sunshine. He patted the blanket next to him, and so she lay down too. As he drowsed, he felt her prop up on one elbow, and figured she must be watching him sleep. He could always feel her eyes on him and he liked it. He felt her gently brush her fingertips across his forehead, and smiled faintly, nuzzling into her touch. She continued to gently stroke his face and he found himself immersed in a memory.

Of all his many abilities, he was always amazed with his memory. As long as he could remember, he had been able to recall the tiniest details of anything he had ever heard or seen. During the long, lonely time in the Fortress, he had fine tuned this ability and was now able to recall any memory he wished, from fond memories of his parents and friends to his earliest ones, and had even been able to recall the moment his parents had put him inside the spaceship before sending him to Earth. She stroked his face again and the memory fully surfaced – except it was auditory only as he'd been unconscious:

_He and his mother had been struck by a strange Kryptonite-induced fever and were unconscious. His father had put him on the couch, as he was too heavy to carry up the stairs. Chloe had come to visit him and had sat with him for a while but had left abruptly, in tears. _

He was puzzled as to why she had left, so he delved deeper into the memory and the whole thing suddenly came back to him:

_He heard Chloe's voice and heard his father tell her "Clark's sleeping on the sofa, you're welcome to sit with him if you like," and heard her enter the room. She pulled a chair up to the sofa so she could sit with him as he slept. He could practically feel her watching him, just as she was now, and he realized he'd liked it even then. He further realized that even then, without knowing it, he was as aware of her heartbeat as he is today. She sat with him for a while, and then he heard the rustle of paper. She began reading aloud:_

"_Dear Clark,_

_I wanna let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me._

_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring formal, but I can't. Because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings._

_My dad told me there are two types of girls—the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me, because I think you're worth the wait. —Chloe."_

Clark smiled at this, for everything she had said had been true. He still wanted to know why she had been upset, so he turned back to the memory…

_He heard her sigh and felt her touch as she brushed her fingertips across his forehead. He heard himself sigh, and then the word, "Lana."_

He opened his eyes with a start. _THAT_ was why she had run out in tears. She'd bared her soul to him, and he'd said the one name she didn't want to hear. He rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her. "Oh Chlo...I am _so_ sorry."

Chloe frowned, confused. "Sorry? What is there to be sorry for?"

"I just remembered it…I remembered when you came to see me and read your letter. I hurt you so much. I am so sorry." He had tears in his eyes.

She reached out and cupped his face with her free hand. "You remember that??" He nodded. "Oh, Clark! You were in some sort of Kryptonite coma. You didn't even know I was there, much less what I said."

"But I did – how else could I have remembered it?"

She thought for a moment. "You remember now, because your brain stored the moment away, but at the time, you were unconscious, caught up in some other dream." He nodded, realizing she was right, but didn't feel much better.

He closed his eyes, and thought back over the years, sifting through the memories of their childhood and friendship. He realized he'd hurt her many times, over and over again, and she had borne it silently, always staying right by his side. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I took you for granted and hurt you so many times over the years. How could I have been so blind to all of that? Can you forgive me?"

She smiled and leaned in to gently kiss him. "I know you loved Lana for...like ever. We did try to hook up a couple of times, but it just wasn't the right time. Sure, I could have pouted and pined away, but that would have put a wedge between us and I valued your friendship above any of that. I put my feelings on the shelf and focused on being your best friend instead." She continued as he didn't look convinced. "I think that being best friends first for so long makes us stronger as a couple anyway, don't you?"

"It has to mean something. You and I were closer as friends than Lana and I ever were when we were going together. That really, _really_ bothered her," added Clark.

"I don't think it bothers her so much any more. She sees everything in a different light these days," said Chloe.

"Yeah, she does," agreed Clark. "I am glad she's back and she's okay. How do you think things are going with the D.A.?"

Chloe frowned. "I'm not sure. She'll tell us this evening if she can." She didn't want to dwell on Lana any more. "Speaking of telling how things went, how was Peru? Tell me about your trip."

They sat on the blanket for the rest of the afternoon and he told her all about his time in Peru. She was fascinated with his having learned their language virtually instantly and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the people he'd met and about living among them. She could tell he really enjoyed being in the outdoors for his education instead of the many walls and isolation of an icy fortress.

He looked at the sky and said, "It's getting late. Aren't we supposed to have company for dinner?"

She nodded, saying, "Actually, we are going over to the mansion for dinner. Lionel suggested we get together over there so that we can visit and let someone else do the cooking. I hope you don't mind but I accepted his offer."

He agreed and they packed up the basket and blanket together and threw everything into the truck and drove back to the house to change for dinner. When they got home, Clark supersped through a shower while Chloe put away the picnic. Chloe looked up as he came downstairs and smiled at him, "Wow, training becomes you. I don't remember the last time you were in a pair of slacks and a shirt that wasn't flannel!"

"Your turn," he said as he took over the cleanup duties so she could scoot upstairs. Finished, he wandered over to the table where she had her work spread out and sifted through the information while he waited for her to come down. When he did, he whistled in appreciation. He knew the perfume already, but she was in a pretty sundress sprinkled with flowers, and sandals on her bare feet. He took her hand and escorted her to the car and they drove over to the mansion together.


	40. Scouting

Chapter 40: Scouting

They arrived at the mansion in short order and were shown to the Library, where everyone had gathered for drinks before dinner. Lionel greeted Clark warmly and Perry asked how his journals were coming. "I'm looking forward to publishing some of your stories soon, young man," he said.

"I'll see what I can put together for you and email it to Chloe," said Clark. He shook hands with Perry who noticed Ollie coming forward and turned to talk to Chloe. Clark turned and greeted Ollie warmly. "Thanks for all of your help."

"No problem," Ollie replied. "I'm glad to be able to help. How's training going?" They chatted for a few minutes, and then Lois came over and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, Smallville! Are you taking me to dinner anywhere sometime soon?" Lois had a wicked glint in her eye.

Clark rubbed his arm and did his best to look petulant. "Sadly, no. So are you keeping out of trouble?"

"Well it is hard to get into trouble when nobody is doing anything to get us INTO trouble. Nothing is happening at the shop that is out of line. At least Jimmy and I are getting more practice and are getting even better at what we are pretending to be, but I wish something would HAPPEN so that we can bust this story open." Lois was bored with all of the non-action and it was hard to sit by and wait.

"I'm sure something will happen soon. Hasn't Chloe brought her stones in to be appraised yet?" Clark asked.

"No, she got sidetracked in Europe, as you know, and so Lana's resurrection story is front and center right now but we hope to get them through soon. I am sure they will spark some interest and then I am sure we'll crack this thing wide open. As a matter of fact, my theory is…." Lois started thinking out loud, and when Clark realized she was no longer talking to him, he wandered over to where Lana was talking to Lionel.

Lionel greeted him with a warm handshake. "Clark! Welcome home, even if for a few hours. I trust you and Chloe had an enjoyable afternoon?"

Clark nodded. "The visit is short but was unexpected so I am glad for a day of vacation." He looked over at Lana. "How did it go with the D.A.?"

"True to his word, the D.A. came alone, and heard my story. In exchange for pleading guilty to faking my own death, destroying Lex's lab, the clones, and the rest of the research, no record has been made of Rygata's true identity, and she will not be made part of the public court proceedings. I still have to go before a Judge but I don't care. Rygata is absolutely safe and that is all that matters." Lana seemed relieved to have the first step over with. "I still have to see Lex. He doesn't know I didn't die in the explosion."

Lionel spoke, "I've arranged for her to see him tomorrow. He will hear what happened for sure and he's not going to be happy about it. I'm betting Lana won't have to serve any time, based on what the ISIS Foundation was created to do, but I've promised not to meddle with the outcome."

"I know you'd be trying to help," said Lana gently, "but I want to do this my way, Lionel. At least Lex isn't eligible for parole for a while, so I think I am safe from his meddling for a while, at least."

Lionel disagreed. "No, we have to be even more on our guard, now. Once he finds out you are indeed alive and know many of his secrets, he'll be furious. He has contacts everywhere, and as you are aware, managed to accomplish many despicable things without having them traced back to him."

"Lionel's right, Lana," said Clark. "You of all people should know that Lex will stop at nothing to get what he wants and if he thinks you have his research, he'll have his people search until they find it for him. You'll be in as much danger as ever."

"I know," Lana sighed, resigned. "I can't keep running, though. I need to just take everything one day at a time." She seemed to want to talk about something else.

Sensing her discomfort, Lionel suggested she check on Anne and Rygata and he and Clark watched her head toward the other guests. He motioned Clark to he hallway and they walked into his office. "Clark, I need a favor." He closed the door and spoke quietly. "I know that Lex still has people and resources within reach. I have this office wired to interfere with any devices that my people may have missed in their sweep, and had them put in the Library tonight as a precaution, but I can't be sure. I feel silly coming to you with this, for I know you are destined for greater things than a super powered detection device, but would you use your…abilities to double check for me?"

Clark smiled. "Sure. How about after everyone leaves Chloe and I will check things out? If I find something she can try to hack into it and lead us to the people behind it." Lionel nodded in agreement and they headed back to the rest of the party.

Dinner was wonderful and everyone enjoyed hearing Clark's stories of his travels. Perry again mentioned he was really anxious for a story for the paper, and Clark again promised he'd send something soon. Lois noticed that Clark and Chloe, while taking part in conversations and answering questions, seemed off in their own little world. They were sharing glances and touches and seemed to her to be having whole conversations without saying a word. She watched Chloe blush and giggle at one of Clark's looks and hoped someday to share a love like theirs. It was then that she noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed. "You get engaged and don't even tell your cousin??!!"

Conversation at the table stopped and Chloe and Clark looked up to find everyone staring at them. What Lois thought was just lovebird silliness was indeed a three-way conversation with Kyn, who had decided to take that moment to explain what was expected of betrothed Kryptonian couples. She had informed them that the wedding ceremony portrayed in a popular Sci-Fi television show — where everyone in attendance had to be nude — was actually a Kryptonian ritual. At first Clark was horrified, and then he realized that Kyn had developed a sense of humor. Chloe had thought his reaction was hilarious.

They looked around the table at everyone and Lois motioned toward Chloe's left hand. "OH! Yes…News…" Said Chloe, recovering. "Clark proposed today!"

"Of course we still have to shop for a ring, but since that one has been in the family for a while, I thought it would do for now," said Clark. He took her hand and kissed her lightly as everyone clapped. Lionel ordered a champagne toast with dessert and the party continued until late in the evening. As everyone was departing, Lionel asked Chloe if she had a few minutes and Lana whispered they'd wait up as she headed out the door.

Clark had already told her about the "special assignment, so Chloe retrieved her laptop from her car and joined Clark and Lionel in his office. "How trustworthy is your staff? Some of them could observe what we are doing and if they are Lex's people..." she said.

"True," agreed Lionel. "I had everyone who worked here under Lex reassigned away from Metropolis and under the supervision of people I can trust, and then I replaced them with my own people. Granted, Lex could have a man in here somewhere, but I doubt it.

Chloe booted up her computer and motioned to Clark to get started. He decided to start in Lionel's office, and adjusted his vision to x-ray the room. He found Lionel's vault hidden behind a bookcase and looked up, embarrassed. "I feel like some kind of voyeur," he said to Lionel, who, seeing where Clark had stopped, realized what he'd found. Lionel waved him off absently, letting Clark know he didn't mind and Clark returned to scanning the room. He didn't find anything and moved out into the hall, which too, was clean.

The library however was not. He motioned to Chloe to examine the window behind the desk and in the stained glass she saw a tiny lens. She heard his voice in her head: _I can't see much of the wire because the leading __**is**__ lead, but there's a wire coming out of the upper right hand corner of the window heading up through the ceiling. Can you work on hacking into it while I follow it up?_ She nodded and he super sped up to the room above the library. The wire continued up through the wall in the corner and he noticed it was thicker up here, but only microscopically so. He followed it back down and noticed that under the floor, two other wires joined it. He traced them back and found one in the paneling of the game room and the other in the dining room in one of the ornate ceiling tiles. Each device held a tiny camera and microphone. He went back upstairs and followed the wire up to where it had been spliced into a satellite cable that ran to the roof. _Chlo, I found two more: the dining room and the game room. Ask Lionel if he knows there's a satellite dish on the roof. _

Chloe's answer came back promptly: _Lionel says that he had a dish installed years ago to have a direct link to Luthorcorp before cable came to Smallville; Lex used it to communicate with him when he was sent here. It is still in use, but only for dish T.V.; he prefers the more secure cable connection for business now._

Clark scanned the rest of the rooms in the mansion, finding nothing. Apparently Lex or whoever it was figured Lionel anything truly interesting would be discussed in those locations. He wondered if the main offices at Luthorcorp were tapped into as well.

He wandered back into the office to check on Chloe's progress. "It took a while, but I've tapped into the receiver and convinced it that my computer is the dish so any data goes through here before heading out to the satellite." She was talking while never taking her eyes off the screen. "Wow what a cool setup – rigging the signal to piggyback onto dish transmissions! I'm impressed." Chloe tapped away on the keys and they noticed the screens suddenly changing. "I'm having to hack into the network system, to find out which satellites are being used." She worked on it some more and said, "The signal is being bounced all over the place." She pointed to the screen. "It looks like it is being sent...here," and she pointed to a blinking dot.

She looked up to see both men looking at her expectantly, as the dot was just a dot blinking on the screen, and realized the view had been zoomed in so there were no distinguishable landmarks visible. She clicked a button and a world map appeared where they could see the blinking dot was in northern Canada. She then tapped away on the keys and an address popped up. "Do you know the address, Lionel?"

"No. We don't have any offices in that part of Canada," answered Lionel. "It has to be Lex. I'll dispatch some of my people immediately." He reached for the phone, but Clark zipped out of the room at super speed. Chloe chuckled and he put the phone back down.

Clark always found super speed interesting. Everything around him seemed to be frozen in time as he maneuvered around people, cars, buildings, etc. Somehow it gave him time to think. Sure flying would probably be faster, but the thought of soaring through the sky made him queasy. Jor-El insisted that it was all in his head, and deep down he knew the A.I. was right; after all he'd awakened more than a few times floating above the bed, he had somehow managed to control how he had leapt into that tornado all those years ago, and he preferred to control his landing when jumping. He'd called it "falling with style" one day when Jor-El was really lecturing him about taking to the air. He still remembered all too vividly that fall from the nuclear warhead. It hadn't killed him, of course, but it hurt a lot and ripped that red jacked he loved all to pieces and his mom had looked hard to find a new one. She had discovered the company that made them went out of business and the only ones left were tan. She'd bought all of them and dyed them red so that if one got too damaged she could replace it. He smiled wryly as he recalled there were only a few left.

He looked up and found he was way north on the outskirts of the town and zipped in to the address. It was an old warehouse. He pulled out his phone and called Chloe. "Hi. Have you found who owns the building yet?"

"It's coming up now, you've only been gone a few seconds… A winery called "Peller Estates. It should be a wine warehouse," said Chloe.

Clark scanned the building. "Yes, there were crates of what look like wine bottles inside, and some offices. He leapt onto the top of the building and scanned it from above. "So far it seems legit, but there's a tunnel and a room underground that seems to have reinforced walls. It doesn't appear any people are inside so I'm going in." He closed his phone and looked around for a place to get in, and found an old door on the roof held closed by a chain. A small twist of the fingers popped one the links open and he let himself in.


	41. Investigation

Chapter 41: Investigation

He found himself on a narrow catwalk high in the ceiling of the warehouse, with crates of wine on pallets arranged on the floor below him and a smaller building over to the side where the offices were. He scanned the area again, and saw the reinforced room deep in the ground under the stack of pallets on the far wall, with a tunnel leading to the offices. He sped down to the floor and headed toward the pallets, looking for a way inside the room. He found the door but it wasn't in the floor under the pallets, it was in the room itself and was attached to a tunnel that led to the offices at the other end of the building.

He walked over and tried the door, which was locked. It was a simple lock though, and he was able to easily pull it open without damaging it and walked inside, scanning the room for the entrance to the tunnel. He found it behind the bookcase and easily pushed it out of the way. Now he had a problem. THIS door was different. It was reinforced and locked very securely. He was sure this had to be what he was looking for. Why would a vintner need a virtual safe? He paused though, because getting this door open would damage it and he wouldn't be able to repair it. He called Chloe again. "Hi. Problem. I've found the access door to a hidden room but looks like a safe door and I'll have to ruin it to get inside. What do you want me to do?"

Chloe thought for a minute. She'd already activated the speakerphone so Lionel could hear everything. "What kind of locks did you say it has?"

Clark examined them carefully. "One seems to be a fingerprint lock, and the other two are dials for a safe. It also has lots of wires so I suspect there's an alarm connected."

"Sounds like you need help. Come back here and we'll regroup and figure out what to do next," she said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. See you in a few." Clark hung up and was about to put the bookcase back when he heard many footsteps outside. He quickly pushed it back, sped through and closed the door and back up to the catwalk where he stopped to listen and make sure none of the people outside were on the roof as well. Just then the doors flew open and a huge security team exploded into the room, and spread throughout the warehouse searching everywhere. If he opened the door now they would hear it. A few broke off and headed toward the catwalk ladders. He had to think fast or he'd be caught.

He pulled back into the shadows near the roof doorway and looked around for anything he could use. His fingers found some pebbles on the landing and flicked them toward the far corner hoping the security team would be distracted long enough for him to get through the door. He'd already scanned it and found that nobody was on the roof. The Commander directed a few of the men toward the noise, but the others were still headed toward the stairs. He'd need another distraction, but what?

He thought about using his heat vision to start a small fire but worried that if he burned the building down it would destroy the underground room and he really needed to know what was in there. He decided to use his super breath and directed a puff of air at the stack of pallets below him, which promptly fell over, getting the response he was looking for.

The room exploded with activity — the men all turned toward the fallen stack shouting at the intruder, some of them firing their weapons in that direction. He used that distraction to slip through the door behind him in an instant. He repaired the chain, ran to the roof's edge and scanned the area. Trucks with flashing lights were everywhere, and more security forces were scattered about, weapons directed at every entry. He quietly slipped to the back wall of the building, checked to make sure nobody was around and leapt to the building next door. He roof-hopped along several buildings to get further away before jumping to the street and sped southward.

He made it to Smallville and stood before Chloe and Lionel in seconds. "What kept you?" asked Chloe. "You said you were heading back ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, well I tripped some sort of silent alarm when I entered the building and when I was on my way out when the building was flooded with a military trained security force. I had to distract them in order to leave." He turned to Chloe and said, "That door was really sophisticated. Is there a chance a winery really needs that much security?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not unless they've been around forever and really need to safeguard a special formula, but I doubt it. Hopefully the vault is specialized enough that they can't just pick up and move the equipment, but we still need to get someone over there ASAP to check it out just in case." He was watching Chloe, and could see that the wheels were already spinning and she had already worked out a plan.

"I can have my men mobilized within the hour," said Lionel, reaching for the phone.

"Actually, I have some contacts who would be perfect for the job," said Chloe.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "This needs to be handled delicately and my men are professionals."

Chloe nodded. "They are black-ops, train constantly and have lots of experience with this kind of stuff. They'll be in and out and nobody should know they've even been there. The plus is they aren't associated with anyone and they can't be traced back to us. I promise nothing will be compromised and the contents of the room will be brought here to you." Chloe stifled a yawn. "I'll call my contact on our way home and get the ball rolling."

"Sounds reasonable, but you can probably wait until first thing in the morning. It is late." He pointed at the clock on the desk. "Clark, you'd better get your date home, it looks like she's fading." He escorted them to the door and they all said goodnight.

Once they pulled onto the road, Clark asked, "So Watch Tower, are you thinking Impulse and Cyborg? Perhaps Green Arrow for extra security?"

She looked over at him sleepily. "I figured you'd know who I was thinking about. I just wish I could have Boy Scout." _Kyn? _

_I'm here, Chloe. I've been monitoring the situation and have already made the A.I. aware of how valuable a training exercise this will be for Clark. He has approved the mission as long as he continues on his journey upon its completion._

Clark looked at her, apparently having heard the voice at the same time. He smiled, glad that they'd be working together again. It had been too long. "Sounds like Watchtower is online again," he said happily. She sighed and nuzzled his shoulder sleepily. By the time he reached the farm, she was sleeping soundly. He parked the car and easily lifted her out and carried her inside. He found a note on the counter:

_I'm on the sofa, you two take the bedroom. _

_Love, Anne_

He made his way upstairs, laid her gently on the bed, and pulled her shoes off before covering her with the quilt. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the house, heading to the loft. As he lay on the couch looking out at the stars, he thought about how good it was to be home, and how much he loved his life here. The last thing he remembered as he drifted off to sleep was Kyn's song. She was obviously happy with the events of the day.

He was up with the sun and had decided to work through the chores at human speed. Well, he did toss and catch the hay himself but the bales didn't break that way. He was just letting the horses out to pasture when Nick drove up. "Hey, Nick," he called. "I've done the inside chores, the rest are all yours." Nick waved and headed toward the tractor, and Clark headed inside where he heard the sounds of pots and pans being banged about which meant someone was attempting to cook breakfast.

He opened the door to find Anne hard at work, whipping eggs and flipping pancakes. Unlike Chloe, who was adequate in the kitchen, and Lois who was hopeless, Anne was a gourmet chef. She pointed to a chair at the table and filled his plate when he sat down. He was on his third helping when Chloe and Lana finally wandered downstairs to get their share.

"Where were you last night, Chloe?" Lana asked. "We waited up as long as we could but had to give up at 1am."

"We had to meet with Lionel for a few minutes and something came up. I'll be able to tell you more about it later, but I have to get to work and make some phone calls. Sorry, girls! I'll catch up later." Chloe grabbed her coffee and a piece of bacon and headed out the door. _Kyn, have Clark scan the house and barn for listening devices and pick me up at the usual spot._

Kyn relayed the message and Clark excused himself from the table and headed to upstairs to take his shower. He super sped through a shower, and figuring the women wouldn't want to intrude on him, left the water on and used the time to quickly scan the upstairs rooms and attic, finding nothing. He turned the water off, made "getting dressed" noises, and leisurely headed downstairs. Anne and Lana were eating breakfast so he headed to the den and folded the sofa bed and reset the room, scanning it for devices as he did so. The room was clean. He decided to look through Chloe's papers scattered on the dining room table, and scanned the rest of the house. Nothing. "Lana, Perry really wants a story for the paper so I'm off to the Daily Planet to work on something for him. I'll be back later. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"I'm waiting to hear from the D.A. about a court date, and have an appointment to see Lex later today," said Lana. "Lionel is sending a car for me later this morning. Thanks though."

He looked to Anne, who shook her head. "No, Rygata wants to explore the farm and so today we are going to spend time with Nick and learn how to drive a tractor."

"Make sure he lets you feed the calves. They are funny and love to suckle your thumbs," said Clark. He remembered helping Jonathan with the chores as a little boy and suddenly missed his dad very much. He picked up his backpack and left the house, and headed for his truck. He slid behind the wheel and drove over to the deserted refinery where Chloe was waiting for him. He scooped her into his arms and sped to a quiet section of Metropolis where they caught a cab to the headquarters of Queen Industries.

"How is the plan coming along?" he asked "Is everyone on board?"

"I've talked to Ollie, and of course he's in. He's contacting the others and when we arrive we should have an answer. I just have to get to my station and pull it all together," she said.

The cab arrived and they took the elevator to the penthouse at the roof. Ollie greeted them at the door, saying that Bart and Victor were available and headed to Metropolis. "I've already asked the kitchen staff to make sure there is LOTS of food available. That Bart sure can put it away. Too bad your mom isn't around to help out, Clark. I know he loves her cooking."

Clark nodded. He missed his mom, too, but she was busy in Washington, D.C. with her Senator duties and couldn't just take a day off to cook for a bunch of hungry young men. Chloe sensed his tension and put her arms around him. "Well I am sure they'll do fine. Perhaps we can talk Martha into coming home for Thanksgiving and have a reunion then." She let go of Clark, headed to her bank of computers and began tapping away. "I've uploaded the information from last night onto this system and am pulling up a schematic of the building now."

"Ollie, you are about to be interested in purchasing a winery. They probably won't be for sale, but you're going to try to buy them, or at least ask for a tour of their facilities. You probably won't get anywhere near the warehouse, as I am sure it is a dummy facility, but one can hope. You'll take Victor with you. This will give us a reason to be up there. Bart and Clark can check out the warehouse and make sure the vault is still there."

She started tapping away again as she swiveled to a different monitor. "This computer tracks the transmissions from the mansion. It is still sending the signal to the warehouse for now, so I don't think we spooked them too much. If anything changes, I'll know and track it down again. With Ollie's resources, we can relocate the plan anywhere easily." She turned to face Ollie and Clark. "All we do now is wait for Impulse and Cyborg."

"Hey, gorgeous!" a voice called from the doorway. "I heard you asked specifically for me. Does that mean you're dumping Boy Scout for a real man?"


End file.
